The Lost One
by Lydia Belle
Summary: Bella Salvatore, the "lost" Salvatore sibling, has been brought back to Mystic Falls time and time again through unforeseen circumstances. Now she's facing the roughest one of all, a past love. Edward? Eh, not exactly... [Currently being Re-done]
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person's Point of View**

Bella's fingertips made ripples in the clear pond water, absently tracing patterns into the shallow pool.

The gentle sound of deer grazing nearby reached her ears and she smiled, unfolding her legs and coming to a stand.

Gliding into a run her hands skimmed her sides as she approached without a sound.

They remained oblivious as she grew nearer, tails twitching leisurely as she peered through a gap in some bushes.

Two does and a buck; the velvet remains of the males winter coat in shreds hanging from his mighty antlers.

Shifting slightly she lowered her shoulders in preparation to pounce, feeling exceedingly cat-like as she did so.

The buck moved directly in front of the bush she had ducked behind, and her opportunity was evident.

Dark red veins rose from the skin under her darkening eyes.

Her gums started to ache uncomfortably, and she opened her mouth just enough for her fangs to protrude.

She ran her tongue over them in anticipation, shifting forward.

Pushing off the ground with her heels she landed on his hide, fingers digging into his ribs as she reached for his neck.

His struggles were useless as she knocked him to the ground and snapped his neck, unaware of the fleeing does.

Sinking her teeth into his neck she took greedy gulps of his blood, cringing at the rusty tinge to his blood.

Humans were much better tasting, but since meeting the Cullen's she'd begrudgingly given up on feeding from them.

She winced at the thought of the family of vampires.

Frowning, she stood up, abandoning the body where it lay.

Charlie would be back soon, and she didn't feel any need to worry him further than she already had in the past few days.

Since Edward had left her alone in the forest, she had slowly but surely risen from the grief his absence had initially caused.

She was sick of pretending to be something she wasn't, ironic since that had been the excuse he'd used for leaving.

To everybody here, her name was Isabella Marie Swan.

An everyday human girl who had returned to her home town to giver her mother and step father some space.

But it was a lie, a lie that had consumed her life.

Reaching the edge of the forest she stopped running and crossed the street to the house, slipping the spare key from under the potted geraniums.

The kitchen and living room were empty and quiet, dishes from this mornings breakfast abandoned on the counter.

Bella slipped upstairs and into the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Mahogany brown hair hung limp to her shoulders, her skin seemed waxy, and her eyes were a dull dishwater brown.

Touching a lock of hair she frowned, unhappy with the image in the mirror.

The person who stared back from the mirror was no longer the one she wanted to see.

Bella looked down at her hand, fingering the ring she wore on her pointer finger.

Silver with a pale green gem it sparkled in the weak fluorescent lighting.

As she pulled it from her hand, the image in the mirror rippled.

Her hair lengthened and straightened until it reached her waist, morphing to a glossy shade of brown so dark it was nearly black.

Her pale - practically albino - skin darkened until it reached the shade she'd been born with.

And her eyes, so dull and unfamiliar, blurred away until they were blue and bright.

Her true reflection stared back at her.

The story of this unusual change traced back two years ago, when she'd met a sweet newly-engaged woman in a diner in Arizona.

Her name was Renee Swan, soon to be Renee Dwyer.

Something about the outspoken vivid woman reminded her of her own mother.

It wasn't necessarily right, but she longed for a family after so many years alone.

The only family she had left, her two brothers, had been hung up on the same girl for so long it seemed as if it would go on forever.

They spent all their time and energy hating each other, fighting over a girl neither of them had seen in years.

Neither Damon nor Stefan knew where she was; she hadn't seen them since the day Katherine and all the other vampires in Mystic Falls had been set ablaze in the church.

She only knew they were alive thanks to a witch named Emily Bennett, the same witch who'd so generously given her the ring that allowed her to change her face.

Desperate for someone to love her she'd compelled Renee to believe she was her daughter.

And when she'd grown tired of Phoenix she'd traveled to her "father", in Forks, Washington.

So began her life as Isabella Swan, and now it was time to end it.

"Bella?" she grimaced, Charlie was home.

"Be down in a second!" she called, sulkily slipping the ring back onto her finger.

Walking from the bathroom and into her adjoining bedroom she dropped down onto her hands and knees, pulling a brown leather tote from under the bed.

"Bella!" Charlie called again.

"Hold on!"

She pulled open her dresser drawer and selected a few pairs of jeans, tops, and underwear, stuffing them haphazardly into the bag.

From her nightstand she grabbed a hidden wallet and phone, sliding them into the outer pocket for easy access.

Satisfied for now, she jogged down the stairs, finding her father in the kitchen.

Charlie turned from the window over the sink to face her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"What were you doing in your room? Heard thumping…" he trailed off.

She blushed like Bella Swan would, lowering her gaze.

"I was just, gathering a few things." she muttered, fidgeting slightly.

"Gathering for what, exactly?" She looked into his eyes, tightly squinted, his jaw locked hard, hands coming out to clench around the counter top behind him.

"I was packing. To leave."

His body loosened considerably, and his mouth ran slack.

"What?" he stuttered.

Bella shook her head, lowering herself into one of the rickety kitchen chairs.

"I need to get out of this town." She whispered, looking up at him solemnly.

"No." He caught her eyes determinedly, face set hard once again. "I'm not going to let you run away from this. You can't go just because of that stupid boy." His heart rate was speeding up.

Bella stood, taking his wrist firmly in her hand.

"What are you…?" he murmured, his sentence cut off as she grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Charles Swan, your daughter Isabella loves you very much. But she can't stay here." her voice dropped, and a tear rolled unbidden down her cheek.

He may not be her real father, but he was a good man, and he didn't deserve to spend his life sad.

"You're sad she's leaving, but you know it's for the best. You'll miss her, but you won't worry, and you won't try and look for her."

He gazed at her blankly, nodding his head in understanding.

"Now go up to bed, you've had a long day and just want to sleep."

She watched Charlie leave the room with a heavy heart, waiting until his door shut to go back into her room.

She zipped the bag shut and pulled off her ring, pushing it deep into the pocket of her jeans.

Slipping into some boots she gathered up her bag and stared at the bedroom for a moment.

It was the same room in which she had realized she was in love with Edward Cullen.

It was the same room in which she had realized she didn't belong in Forks any longer.

And it was the same room in which she had realized that it was time for her to go home.

Sparing the quaint little area one last glance she leaped from the window and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_[In The Vampire Diaries chronology this chapter takes place at the end of Episode 18 of Season 1. Damon has just caught Stefan raiding the cooler of it's blood bags and leaves him there as Bella arrives in town.]_

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View**

She had not stepped foot on the soil of Mystic Falls in more than one hundred forty years, and it was more different than she had expected.

Bella Salvatore had watched the world change, abandoning hoop skirts for mini skirts and messengers for cell phones.

But somehow she had expected this place to stay the same.

To arrive and see cars rather than horse drawn carriages was disconcerting, and as she made her way to the town square - her eyes flitting over the familiar apothecary on the corner - she saw someone she hadn't expected to see so soon.

Her brother, tall and just as imposing as ever, sauntering towards the 'Mystic Grill'.

She smiled briefly, only to recognize the tension in his shoulders.

He was not happy.

Without giving herself time to prepare for what would likely be the most awkward reunion ever, she followed after him.

Inside the sound of music and chatter filled her senses, dizzying her for a moment.

It had been a long while since she'd been in such a crowded space; Forks was a small town with small places and a small population.

Damon sat on a stool at the bar, already throwing back a shot of something sure to get him drunk.

Her fingers twitched against her leg and she bit her lip, scanning the crowd uncertainly.

She wasn't quite ready to say hello yet.

Two young men jumped out at her, both holding a pool stick in their hands.

Sparing her brother a quick glance she strode towards them, interrupting the lull in their game.

The one of them was dark haired and muscular, though slightly shorter than his blonde friend.

"Mind if I join?" She purred, batting her lashes as the dark one turned towards her.

"Sure." he smiled invitingly. "I'm Tyler. This is Matt."

"Bella." she reached for the pool stick against the wall.

"Here. You can have mine." Matt offered her his own, smiling apologetically. "I have to go, I'm meeting Caroline at her place." He shrugged his jacket on as Tyler nodded, the two exchanging a quick goodbye.

The game began quietly, flirting glances shot across the table as they aimed for their shots.

He took the first step.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before..." he trailed off, shooting a solid into the corner pocket. "Where are you from?"

"Here, there. I'm a bit of a wanderer. I was born here though." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When my parents died I left town. Now I'm back. Don't know where I'll be staying though." she said, mostly as an afterthought.

"There's a bed & breakfast down the street. You can rent a room, the place is nearly always empty."

She grinned, "That sounds ideal. Thank you."

She leaned across the table, a decent amount of cleavage peering up at him.

He looked away, a slight blush blooming across his face.

Bella smirked and made the pocket, standing slowly.

"I think I need some air. Join me?" she nodded towards the side exit.

"Gladly." He took her hand and lead them out into the alley.

They collided against the wall, his wide palm grasping the back of her neck, his fingers threaded through her hair as his lips pressed against hers.

She opened her mouth wider, accepting his tongue as he leaned up against her.

Her breasts heaved with every breath she took as he moved down her neck, her eyes growing darker with the hunger she felt.

As he returned to her lips she smiled, easing the veins from her beneath her eyes.

Her hands came up to hold his face. "This won't hurt at all."

She turned so his back was against the wall and pulled his head aside, teeth elongating in one smooth motion.

"I promise."

* * *

"That should do it." With a definitive click Bella pushed the door to Tyler's car shut, effectively locking the sleeping boy inside.

Come morning he'd find himself with a hangover, but no memories of the woman who'd bitten him.

"Sweet dreams." she murmured, smiling sweetly at him through the window.

She peered at her reflection and wiped a smudge of blood from the corner of her mouth, catching sight of something behind her.

As Damon grabbed for her throat she grabbed for his, sending him on his back in the middle of the empty parking lot.

"Hello brother."

He gaped up at her, his blue eyes wide. "Isabella."

"I tend to go by Bella nowadays."

She straightened, offering her brother her hand.

For a moment he only stared, still seemingly shocked into silence, then took it.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." he murmured.

She shrugged. "Emily Bennett told me of your survival."

"And you never looked for me?"

He was angry.

"Why would I?" she scoffed. "The last time we spoke we fought and I swore never to speak with you again."

"I thought death would have changed that for you."

"When I make a promise I keep it."

He looked away, scratching nervously at his jaw.

"If you're going to stay in town you need to be more careful."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

"That's Tyler Lockwood. Founding families always take vervain remember?"

Bella barked a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. "Vervain doesn't do much for me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Taking it on purpose helps build up an immunity. You should try it sometime, loads of fun." she sneered, sarcasm thick in her voice.

He rolled his eyes.

"So where's Stefan? I'm assuming of course that it was _you_ who followed _him_ here, not vice verse." She strode past him onto the sidewalk pausing momentarily as he came to her side.

"At the Boarding House."

"The Boarding House? Papa's endeavor paid off then."

"That it did. There are plenty of rooms for you." he murmured hesitantly.

Isabella Salvatore was the oldest of the three of them, and the only person ever capable of making him nervous.

Their mother had died when he was only four, in the child-bed delivering Stefan.

Isabella had been seven and from then on had adopted the role of his caregiver.

As a child he'd followed her everywhere and moments of him holding her trailing skirts and being held in her arms predominated most of his memories.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, have you and baby brother made amends yet? This fight over Katherine is getting a little old." she sneered.

"Well we've got new things to fight over now." he muttered.

"Such as?"

Damon sighed, already regretting his words. "The new Katherine of course."

Bella stopped and spun around, knocking him back with a hand to the chest.

"You're joking."

"Why would I joke?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't fuck with me Damon."

"Her name's Elena Gilbert. She's Katherine's literal doppelganger. Ironic huh?"

"No, not ironic. Stupid." she spat.

**Flashback**

_The screams of the other vampires permeated the air as Bella jumped down the porch steps of Pearl's home, dashing into the adjoining forest. _

_She held the heavy skirts of her dress up above her ankles, brambles catching in her hair as she knocked through bushes. _

_Pearl was gone, Anna and Emily were God knows where; she had to find her brothers. _

_Or Katherine. _

_Wherever she was they inevitably followed. _

_She stopped for a moment, turning to gaze at the group approaching her house. _

_They gave no care as they marched through the gardens, crushing the roses she and her mother had planted together. _

_A part of her wanted to run to them and tear out their throats, expose herself just to see the fear in their eyes as their lives were taken from them. _

_Bella shook her head, her eyes widening as Katherine was dragged through the front door, muzzled. _

_She gasped, a shaky hand covering her mouth. _

_By no means was she friends with Katherine, but watching such a strong vampire be so easily subdued and thrown into a cage like an animal terrified her. _

_Katherine's dazed eyes found hers, and she floundered for a moment. _

_She found herself following as the cage was pulled away by horses, rambling through the streets, the desperate moans of the captured ringing in her ears. _

_Suddenly Stefan was there, pointing out another vampire, leading the way, charging through the woods like a vigilante. _

_She ducked out of sight, watching with tangible dismay as Damon appeared and knocked the look-out to the ground with the butt of his gun. _

_Stefan reappeared from the shadows as her brother managed to open the door, helping Katherine from it's depths._

_"Hurry." Stefan urged. _

_Bella moved to go to them, to help them; regardless of her feelings towards Katherine she knew her brothers would be killed should they be caught. _

_The barrel of a gun pushed up against her back stopped her. _

_She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed him sneak up behind her, she'd never known he could be so quiet. _

_"Don't move." her father's voice was cold, and a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_She shivered, watching as her brothers struggled to untie the rope binding Katherine's wrists. _

_He aimed past her. _

_"No!" she screamed as Damon's body froze, then fell._

_Stefan ran to him, yelling her brother's name. _

_He pressed his hand to the wound, then his face, watching as the light died in his blue eyes. _

_He picked up the forgotten rifle, aiming into the woods. _

_Their father shot him before he could move his finger towards the trigger. _

_"No." she whimpered. _

_As he gulped in his last breaths the men returned and redid Katherine's wrists, hauling her back into the cage. _

_"Why?" she cried. "They were your sons."_

_"They loved a monster." _

_"And I am a monster." she turned. "What will you do to me?" _

_Perhaps it was her likeness to her mother, the woman he'd loved so much he'd nearly died when she had, or perhaps it was because she was his daughter, not a son. _

_"Go." he said, lifting the gun to aim at her. "Before I change my mind."_

_She looked back to her brothers, dead on the dirt road, and ran. _

**End Flashback**

"It wasn't too long ago you died for Katherine. I'm not willing to stick around and watch the same thing happen again."

"Well don't you worry, I don't love this one." he said.

She could see past the lie too easily.

Bella touched a hand to his face, affectionately rubbing her thumb down his cheek.

"You poor thing."

He swatted her away, sneering angrily.

"I don't." he snapped.

"Of course."

She pitied her brothers, constantly caught in their tangled web of love.

Being an ancestor of Katherine's it wasn't likely Elena would be any different than her predecessor, but she desperately hoped she was.

If not for her brother's sake, than for her own.

Getting between the Salvatore's would wreak only havoc and destruction upon herself.

"I'm going to stay at the inn tonight. Perhaps I'll visit in the morning." she murmured, growing tired of the tension lingering between them.

He nodded, his gaze dropping to his shoes. "All right."

She leaned forward, bidding him goodnight with a kiss to the cheek.

As they went their separate ways she brushed a tear from her eye, retrieving her bag from the bushes across the street from the grill.

When she reached the inn the owner, Mrs. Flower's, was kind enough to rent her a room even at the late hour.

Her quarters were sizable and charming, with a grand canopy bed and vintage dresser and desk set.

It almost felt like home.

Almost.

As she lay beneath the silk sheets, her hair fanning across the feather down pillow, she managed to sleep better than she had in nearly one hundred forty years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

My eyelids fluttered as I woke up, stretching my arms over my head.

I pushed myself to rest on my elbows, lifting one hand to rub at my for head.

Weak sun filtered through the large oak tree outside my window, and I turned away from the sunlight with a groan.

Pulling myself into a sitting position I glanced down at my middle finger on my left hand, where the ring that prevented me from dying sat.

Sighing I massaged my temples, pushing my comforter back and swinging my legs to the floor.

My emerald green painted toes just barely brushed the hardwood as I stretched my back again, my nightgown riding up to my thighs.

Coming to a stand I stumbled to the door, pushing it open.

Traipsing down the staircase I ran a hand through my hair, fluffing it slightly so that it bunched into dark wild waves down my back.

Coming to the bottom of the staircase I hooked a left, into the expansive kitchen.

My feet carried me to the fridge, and I pulled it open, my gaze immediately catching onto a large bar of chocolate.

"Mmm…" I mumbled under my breath, the corner of my mouth lifting into a grin as I reached for it.

But instead a flash of skin blocked my view, and as it disappeared the bar was gone.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I turned around, pouting.

"Give me my chocolate!" I whined, hopping in the air as Damon held it over his head.

"Your chocolate?" he scoffed, waving his arm around as I grabbed for it.

"Yes!" I screeched, punching his stomach with a fist.

"Ow!" he grunted, the bar falling to the floor as he doubled over.

"Ha!" I cheered, whipping it off of the tiled white floor as he chuckled and straightened up.

"Fine fine, eat that crappy ass food." he muttered, hobbling off to the other end of the house.

I followed as I peeled open the candy bar, moaning happily at the taste of the milk chocolate in my mouth.

"You have no idea how good this tastes!" I taunted, skipping around his still form as I waved my "breakfast" around his head.

"Shh!" he hissed suddenly, wrapping his hand around my upper arm.

"What's going on?" I whispered, jerking myself out of his grip and following him back into the kitchen.

"Unwanted company." he growled, pointing a finger at me.

"Stay right here." he ordered, spinning around and darting to the front door.

Damon whipped it open as the chimes outside rang, and a tall blonde man sauntered inside.

"Hey partner." he sneered, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped, slamming the door behind our visitor.

Taking another small bite of my chocolate bar I listened carefully, tucking a long lock of dark hair behind my ear.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." the blonde accused, cocking one eyebrow.

"Most people take that as a hint." I smirked at Damon, ever the one for comebacks.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" he continued, completely ignoring Damon's penetrating glare as he stepped down into the sunken living room.

"Why the act John? I mean you obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're talking to me." he walked up behind John, taking a menacing stance.

"Actually I care very much." John turned to face Damon, smiling gently.

"What does Isobel say about that?" His face fell, and Damon cocked his head to the side. "I mean, considering that she is one."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." with that his smile returned, full force with a hint of secrecy.

"Mmm…" Damon gestured for him to go on, feigning interest.

"The original Jonathon Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church or so Jonathon thought. The invention was lost forever, but then, the vampires weren't killed were they?" I froze in the other room, this man knew all about us.

"They were trapped," he went on, the two circling each other like lions. "Now they're free, thanks to you. Which means the invention is retrievable."

Damon put a hand to his chest, widening his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back. And you're going to help me if you want your secret safe."

I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth.

This ugly middle aged man was threatening to expose my family, why wasn't he dead yet?

"I mean, why bring me into it John? I mean I don't even know what you're talking about much less who has it." he threw his hands up as he acted calm, but I could tell he was panged by panick.

"Oh come on Damon, you were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire, her name was Pearl."

I peeked around the corner, just in time to see Damon's eyes flash.

That could only mean one thing, not only were the tomb vampires freed, but so was Pearl.

Which meant Anna was around!

"Does that ring a bell?" John was getting cocky again, and Damon frowned.

Ring a bell it did.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out." Damon said lazily, crooking one finger behind him as he sauntered over to the door.

"Get out." he said again.

"I beg your pardon?" John stayed put, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine, but see, now I know you have no idea where Katherine is because if you did, you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends." Damon's whole face lit up, knowing that he had caught a hole in John's story.

"See, you don't know everything? Do you John?"

Jonathon dropped his arms to his sides, stalking towards my brother.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." he threatened.

"Go for it. I'll kill every last one of them, then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and kill you too." Damon met him halfway, his stare deadly.

"Do you understand that?"

Jonathon didn't bother to answer, and pushed his way past Damon and out the door.

I sat back down at the kitchen table, silent.

Something was tugging at me in the back of my mind, the feeling of needing to run.

Of needing to leave this place, to get away.

"I have to go." I muttered, pushing past Damon who had appeared in the wide doorway of the kitchen.

"What? Where?" he stammered, following behind me.

"Just, I don't know. I need to go somewhere for a little while," I paused, poking a finger at his chest as I opened the door to my room. "Don't. Follow. Me."

He narrowed his eyes, raising his brows challengingly.

"You know I'm stronger than you Damon, don't get cocky." I sneered, backing into my room and slamming the door.

I loved my brother with everything I had in me, but sometimes I could get a little witchy.

And I was sorry for it, but unfortunately being a bitch was the only way to get them to leave me alone for a little while.

Clicking the lock on my door, even though I knew that wouldn't stop him from coming in, I turned on my heel and pulled out the second drawer to my large oak dresser.

Smiling gently I allowed the tips of my fingers to dance across the soft fabrics of my tops, pulling out a slightly pilly figure hugging maroon v-neck camisole.

I tossed it onto the bed behind me, bending at the waist to pull out a pair of black tights as well.

Satisfied I pulled my nightgown off over my head, leaving myself in only my panties as I retrieved a nude colored bra from my top drawer.

I did the clasp on the back before pulling on my top and tights, snagging a faded jean jacket off of the coat stand I had positioned beside my dresser.

Sliding my arms into the long sleeves I opted to leave it open, then hopped in place as I pushed my feet into the pair of flat tan Steve Madden boots I had come to favor.

Padding over to the full length mirror on the other side of my dresser, I ran a brush I had retrieved from my nightstand through my hair.

The bristles pulled out the knots until the slight wave that had come to my hair as I slept vanished, turning it back into the ruler straight style I had always kept it.

Smiling, I touched up my eyes with a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, then my lips with some chapstick before wheeling away from the mirror and out the door.

I snatched my blackberry up from the end table by my door, jamming it into one of my pockets.

"I'm going!" I called, sliding my fingers through my hair as I sped down the staircase.

"Not so fast!" Damon appeared at the bottom of the stairs, in his standard arms over chest pose.

Sighing I did the same, tapping my foot on the last carpeted step.

"What is it?" I was getting impatient, and hungry. "I need to find something to eat, hurry it up."

He rolled his eyes at me, moving aside so that I could pass.

"I just need to say…" he trailed off, moving to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." I cocked my head to the side, slightly confused at his words although I assumed it had something to do with the Lockwood incident from yesterday.

"I will." I assured him, squeezing his hand gently before heading out the door.

The sun was bright in the sky, causing my eyes to ache slightly.

Ducking into Damon's car in the driveway I grabbed his aviator sunglasses off of the dash and put them on, smiling at the comfort they gave me.

It was time to go cause some trouble in the town of Mystic Falls.

* * *

By now it was nine thirty at night and I was exactly where I hoped to be, preparing my third meal of the day.

"Is that a tattoo?" his voice purred, nudging the tiny black star I had tattooed onto my hip bone.

I pulled up my maroon camisole slightly, pointing to the tiny mark.

"This? Oh yeah, got that a while ago." I whispered, looking back up into his eyes.

"Got anymore?" he asked huskily, trailing a finger over my collar bone.

I laughed gently, slipping my hair over my shoulder. "Only one way to find out."

I had my back pressed against the brick wall of a bar and grill one town over, much less local than the one in Mystic Falls.

At the moment I was busy trying to entertain my dinner, a sleazy college boy.

His messy brown hair was slightly too long to be acceptable, and his blue grey eyes were glazed over in his drunken state.

Giving him a coy smile I threaded my fingers through his, leading him into the alley outside.

The moment the door shut behind us, he had me against the wall.

Again.

I rolled my eyes to myself, I had been in this position too often lately.

Nonetheless I allowed his lips to move their way down my neck, and over my exposed shoulder.

Dancing my fingers down the back of his worn gray shirt and back up again, I placed my hand against the back of his neck.

He pulled away just for a moment, smiling a foolish cocky grin.

"You are beautiful." he murmured, before placing more sloppy kisses along my throat.

I touched his cheek as I tipped my head back against the wall with a sigh, smiling.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for this." he chuckled, tearing himself away from my collar bone to look at my face.

"What do you mean?" with that I allowed my eyes to turn red and veins to appear under them, as I opened my mouth and smiled.

"Oh my god." his voice was a whisper as I darted forward and plunged my fangs into his neck.

Unable to do anything his throat made gurgling sounds as I drained him of blood, his body going limp.

Dropping him from my grasp I smiled, wiping away a small spot of red from the corner of my mouth.

"Sweet dreams." I crouched down and shifted him to be leaning up against the wall, before straightening up and shrugging my jean jacket back onto my shoulder.

Without a last glance I turned on my heel and sauntered away, out of the alley and back towards Mystic Falls.

**Alice's Point of View**

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder, heaving out a sigh.

I was so tired.

Tired of being here, of being in general.

What was the point of still being here?

There was nothing overly important that allowed us to stay on earth, that pulled us to stay alive.

Other than Jasper.

I loved him with all of my being, but I couldn't keep living like this.

Living without my family living as a family.

Ever since Edward had made the fatal mistake to leave his source of what kept him alive, Bella, our lives had turned for the worst.

Carlisle and Esme had left us to go live on Esme's Isle, the island they had bought shortly after their sixth honeymoon.

Edward had taken to hiding up in his bedroom, crawling into as tight a ball as he could manage until one of us would forcibly drag him out to hunt.

As for Emmet and Rosalie, they had decided to stay with Jasper and I in the house we kept in Maryland.

They tended to keep more to themselves this time around, although Emmet was very invested in trying to turn Edward around.

Shaking my head I tossed all of those thoughts away, coming to a stand.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked, staying seated on our living room loveseat.

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest and pacing to one of our floor to ceiling windows that faced the forest.

"I just-" my words were cut off as I was sucked into a vision, my legs failing me as I sunk to my knees.

Jasper bolted towards me, catching me in his arms as I was taken away.

**Vision**

_A slender girl was grasping the hand of a tall grinning boy, his eyes glazed over drunkenly. _

_She grinned gently, her forest green eyes flashing as she led him into an alleyway. _

_Almost immediately he had her up against the wall, causing her to roll her eyes as he kissed the base of her throat. _

_After a moment he pulled away, touching her hair. "You are beautiful." he murmured. _

_His voice was slurred and he grinned cockily, before diving back down to press his lips to her collar bone. _

"_Thank you, and I'm sorry for this." both mine and the boy's brows furrowed in confusion at her words. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. _

_As soon as those words left his mouth she smiled, her eyes turning red around her green eyes. _

_Thin red veins appeared on the skin below her eyes, branching down to her cheek bones. _

"_Oh my god." he barely had time to whisper, as she moved with lightning speed and flipped their positions so that he was backed against the wall. _

_Then plunged her fangs into his neck. _

_I watched in silent horror as she finished, positioning him into a sitting position against the wall. _

_And that was when I caught sight of the silver chain hanging from her neck, and the small sea horse charm dangling from it. _

**End of Vision**

"Oh my god." I choked out, my whole body crumpling.

She was dead, that was the only explanation that made sense.

I remembered back to when I had been a good best friend to Bella, she had told me the story of that necklace.

We had been lounging around her room, doing our toenails and experimenting with hairstyles when I had seen it peek out from under her white t-shirt.

**Flashback**

"_Bella that is adorable!" I squealed, leaning forward and fingering the delicate sea horse. _

_She giggled, rolling her eyes at me. _

"_Thanks. It's just something I got from my mom a long time ago." she got a distant look in her eye, smiling gently._

_Most likely at the memory of when she got it. _

"_Does it have a story?" I asked curiously, smoothing a slender finger of the grooves of the silver piece. _

"_Doesn't everything?" she retorted, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. _

_I shrugged, waving my hand dismissively. "Whatever, are you going to tell me or not?" _

_She nodded, scooting backwards until she had her back resting against the footboard of her bed. _

"_So when I was really little, like eight years old I think, my mom took me to the ocean for the very first time of my life. It was a big expense back then, and it took us nearly four days to get there but that's not the point." she trailed off and I nodded, she had lived in Phoenix after all. _

"_Anyway, when we got there it was just the most wonderful experience I had ever had, standing there in my little dress with the waves lapping at my feet. I couldn't remember anything better than that. At the end of our first day there we went to my uncle's home where we were staying for our visit. As she would at home my mother tucked me into a bed and kissed my forehead." she smiled fondly. _

"_And then she pulled her hair over her shoulder and unclasped this necklace from her neck, and put it on me. She had worn that thing for as long as I could remember, and I just couldn't imagine her without it. She explained to me that it represented freedom and that it had belonged to her great grandmother Marie who had traveled all the way from Italy to America. She explained that I should have it because soon enough there would be reasons that I would want to be free." I took that as the end of the story and smiled, squeezing her knee. _

"_You miss her don't you?" I said fondly, rubbing her jean clad knee. _

"_Every day." she whispered, her voice cracking. _

"_You should teach her how to do I-Chat, that way you guys could actually see each other!" I suggested, grinning at my own genius. _

_She simply turned to me, seeming to snap out of some sort of a daze. _

"_I-Chat, right…" she murmured. _

**End Flashback**

"That vampire from my vision, she had Bella's necklace on." I managed to gasp, tilting my head up to look at Jasper.

Fear was evident in both of our eyes and I curled in on myself, unable to breath right.

"We have to go back to Forks." he said finally, chin tipped up.

"What?" I stuttered, but Edward had told us to leave her alone…

"We have to make sure before we say anything or decide to do anything, we need to investigate this." hesitantly, I nodded.

He was right, we had to confirm my beliefs before anything.

And if what I thought was true, I wouldn't stop until that vampire from my vision was dead.

* * *

**Sooooo...? How did everybody like this chapter? I know i skipped over a few things in the VD world but oh well. And just so that everyones is clear because i have been very non commital about which episode in VD this takes place in, its the one with Miss Mystic Falls and everything where Stefan loses control and bites that Amber girl. But I kind of skipped over that so basically when Bella goes home next chapter she'll be in for a surprise meeting Elena and seeing Steffy in a cage. Uh oh! Kind of semi spoiler not really! Anyways hope you all enjoyed, review plz! 3**

**And make sure to go to my website to see all pictures! Btw all the () stand for periods: **

**h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n p i c s 1 0 3 () w e b s () c o m / t h e l o s t o n e () h t m **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

"I'm home!" I called out, dropping my key onto the end table by the door.

The house was silent, but I could hear three heartbeats coming from the cellar.

Curious, I headed down the hallway.

A scuffle sounded behind me and I turned around, suspicion shooting through me.

No one was there and when I spun on my heel Damon stood in front of me, mouth set in a hard line.

"Oh god am I about to get a lecture?" I groaned, crossing my arms over my chest.

But then I noticed his face, and the seriousness etched into it.

"What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, his shoulders heaving as he took a deep breath.

"Stefan lost it earlier. He's down in the cellar, and Elena's here." his voice was somber, and I felt my eyes widen.

Stefan had always been so proud of himself for being able to control his hunger, and although I didn't agree with his lifestyle by any means I felt myself frown at the thought of him slipping.

"Oh no." I whispered, running a hand through my hair. "How is he?"

"Unconscious, when we got back Elena slipped him vervain. It was the only way, we're going to keep him in there until it's gone from his system." I nodded, listening intently.

"And where's this, Elena girl right now?" my curiosity was back, I figured there was nothing I could do for Stefan so why not find out about the girlfriend.

"She's down there with him, she wants to be there when he wakes up." nodding again I brushed past him, starting down the stairs.

"Bells I don't know if that's such a good idea." I rolled my eyes, waving a hand at him dismissively.

"Whatever, I just want to meet her." smiling deviously I continued on, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

A tall lithe girl sat against the wall across from the cell, knees pressed to her chest and her arms circled around them.

Long brown wavy hair surrounded her face and I walked quietly up to her, smiling.

"Hello." slowly she rose her head, and I gasped.

"Wow, I had heard the rumors but wow." I giggled, bending down and touching her face.

Her eyes widened and she recoiled from my touch, but I only laughed.

"Stefan why didn't you tell me you were dating Katherine's reincarnate." I chuckled, glancing at my other brother limp in his cell.

He didn't answer, not that I had expected him to.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, slowly rising to a stand.

"Oh I forgot, my name's Bella. Now you must be Elena, am I right?" she nodded and I giggled, clapping my hands.

"For a minute there I thought you were Katherine, although she would have been sleeping with Damon while Steffy was locked up." I narrowed my eyes at her, cocking my head to the side.

"You are definitely different, a little more poised for one. Plus you don't have that whole curly thing going on." I flicked a piece of her hair, circling her slowly.

Her breathing was rapid, but I felt her relax as Damon appeared.

"Bells…" he said lowly, warning me.

I lifted my hands away from her, widening my eyes innocently. "What? I was just getting to know her better."

Smiling I brushed past Elena, grabbing Damon's arm. "Don't say anything."

He glared but nodded, yanking his arm from my grip.

Rolling my eyes I giggled, jogging back up the stairs.

The den was quiet and empty and I wandered over to Damon's bar, pulling a glass from one of the shelves and pouring myself a vodka tonic.

Taking my drink I shrugged out of my jean jacket, stepping towards the fireplace.

Sipping it I gazed into the blazing fire, listening to the delightful crack and pop as it sent shadows across the walls.

"What was that down there?" I smiled at Damon's voice, slowly facing him.

"What was what?" he shook his head, frowning at me.

"You know what. That, that act down there with Elena. I'm telling you, she is nothing like Katherine you don't need to scare her like that."

I shrugged, polishing off my drink.

Placing it down on the bar top with a clank I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You know, I was under the impression that Stefan was dating her. Not you?" I saw him wince and grinned, stepping towards him. "As much as you would like to pretend, she is not yours to protect."

He looked up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Somebody has to look out for her while Stefan's down, I'm the only one who can."

I rolled my eyes at that, meeting him in the doorway. "You keep telling yourself that."

I gave him a quick pat on the chest, walking past him and up the staircase.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway I stepped inside Stefan's room, my eyes immediately latching onto the photo of Katherine on his desk.

Sneering I picked it up with my thumb and pointer finger, picking up on subtle differences between her and Elena.

Elena's hair was straight, as I had noticed in the basement whereas Katherine preferred it curly.

Her features were softer, delicate and less severe.

Putting it down I wandered to the bed, perching on the edge of it.

"Damon who was that?" I could hear Elena speak from downstairs, her voice shaking.

"That my dear, was Bella. Bella Salvatore." he spoke solemnly.

"Salvatore? Is she… your sister? You have a sister?" her pitch got higher with every word, and I smirked.

"Yes, she is Stefan and I's younger sister." he answered, his voice muffled and I imagined he had his head in his hands.

"So she's a, vampire. She knew Katherine, is that why she seemed so…" she trailed off.

"Mean?" Elena laughed, she had probably been expecting a different word.

"Yes, mean." she stifled her laughs, growing surprisingly somber once again.

"Well, Bella has a bit of a past with Katherine. I'm sure seeing you just… stirred those feelings up a bit." he explained, and I smiled at his attempts at not making me sound like a bitch.

"I thought I heard my name." I said, appearing in the doorway of the den.

"Bella." Damon nodded in my direction, communicating with his eyes.

They were saying shut up as loud as they could, but since when did I ever listen.

"Elena. I would like to apologize for startling you earlier, it was never my intention." she dared to cock an eyebrow at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay that was lie, I had every intention of scaring the shit out of you. But if it means getting the mental beatings from my brother I'll pass." I sneered, sauntering over to the bar and pouring a drink.

"So Bella, is this your first time home since…" she trailed off, looking away as she realized what she had said.

"Since… my turning?" she nodded reluctantly, tugging at a strand of hair.

"No." I left it at that, turning my back on them to pick up my drink.

"Believe it or not with her amazing maturity, Bella is the oldest of us when it comes to vampire age." Damon spoke from where he sat beside her.

She looked to me with wide eyes, apparently she hadn't encountered anyone older than my brothers.

"Yes since Damon has decided to spill I will tell you. I was the first of the Salvatores, changed by Anna when she found me near death from a Katherine attack. She claims she had no idea I was a Salvatore, or she wouldn't have chosen my carriage." I rolled my eyes, noting Damon's guilty avoidance of my gaze.

Elena gasped. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, propping my elbows up on the bar top.

"No big deal really, allows me to have fun with these two youngsters." I teased, appearing behind Damon to ruffle his hair.

She laughed, a delightful giggle so unlike Katherine's.

Hers had a hint of malice, a whispering giggle of secrecy.

"Hmmm…" I mused, flopping onto Damon's lap. "I may have been right about you."

She frowned, sitting up slightly straighter. "What do you mean?"

"You're not like Katherine after all. I had a feeling, but the only way to know for sure was to be my lovable bitchy self. Katherine hated that about me." I smiled at her, genuinely.

Hesitantly, she smiled back.

And I knew, this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

**Alice's Point of View**

**Forks Washington - Next Day**

**10:00 am**

"Where to first?" Jasper asked, driving us past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

I turned to gaze out the window, musing to myself.

"How about Charlie's, he's the only one that can give us the definite answers we need." my voice was soft, and I sighed, relaxing at the feel of his fingers brushing over mine.

"Hey, look at me." I shifted in my seat, reluctantly facing my husband.

One hand still on the wheel he stared into my eyes, his other hand smoothing over my cheeks.

"We will find out what happened to her. I promise." his voice told me everything I needed to know, and instantly I felt myself calm.

Glaring at him playfully I smacked his arm, "Stop with the emotional tricks."

He simply chuckled, loosening his grip slightly.

"We're here." he announced, slowly pulling into the tiny driveway of the Swan residence.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath I opened the car door and stepped out.

The house looked the same, but different in a way.

The shutters drooped slightly, disconnected at the bottom so that they swung to and fro.

The paint job was chipping, and faint yellow peeked out from behind the grey blue.

Worst of all were the windows, so caked over with dust you could barely see inside.

Glancing at the cop car parked beside ours I walked up to the door, feeling Jasper approach behind me as I pressed down on the door bell.

Shuffling could be heard from inside, as well as a deep coughing sound.

And then the door swung open, revealing her father.

"Hello?" he squinted at us slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who are you two?"

I exchanged a look with Jasper, could he really not remember us?

"It's me Charlie, Alice…."

For a moment he just stared, before a light seemed to twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh! Alice! So nice to see you!" he grasped my hand and pulled me inside, hugging me to him.

"How are you? How's the family? Although don't mention that brother of yours to me, still cant stand to hear about him, no offense." he rambled releasing me to shake hands with Jasper.

I smiled, this was the Charlie I remembered.

"I'm well, everyone's well. And don't worry, I am still as angry with him as you are." he nodded, frowning at the mention of Edward.

"Listen Charlie," I started, taking a seat beside him on the beaten couch. "I need to ask you about Bella."

His face turned serious, and he rubbed his stubble. "Oh, Bella." suddenly his face seemed blank, almost like my own when I was having a vision.

"Char-" I started, but his own robotic voice cut me off.

"Isabella loves me very much. But she couldn't stay here. I'm sad she left but I know it's for the best. I miss her, but I don't worry. And I'm not supposed to look for her."

Jasper and I exchanged bewildered looks, confused.

"Charlie?" I said, touching his arm with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"I… I just know that I can't look for her." he seemed just as confused as we were, and I suddenly knew.

That vampire in my vision did this, she had to have!

We had no idea what that other kind of vampire could do, maybe she had the power to control minds and worked it so that he wouldn't look for Bella.

So that no one would know she was dead.

"Thank you for your help Charlie." I whispered, getting to my feet. "But we really must be going."

"So soon? But you just got here!" Charlie said, smiling gently as he opened the door for us.

"I know but our family is expecting us." Jasper excused us, giving Charlie a quick handshake before we left.

"I'll find out what happened to her. I promise." I murmured to low for Charlie to hear as I pulled him to me.

"Visit again soon!" he called, waving happily as we pulled out.

But I'm sure he didn't know that I caught the look on his face as we turned down the street, one of total and utter devastation.

"Where to now?" Jasper asked, steering us down the road to our home in Forks.

I sighed deeply, folding my legs up underneath me on the seat.

"I need to try and force a vision." I announced, gazing out the window.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "In here?"

I nodded as he stopped in the long winding drive to our home, shifting the car into park.

Closing my eyes I took deep even breaths until I felt it, tugging me under.

**Vision**

_First there were flashes of the vampire running through the woods, smiling in a carefree way. _

_Slowing down she curved towards the edge of the woods adjacent to an empty road, passing by a large sign reading 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia'. _

_Then suddenly she was gone, and I was sucked into another that seemed to be unrelated, at first. _

_A tall lithe brunette walked up a flight of stairs leading from what seemed to be a cellar, frowning. _

_Her sneakers were silent as she walked down into the sunken living room, flopping onto the couch beside a handsome young man. _

_His ice blue eyes caught hers, but quickly turned back to the roaring fire in the fireplace. _

"_Damon who was that?" she spoke, her voice shaking. _

"_That my dear, was Bella." I gasped inside, Bella? "Bella Salvatore." he spoke solemnly. _

"_Salvatore? Is she…your sister? You have a sister?" her pitch got higher with every word. _

"_Yes, she is Stefan and I's younger sister." he answered, rubbing his hands over his face. _

"_So she's a, vampire. She knew Katherine, is that why she seemed so…" she trailed off. _

"_Mean?" he filled in the blank for her, smiling gently. _

"_Well, Bella has a bit of a past with Katherine. I'm sure seeing you just… stirred those feelings up a bit." he tried to explain. _

"_I thought I heard my name." I panned to the vampire from my last vision, leaning up against the door frame. _

"_Bella." the man, apparently Damon, nodded his head at her. _

"_Elena. I would like to apologize for startling you earlier. It was never my intention." the Elena girl cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. _

"_Okay that was a lie. I had every intention of scaring the shit out of you. But if it means getting the mental beatings from my brother I'll pass." she sneered, sauntering over to a small bar and pouring herself a drink._

**End Vision**

I blinked, coming out of the vision. "That was strange."

"What?" Jasper asked, twisting in his seat.

"At first it didn't make sense, just a lot of flashes of her and some other people. Then they showed a sign for where she was, someplace called Mystic Falls?" Jasper shook his head at the name.

"Yeah me neither, then there were two people in a living room talking about the vampire. She must be important, she is the sister of the man there. He seemed defensive of her, almost protective. Then she entered the room and admitted to having scared the woman earlier, and they just talked about other things of little importance." I finished my recap, looking down at my hands.

"She's dead Jasper, she has to be." I whispered, picking at a loose thread in my leggings.

He nodded solemnly, taking my hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." he assured me, squeezing it lightly.

"We have to go to Mystic Falls." I murmured, looking up at him.

"Bella is dead." I paused, closing my eyes as if it would make her alive again.

"The least we can do for Edward is destroy the thing that killed her." Jasper nodded, pulling out of the drive and back onto the road going south.

Venom leaked down my cheeks but I stayed silent.

Before I could properly mourn my best friend, I had to avenge her.

* * *

**I know its been a while, and its kind of short. hope you like it! ill be updating very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been a few days since I had fount out about Stefan and his little slip up, and since I had first met Elena.

Things had gotten better.

The tension between Elena and I had dissipated, and the human blood had left Stefan's system.

Although that didn't stop him from blaming himself over the whole thing.

Elena had proven to be nothing like Katherine in the small amount of time I had known her.

She told me about the car accident last spring that had taken her parents life, and would have taken hers had it not been for Stefan's involvement.

She told me all about the horrendous things Damon had done early into his arrival, about Caroline, Vicki, and even Bonnie and the not so small detail of her being a witch.

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised that the Bennett's had stuck around for so long.

Then again, Damon had ensured Emily that the lineage would survive here.

She had also informed me of the failed rescue-Katherine-mission involving the tomb and the other vampires inside as well, and confirmed my suspicions of Anna being back.

According to Elena she had retrieved Pearl when Damon had gone inside the tomb to rescue the "damsel in distress" Katherine, and was involved with Elena's little brother Jeremy.

I couldn't help but scoff at that one, just thinking about how Pearl had taken the news of her daughter dating a Gilbert had me cringing.

At the moment I was perched on an arm chair in the sitting room, watching the flames crackle and pop in the fireplace as I leisurely sipped my emptying glass of blood.

I could hear Stefan moving around in the cellar below, kicking around the blood filled water bottle.

Rolling my eyes I put down my drink, letting out a sigh.

Stefan had proven himself to be extra broody lately, feeling sorry for himself and placing all of the blame of our vampiric lives on his own shoulders.

Standing up I glanced at Elena on the couch, dead asleep on her side with her feet in Damon's lap.

His eyes were closed, but I had a feeling he was probably still awake.

Smiling gently I turned away, sauntering over to the front door.

I snagged my worn jean jacket off of the coat rack, shrugging it on as I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

Unlike the couple inside I wasn't tired in the least, and I set out to find my best friend.

Her scent was all over town, and I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it earlier.

Following it at an even pace I found myself standing in the entrance to the Mystic Grill, pushing through the heavy wooden door.

I stood there for a moment with my hands on my hips, eyes roaming around the room.

A few lonely men sat at the bar, nursing beers.

Two girls I recognized from Elena's descriptions to be Caroline and Bonnie, sat at a booth in the far corner.

And then there was Elena's brother Jeremy, and of course Anna.

He was standing at one end of the pool table, his hand grasping her arm as they discussed something seriously.

Her hand clenched around the pool stick she held, and I smirked.

She never was one for an even temper.

Grinning lightly I strolled towards them, standing at the opposite side of the pool table.

Bracing my hands on the polished wood I tapped the toe of my boot on the floor.

"Looks like someone has been having a whole lot of fun without me." I teased, smiling widely at her.

Her head whipped towards me, wavy locks flying around her face.

"Bella!" she gasped, dropping her stick to the floor as she flew at me.

Throwing her arms around me I hugged her tightly, laughing freely.

Still laughing she pulled away, holding me at arms length.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, her dark eyes bright.

I shrugged, bending down and picking up her pool stick for her. "Visiting. Heard you were in town, and that you got Pearl out."

She nodded, frowning and looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah… well she and I are kind of fighting right now so…" she trailed off.

"Let me guess, it's the Gilbert." I cocked my head in his direction where he stood slightly behind her.

She looked at me quizzically, probably wondering how I knew.

"Elena filled me in." I answered her questioning look, turning just in time to catch the glare appearing on Jeremy's face.

Shaking my head I barked out a laugh. "She also told me about how her brother has been a whiny little baby as of late."

He balked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All she did was protect you, stop pouting about it." I snapped, racking up the balls.

"She's right, stop pouting." Anna giggled, kissing him softly.

He sighed, uncrossing his arms reluctantly.

"Anyway, we should catch up later. When your arm candy isn't present."

Rolling her eyes at me she nodded, grasping my hand as I turned to leave.

Anna was with her boyfriend and although I had missed her, I didn't feel like staying to witness their PDA.

"Bella, I will see you later right?" her eyes were questioning, and I could tell she was scared that I would leave town before she had a chance to speak with me.

Smiling gently I squeezed her hand, "I would never leave again without saying goodbye."

Looking down she dropped my hand, nodding again.

"We'll meet up tomorrow okay?" with that I left the Grill, pushing out the side door entrance.

Grinning deviously I waited for them to make their move.

**Alice's Point of View**

I stepped out of the car, gazing across the street at the Mystic Falls Grill.

"This is the place?" Jasper asked, twining his fingers through mine.

Nodding I took a deep breath, working up the courage to go inside.

On the way here I had forced another vision showing the vampire here, in a bar in the tiny town I had found earlier.

"Come on." Jasper tugged on my hand, pulling me inside.

I gazed around the room, smiling lightly at hearing my favorite song playing.

But it quickly dissipated as I spotted her, talking to a young woman over by a pool table.

She threw her head back and laughed at something, squeezing the girl's hand.

It took everything in me not to run over and kill her right then, she had no right to enjoy anything.

"Not now." Jasper whispered lowly, towing me over to a booth.

Giving him an imperceptible nod I sunk down in the seat, absentmindedly picking up a menu on the table.

As I stared at the list of appetizers and burger specials I listened to the two speak, referring to the boy with them as a 'human'.

It was the same way Rosalie had talked about Bella, light disdain with a bit of humor.

I frowned again, rubbing my forehead.

"Be patient." Jasper whispered, reaching across the table and placing my menu down on the table.

He gave me a reassuring smile, cocking his head to the side.

I was about to respond, say something that a grateful girlfriend should, when I noticed his attention shift to something over my shoulder.

"She's leaving." he murmured urgently, swiftly standing and pulling me up with him.

My appreciation vanished and I turned stony, tugging my hand from his as I took the front entrance rather than the side to cut her off.

I could hear her humming to herself, a tune that was almost familiar.

Jasper walked silently behind me, knowing I needed to do this on my own.

But here if I needed him for any reason.

She finally turned the corner towards me, a gentle smile lifting the corners of her lips.

I wanted to smack it off of her.

I stood behind a tree on the sidewalk, directly across from a small alleyway beside the Grill.

Without warning I bolted, shoving her into the alleyway.

I expected a much different reaction than I got, I expected snarling or growling or some form of surprise.

Instead I got, "Is there something I can do for you?"

I growled viciously, barely noticing Jasper approach at the mouth of the alley.

"What did you do to her?" I shrieked, making sure to keep it human inaudible.

"Who?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in faux innocence.

I wrapped my fingers around her throat, shoving her into the wall.

"Isabella Swan. What did you do to Isabella Swan?" I squeezed harder, baring my teeth.

"Ahh… Isabella." she purred, smiling deviously. "She was quite the treat, too weak to fend me off. Don't worry, I killed her quickly."

Shrieking with anger I slammed her head against the wall, and finally she frowned.

Without much effort she grabbed my wrist, twisting until it snapped and shoved me back.

I fell to the floor, staring up at her in awe.

"Don't test me Alice, I'm all for answering questions but there's no need to be rude." she glanced down at her nails, watching silently as Jasper helped me up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, straightening up.

"I do my research." she answered simply, circling me as if I was her prey. "Daughter of William and Claire Brandon, sister to Celia Brandon. Was committed to a psychiatric ward by her parents when she believed she was having visions, turned by a vampire named Ian in order to save you from another named James. Mate of Jasper Whitlock, "sister" to Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward Cullen. Need I go on?"

Silently I shook my head, leaning back into Jasper's chest. "Why did you kill her?"

The vampire gave a pout, walking up to me. "Aw honey, it was just her time."

Angrily I shoved her back, "No it wasn't! She was young, and beautiful, she had her whole life ahead of her and you ripped that away without blinking!" I screamed.

Suddenly she giggled, then giggled again, her giggles turning it loud laughter.

"Shut up!" I screeched, slamming my body into hers.

She kept laughing as I straddled her hips, hands around her throat.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" she laughed, sitting up pushing me off of her. "God I can't believe I lasted this long." she murmured to herself.

I glanced at Jasper, this vampire really was insane.

"I think you have waited long enough, sorry about that Alice." she placed her hands on her hips.

And suddenly right before my eyes, stood my best friend.

"Bella?" I choked out, struggling to keep my balance.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist having some fun with you." she giggled, and I realized she still sounded like that vampire.

It was a trick.

"Listen you bitch, I don't know what kind of powers you have and I don't care! But you better stop or I swear to God I'll gut you like a fish!" I screamed.

"Alice it's me, no powers no tricks." I squinted my eyes at her.

"Prove it." she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You admitted to me at our last sleepover that you were the one to toss all of Jasper's Civil War books into the river, but when you saw how upset he was about it you bribed Emmet to take the fall."

Reflexively I glanced behind me at Jasper, his eyes wide.

"That was you?" he looked at me unbelievingly.

"I am so sorry! But you hadn't touched me for two whole days and I was going insane! You wouldn't stop reading them, so I-"

Then it hit me. "Oh my god it is you."

Bella nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Told you."

Squealing I lunged, falling into her slight body. "I am so sorry!" I cried into her shoulder.

She shrugged, gently detaching me from her body.

"No big deal, it wasn't going to last anyway." she said dismissively, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"So wait, I am so confused. Are you a vampire or not? And what was with the whole 'Salvatore' thing?" she looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "I had a few visions." I explained.

She nodded, leaning against the wall. "Well truth be told, I am the vampire you have been seeing in your visions, and I just made this look," she gestured towards herself. "to pose as Charlie's daughter. My name is Isabella Salvatore, I was born in 1847 and changed in 1863. My creator was the girl I was speaking to inside, her name is Anna. The real Isabella Swan, died of a drug overdose in her bedroom the night I came to town in Forks. So I took over her life and changed my appearance, and then I met Edward and we got together and I figured that when he agreed to turn me I would tell him the truth."

I gazed evenly at her, struggling not to allow my jaw to drop.

"It's not possible." I whispered, lowering myself to sit on the ground against the wall.

Jasper stood across from us, seemingly as surprised as I was.

"Well, it's possible. By the way why did you decide to look for me?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I noticed she had changed back to her 'Salvatore' look.

"I had a vision of you like this, and you were…" I tried to choke out the words. "Killing someone, and I saw the necklace. Wait does that mean Renee isn't…" I trailed off.

"Renee wasn't my real mother, my real mom died when I was nine years old. Shortly after we came home from our ocean trip I told you about way back when, this necklace really is mine."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"So, what did you do with the real Isabella Swan?" I asked, trying to imagine what this Bella would have done with her.

"I buried her in the woods, and before I left I made it more of a shallow grave. That way all the questions about my leaving will eventually dissipate, because essentially I'll be 'dead'." she explained, raising her fingers in air quotes.

I nodded, although I didn't entirely agree with it.

She shouldn't have stolen another human beings life, although if she hadn't we wouldn't have met.

"Wait so, how are you a vampire, I mean, you're not exactly traditional…" I trailed off, just realizing the extent of what she had been speaking of.

"Well, I am what they would call an 'original', I have regular skin temperature, my heart beats, my eyes aren't dependent on my feeding habits, and I don't sparkle in the sun. although I do burn, but only if I'm not wearing this." she rose her ring finger in the air, showing us a sparkling blue stone set in silver.

I tilted my head to the side, exchanging a glance with Jasper. "I'm not following."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the brick wall. "Originals are more like the myths, we need stakes to kill us, or the traditional sun burning us way, and we have fangs and all that stuff."

Finally I nodded, pretending like I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"So everything that humans believe about vampires is real? At least in your case?" she simply smiled with a shrug, pushing off the wall.

"Listen, I'm pretty beat and not that it hasn't been fun with this little visit and all but I think I'm gonna get out of here." she sauntered to the mouth of the alley, turning to look over her shoulder at us.

"See you on the flip side." she blew a kiss in our direction, and was gone.

* * *

**So yeah, its been awhile... Sorry about that. And i know im probably asking for a lot since ive been so bad about updating but i would really appreciate some reviews. :) i have already started the next chapter and i know what im gonna right about so this one shouldnt take long. but i need some ideas anyways! thanx a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

As I walked away from Alice and Jasper, my head began to spin.

I was tired and drunk on human blood, and the last thing I had wanted to do was mess around with Little Miss Phsycic.

But somehow I found myself telling her everything, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Because if there was one thing I knew, Alice wasn't going to keep this a secret from her family for long.

And that meant that soon enough, my disappearing from Forks will have been for nothing.

Because Edward will know where I am, and once Alice tells him about me I'm sure that I will become a big family discussion topic.

I walked back inside the boarding house, shrugging out of my jacket and leaving it in the doorway.

Damon gave me a quizzical look from the living room, opening his mouth to say something.

"Not now!" I snapped, holding up a hand.

Elena's head popped up from behind the couch, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Everything alright?" she asked, changing her gaze from me to Damon and back again.

"No! Everything is not alright! Why would anything be alright? Nothing is ever alright!" I rambled as I stormed into the kitchen, wrenching open the refrigerator door and snatching up a blood bag.

I slammed it shut as Damon and Elena entered the kitchen.

Silently they watched me tear open the bag and pour it into a clear glass, hesitating before sipping it.

"I shouldn't have come here…" I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

Damon shook his head, slowly walking around the table towards me.

"Don't say that Bells…" he whispered, holding out a hand.

He was inching forward like I was some kind of animal, poised to strike.

"Stop tiptoeing around me!" I shrieked, shattering the glass in my hand.

The blood leaked down my wrist and onto the countertop, a muffled curse escaping my lips.

I opened my hand and picket out the shards of glass, watching as the cuts instantly healed themselves.

"What is going on?" Elena finally spoke, coming to stand beside Damon.

Shaking my head I smiled, but it was bitter.

"I had some visitors from my past, and being that I am a total idiot I told them some things I probably shouldn't have. Now their friends are going to come around and ask questions, ones that I really don't want to answer…" I trailed off, licking some blood off of my finger.

"Does this have anything to do with that pretty little scar on your wrist?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I lifted my arm, glancing down at the crescent mark James had given me.

"I know it's from a cold one, they are the only things that leave a mark."

Nodding I slid the pile of glass on the counter into my hand, dumping it into the trash can.

"You caught me." I took a seat at the table, Elena and Damon following my lead.

"So, last August I was traveling around Arizona and I met this woman Renee. She was working at this diner in Phoenix, and she was real sweet on me. Thought I was a teenage runaway." I rolled my eyes at the thought, remembering how she insisted on giving me free meals.

"Anyway, we became close and she told me about her divorce and her ex husband living in a little rinky dink town called Forks in Washington. She also told me about her daughter, Isabella Marie Swan who had just gone to live with said ex husband. It was all just too easy, I made her believe that I was Isabella in town for a quick visit. I mean, how much more coincidental could it get? I planned it that I would go to that town of Forks, and kill the girl, then assume her identity. Turns out things were much more in my favor then I expected." I glanced away from my hands, noticing the intense looks on the couples faces.

"When I got there, it was night and I found the address Renee had given me. There was a cop car and an old pickup in the driveway. Charlie, that was his name, was the chief of police. So I took a look around from the outside seeing as I couldn't go in yet, and found Isabella in the upstairs bedroom. To my surprise, she was dead." Elena gasped.

"Yeah, I know I was pretty shocked too. Wasn't hard to figure out, couple of emptied pill bottles on the end table gave it away as a suicide. So I knocked on the front door and Charlie came down and I compelled him to let me in, then compelled him to forget he had ever woken up and let me in. From there I took her body and buried it in the woods, got rid of the bottles and after that it was pretty easy to assume her life. From then on I **was **Isabella Swan." The two nodded, but Damon just stared.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"That doesn't explain the scar." he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling my eyes I nodded, continuing on.

"So on my first day of school everything went smoothly, made some friends, pissed off some guys, then came lunch time. That was when I saw them. A group of the cold ones, all with gold eyes. Two girls, Alice and Rosalie, and three guys. Emmet, Jasper, and… Edward." Elena noticed my hesitation on the last name and leaned forward eagerly, her eyes alight with excitement.

"I played it cool, as usual, and acted the appropriate part of a curious teenage girl. Got some information on their living arrangements and their cover story right away. They were playing the role of five teenage kids adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The coven leaders obviously. I didn't have a big deal with it until my next class, when I had to sit next to Edward. I knew right away there would be an issue, he could barely resist my blood spent the whole period trying not to brake off parts of the table." I giggled, reliving how hard it had been for me not to laugh at his discomfort.

"You look confused." I said, smiling at Elena.

"What exactly, is a cold one?" she asked.

"A cold one is another type of vampire," Damon explained. "But their hearts don't beat, they have no blood, their skin is rock hard, they sparkle in sunlight, and they have no fangs when they feed. But it is almost impossible for them to stop when they do. Oh and another thing, sometimes they have special powers."

"Did any of the ones you know have powers?" Elena asked, looking back at me.

I nodded. "Alice was a phsycic she could see the future depending on a person's decision, Jasper could sense and affect someone's emotions, and Edward could read minds." she nodded slowly.

"May I continue?" the two smiled at me.

"Alright then. So afterwards I decided I would make him admit what he was to me, while believing I was a human. It was quite fun actually, watching him squirm as he made excuses for un human actions he would let slip. Such as saving me from a van that skidded across the ice and nearly hit me, with his bare hands. That was fun. Then finally, came the day. I confronted him in the forest behind the school, and he admitted it. From there, I became… his girlfriend I suppose you could say. Although it felt like a lot more. We went everywhere together, and I got to know his family. But then, everything took a turn for the worse. His family had the bright idea of playing baseball, there was a thunderstorm and it would mask the sounds of our activities. Anyway, around the end of our game, a couple of nomad cold ones showed up and ruined the party. They drank from humans, unlike the Cullens, so that brought out some strife in-between everyone. We were nearly in the clear, no one had noticed me, and then the wind picked up and one of the nomads caught my scent. His name was James. Long story short it became a game of cat and mouse, and I ended up losing. He bit me in some ballet studio in Phoenix, he knew I "grew up" there and he believed he could trick me into believing he had my mom. I went along with it, and when I realized he was videotaping our little moment, I realized I couldn't very well expose myself. So I acted weak, then Edward showed up, sucked the venom out, his family killed James and we all lived happily ever after. We done now?" I slapped my hands on the table, pushing my chair back and standing up.

"Where's this Edward guy now?" Damon asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"He left me." I said simply, then stalked from the room.

"I'm going to go see Stefan." Elena whispered, slipping downstairs.

I lay on the couch in silence, brushing a tear off of my cheek.

Damon sighed as he lifted up my feet, plopping down beside me and setting them down in his lap.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I murmured, gazing into the flames of the fireplace.

"Pushing you to tell me all of that, I didn't know that…" he trailed off, rubbing his jaw.

It was a nervous thing of his, as was my hair thing.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, her breathing labored as she ran up the cellar stairs.

"Damon he's gone! Stefan's gone!" her face was panicked, and her eyes wheeled around wildly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked quietly, confused.

"We talked a little while ago after Damon explained everything about their past, and he talked about his guilt and stuff… then I gave him his ring and told him to find me when he was ready. Now the ring is on his bed, and he's not here!" she cried, rubbing her hands over her forehead.

"I know where he is." Damon said calmly, wandering over to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"He's at the river, where Emily took us after we died." she nodded, rushing out the door with Stefan's ring clutched in her palm.

I watched her go, eyebrows furrowed.

"You think he'll come back?" I asked uncertainly, looking up at Damon.

He nodded, looking in no way concerned.

"Stefan says he feels guilty for everything in the past, sure, I believe that. But if there's one thing he would hate himself for, it's hurting Elena. He'll be back, and then I'm going to have a talk with him about his _guilt._" he sneered the last word, downing his scotch.

Damon and I lounged on the couch for the next hour and a half, gazing into the fire and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Finally I caught the sound of footsteps in the entry hall and Stefan entered the living room, clutching Elena's hand who stood slightly behind him.

Scrambling up from my seat Damon rose from beside me, crossing his arms over his chest.

Letting a small smile come onto my face I stepped forward, and my brother met me halfway.

Throwing my arms around his waist I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his ever present scent of coffee and animal blood.

The tang left me with a slight thirst but I ignored it, tipping my chin up to gaze at Stefan.

"Is everything all better?" I asked, feeling like a little kid again making sure mommy and daddy were done fighting.

"Yeah, everything's good. We'll talk later." I nodded, detaching myself from his arms.

"Come on, let's get changed." I walked past him and over to Elena, leading her from the room.

This wasn't a conversation I wanted to be a part of, although I knew I would hear the whole thing anyway.

I leant Elena a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to wear while I changed into something similar, all the while listening to my brothers discuss the past.

Finally the two bid each other good night and I told Elena, sending her to my brothers bedroom.

Once she was gone I collapsed onto my bed, running a hand through my hair.

I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with all of this for much longer.

It was one thing to handle my fighting older brothers, but it was another thing entirely to deal with my ex boyfriend coming back to find out the truth.

I groaned, flopping back onto my pillows.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

Suddenly a presence in the room caught my attention and I sat up, slowly scanning the room.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, touching my toes to the floor as I gingerly came to a stand.

There was someone outside, close by, a vampire.

Spinning around I gasped, there she was standing by the window.

"God Anna!" I yelped, clutching my chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

Being a vampire had its advantages and normally I could tell when someone was around, it was only vampires older than me that caught me off guard.

As I brushed my hair away from my face I fully caught sight of her face, slightly obscured by her dark waves.

"Anna?" I asked, drifting towards her.

Slowly she lifted her head, and I frowned even deeper.

Her deep soulful brown eyes were puffy and red, and tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

"She's dead." she sobbed out, wrapping her arms around herself. "They killed her."

It didn't take a genius to know who she was talking about, and I bolted to her side.

Wrapping her up in my arms I shed a tear of my own, Pearl had been the mother I had never known.

Somewhat like Esme, although I didn't count her anymore. Not really.

Silently I sat her down on the bed and undressed her, leaving her shivering in her undergarments as I grabbed a loose long sleeved top and some sweatpants I had brought with me from Forks.

Getting her dressed I coaxed her into my bed, sweeping her hair out of her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

Anna had been my closest friend since I could remember, but as long as I had known her I had never seen her shed a tear.

She hadn't needed a reason to when her mother was trapped, she knew that somehow someway she would be able to get her out again, and she had.

But now Pearl was gone again, this time for good.

* * *

**Ok so i know that i havent updated in a long time so im really sorry for that. anyways, this was pretty much just a filler chapter, and im kinda stuck. so plz, i really need some help with this next BIGGER chapter ok? thanx a bunch i'll update only if i get some reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

Anna lay on her side of the bed, despondent.

She hadn't spoken a word since last night, and she had cried herself to sleep.

In all truth, I had no idea what to do.

Standing in the doorway of my room I crossed my arms over my chest, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

I loved Anna with all my heart, we were like sisters.

Seeing her like this, so broken up, was killing me.

Padding towards her I went around the bed to her side, kneeling to get my face even with hers.

She had her eyes closed, her breathing even, her dark waves settled around her face.

Touching the back of my hand to her cheek I frowned, her tears hadn't dried.

Rising from beside the bed I padded over to my dresser, pulling out clothing to wear for the day.

Silently I dressed in a pair of low rise skin tight blue jeans, a figure hugging lacy black camisole that showed a sliver of skin at my hips, and a black leather jacket.

Grabbing my shoes I checked to make sure all the curtains were closed before slipping out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Pausing in the hall I slipped on my boots before wandering into the bathroom to do my hair.

Pushing open the door I jumped, not expecting to run into Elena.

"Hi," Elena garbled, quickly leaning over the sink and spitting out her toothpaste. "Um, I'm done if you need,"

"That's okay, I'll use the one downstairs." I shut the door as quickly as I could, turning around and shuddering.

I was never going to get used to Katherine's doppelganger wandering the house, and in my brother's t-shirt no less.

"Ugh." I ran a hand through my hair as I jogged down the steps and into the downstairs hallway.

I took a quick detour into the bathroom where I brushed my hair and threw it up into a high ponytail, did my makeup, and put in some silver hoop earrings I had grabbed from my room.

Satisfied I grabbed my bag from the parlor before silently fishing through the pockets of Damon's black leather jacket.

"Bingo." I silently cheered as I pulled out his car keys.

I rushed from the house without a sound, glancing back at the house in triumph.

Sliding into the front seat I tossed my bag onto the passenger side, delighting in the purr the Chevy gave off as I started it up.

Glancing up at the house I saw the curtains in Damon's room whip away as he rushed to the window, his eyes narrowed.

I wiggled my fingers at him as I pulled out of the driveway, ignoring the threats he spewed after me.

* * *

Clicking the lock I grabbed my bag and strolled into the mall, smirking as I immediately grabbed attention from a group of guys going past.

I blew them a kiss as they hooted and hollered after me.

Giggling I continued on, finding a cute boutique that looked promising.

Strutting inside I roamed about, finding a few shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, and a beautiful Louis Vuitton bag.

Leaving with my purchases I felt accomplished and finally relaxed, for what seemed like the first time since I had come back home.

Only five hours later I had had my fill of shopping and headed back outside, opening the trunk of Damon's car.

A whisper of wind snaked along my shoulders and I froze, instantly knowing I was being watched.

Placing my bags on the ground I slowly turned around, taking note that there was no one in the lot with me.

Not that I could see anyway…

Narrowing my eyes I turned back around, leaning down to pick up my bags.

Suddenly a force shoved me up against the car, but expecting the move I flipped them onto the ground and grabbed their throat.

I hissed in their face, my veins branching out along my cheeks.

"Don't, try and scare me." I murmured, leaning back and releasing my grip on the vampire's neck.

"Jesus B chill! I try and play a joke on you once every fifty years and you practically bite my head off!" Jade growled at my easy smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop pouting, it doesn't become you." I teased, standing up and offering her my hand.

Ignoring it she stood, brushing back her long strawberry blonde locks and fixing her clothes.

It never ceased to amaze me how well she dressed, always with a flare of her own but still classy.

She wore a flowing light brown butterfly sleeved top, a black leather mini skirt and knee high Louis Vuitton boots.

"Whatever, will you at least give me a hug?" she held out her arms to me, pushing out her lower lip.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, squeezing her lithe figure.

"I missed you!" she squealed, obviously over her moment of childishness.

"I missed you too." I murmured before pulling away. "Where is Nate by the way?"

"You know Nate, he always loves to show up fashionably late." she rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

I giggled, collecting my bags from the cement floor and pushing them into the trunk. "Yeah, I do know Nate. And knowing him so well, gives me the ability to see how he asked you to lie for him."

I spun around as the trunk closed, raising an eyebrow.

Hands on her hips, eyes wide, she scoffed. "I can not believe you still think, after all these years, that you can tell when- okay yeah."

She gave up and plodded over to the passenger seat, frowning as I slid into my own seat beside her.

"He said he's sorry he can't make it, that he'll be here as soon as he can. He has some... things, to take care of." she put air quotes around 'things', simultaneously rolling her eyes.

I nodded, starting the car and pulling out like a professional.

"Is he going to be here in time for my B-day?" I asked, pushing out my lower lip.

Laughing loudly at my childish face Jade punched my shoulder, shaking her head vigorously.

"Of course he will! It's not everyday you get to turn 164 years old!" she sing-songed, clapping her hands together.

"Ugh! I feel like such an old lady!" I groaned.

"Oh stop! You're not that old compared to some of our other friends." she pointed out, smiling.

I nodded, "S'pose."

"Well I don't feel like going home quite yet, wanna hit the grill?" I asked, glancing over at Jade in the passenger seat.

She shrugged, her blonde hair slipping over her shoulder.

"Sounds good." she said breezily, pulling a cigarette from her pocket.

"Mind if I light up?" I shook my head, trying to focus on the road.

Giggling she blew a ring of smoke at my head and I batted it away, allowing a smile to grace my lips.

"Ew Jade." she smiled, sucking in and blowing out the window instead.

A few moments later we made our way into the grill, chatting about past times and flirting with every male we passed.

Aside from Matt Donavon, he was a friend of Elena's after all.

Taking our seats at a booth near the pool table Jade and I scanned the menus, only taking a moment to decide on a cheeseburger and salad respectively.

"Isobel." I froze with a fry halfway to my mouth, turning slowly at the name.

Spoken by a man at the bar, I could easily spot Isobel's black hair pulled into a wavy pony tail atop her head.

Her skin was creamy white and pale as usual, and she wore a figure hugging black sheath dress.

She was speaking to a man Damon had identified as Alaric, a history teacher/vampire hunter.

He seemed nice, and then I remembered Damon telling me he had been married to a woman named Isobel who had also been Elena's birth mother.

"Shit.." I mumbled, turning around and angrily smacking my fry to the plate.

So much for my calming meal at the grill.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

Shaking my head I slowly gestured to the two, widening my eyes.

'Isobel?' she mouthed, putting down her fork.

I nodded, rolling my eyes.

Isobel had been nothing but a fork in my side since I had met her, two days after she'd been turned. Damon had called me, said there was a female he'd turned because she had asked and wondered if I wanted to take over.

Bored with my life in Arizona at the time I had readily accepted, eager for some fun.

Turns out she wasn't fun at all, simply irritating in her glee.

She had bounced around me like a puppy, excitedly asking questions I never wanted to answer.

Finally I had left while she was sleeping one night, unable to take any more of her babbling, and I hadn't seen her since.

Jade frowned and continued to eat, silently letting me know to go on.

I watched the conversation between the two, Alaric's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his anger in.

Isobel continued to speak calmly, loving the game of pretending that everything was alright.

"Screw you- you selfish bitch." Alaric said, clinking his glass on the bar top and turning away.

I shook my head as I gauged Isobel's suddenly furious expression as she watched him, a smirk curling up her lip.

Then I smirked as well, Isobel didn't know what she was in for.

My gaze didn't waver as I slipped from the booth and followed her out, my steps as silent as ever.

Alaric was putting the key into the lock of his car when she zipped up behind him, spinning him around and wrapping her hand around his neck.

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet, or I'm going to start killing the citizens of this town one by one. And I'm going to start with your history students. Got it?"

Deciding it was my time to intervene I stepped out from the shadows, strutting towards the two.

"What do you think you're doing Izzy?" I purred, watching as she startled and dropped Alaric to the pavement.

He gasped for breath, watching as Isobel backed away.

"Bella?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, reconnecting with the family, you? Oh right, that's what you're doing too isn't it..." I giggled, waving a hand through the air.

"Or so you say, but I think we both know you're only doing this because of Katherine."

She continued to back away as I moved forward, never turning her back.

"I just need to see Elena, it's between me and my daughter. You shouldn't be getting involved."

I scoffed, "Please Isobel, you have as much interest in your daughter as I do in politics. Now get out of here before I lose my patience."

She was gone before I had finished 'patience', her form a blur as she slipped away.

I giggled, rolling my eyes at how predictable she was before turning to the man on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked, holding out my hand to Alaric.

Reluctantly he allowed me to help him up, nodding slowly.

"Yeah… you're Bella right? Damon mentioned you earlier." he murmured, leaning down to swipe at his pants.

"That's me." I confirmed, then gestured behind me. "And this Jade. Jade, this is Alaric."

Jade eagerly brushed past me, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Charmed." she purred, smiling wickedly as he gulped.

"Jade." I warned, shaking my head.

"What? I'm just playing around." she said innocently, strutting back into the grill.

"Sorry about her, she was just being Jade. Trust me she's harmless, no need to worry." he continued to nod, rubbing his throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah…" he laughed nervously. "I shouldn't be, I mean I just saw my wife for the first time since I found out she was a…well you know. Now she's threatening to kill my students and, I shouldn't be okay…" he chuckled again, and I cocked my head to the side in slight concern.

"So I'm going to go with, not so good." I murmured, taking his arm and helping him into his car.

"Think you can make it home?" I asked, watching as he fumbled the key into ignition.

"I'll be fine." he answered gruffly, shutting his door and pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"This town really has a thing for vampires doesn't it?" I closed my eyes in annoyance at her voice, staying completely still.

"Seems so." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can't you even look at me?" her voice was small, and a sigh escaped my lips.

"I can, doesn't mean I want to."

"Please Bella, I miss my best friend." she whimpered, her heels clicking as she took slow steps closer to where I stood.

"You probably should have thought of that before leaving."

"Do you honestly think I wanted to go? Edward-"

"Don't!" I hissed, shaking as I spun around to finally face her. "Don't, say his name."

She nodded sadly, "He told me it was the best thing for you. I didn't realize-"

"What?" I interrupted. "Realize that I was perfectly capable of making decisions for myself? Didn't realize that I already knew what was best for me?"

I stopped, looking above her head at the clear night sky.

"I'm tired Alice," I muttered, dropping my head and brushing my hair away. "Just let me go home so I can sleep, and forget I saw you."

She was already shaking her head, defiance alight in her golden eyes.

"Well I can't Bella! You are and always will be my best friend, and I am not leaving this town until things are right between us." she stomped her foot and a small smile made its way onto my face.

"Whatever, so where's Jasper?" I quickly changed the subject, unwilling to let her see the small crack in my armor.

"I made him go hunting, he wasn't doing so well in this crowd." I nodded, leading the way back into the grill.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your hotel."

Alice smiled gleefully, skipping along behind me as we reentered the warmth of the room.

"Okay!" she chirped.

Jade was back at our booth, flirting with a cute waiter as she got out of paying the check.

"Jade this is Alice, Alice this is Jade." I introduced the two as Jade waved goodbye to the waiter, staring hungrily after him.

"Jade." I scolded, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, you were saying?" she looked back at me, then exaggeratingly slowly lowered her gaze to see Alice.

"Wow, I didn't know there were such a thing as midget vampires." she giggled, flipping her bouncy blonde curls off her shoulder.

The glint of anger in her eyes explained everything, somehow she knew I didn't have a good relationship with her.

"There aren't, I'm just exceptionally short." Alice quipped, popping her hip out defiantly.

I rolled my eyes, imaging the two as cats hissing at each other.

"Look, let's not get too hostile with each other here. I'm just giving Alice a ride back to her hotel, and then we are going home 'cuz I'm tired. So until then, let's be civil. Okay?" Alice and Jade continued to glare at each other, before Alice looked back at me.

"Sure Bella." she smiled innocently, skipping off to go grab her coat.

"I don't like it." Jade glowered, unable to tear her gaze away from Alice.

"You don't have to, she's one of my... friends, I'm giving her a ride and we are going back home. Then, hopefully we won't have to see her again." I said simply, watching as Jade suddenly lifted an eyebrow in defiance.

"Thought you said she was your friend?"

"Was." I clarified.

Just then Alice came skipping toward us, eyes alight with fire. "I call shotgun!" she squealed.

Jade simply moaned, stomping along behind me.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ BELOW! THANX!_**

**Ok so i know it has been awhile, lots of apologies, hugs, kisses, all that good stuff. Now, I'm really sorry about all that but there is something I need to mention before i forget. I need some reviews and opinions on whether or not i should continue including the cullens and jacob. also, next chapter will be out much quicker... i hope. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View **

**5 Days Later - [Bella's Birthday/2 Days before Founder's Day]**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The first thing I realized as I awoke on my birthday morning was that someone was jumping on me, and screaming in my ear.

Jade.

"It's time to wake up! I have big plans for us today!"

I groaned, shoving her off with little to no effort.

She hit the floor with a loud 'oof', and I sat up groggily.

"Why do you insist on waking me up in such a rude manner." I grumbled.

Jade's head popped up at the side of the bed, her eyes narrowed.

"First of all, ouch. Second of all, it's your birthday, and we need to discuss your party."

I stretched my arms above my head, letting out a yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing over to see Jade already dressed.

"Five pm."

"Seriously? Why'd you let me sleep in so late?" I asked, getting up and moving over to my dresser.

"Damon wouldn't let me in. He told me that sleep was the best gift I could give you. I told him that was bullshit and tried to wake you, then he locked me in the cellar."

I giggled, deciding on a red long sleeved pullover top, worn True Religion skinny jeans, and a pair of black flat knee-high riding boots I had found in a vintage store.

"So what were you saying about a party?" I asked, stripping down to my underwear.

"Right! Well, there's a party at the Grill tonight. I'm looking at it as your birthday party, anyway we're going."

I rolled my eyes, pulling on my clothes.

"Seriously? The Grill?"

"What's wrong with the grill?" she pouted.

"Nothing." I shook my head, peering in the mirror as I put in my earrings. "Just seems a little, I don't know, relaxed for you."

"Well I didn't exactly have a lot of time to plan! And I don't know Mystic Falls that well…" she shrugged sheepishly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh stop, I was only kidding." I rolled my eyes, applying some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss to my face before pulling my slightly wavy hair back into a half up half down.

"Whatever. So listen, step one: Go see Elena and invite her and her friends. I think I speak for everyone when I say tonight is a night to take it easy and have fun." she rose her eyebrows and I nodded in agreement, planting my hands on my hips as I listened.

"Step two: Rifle through that expansive wardrobe of yours and find some kick-ass dresses. Finally, step three: Dance/Drink the night away."

Smiling I grabbed my bag from the floor and pulled out my car keys, jingling them lightly as we stepped into the hallway.

"Let's get started."

**3 Hours Later - Mystic Falls Grill**

**Alice's Point of View**

The club music was pounding in my ears, and I smiled at the feeling of Jasper's hands on my hips.

Rocking back and forth against him the bass pulsed through me, and I closed my eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck, eliciting a gentle moan to pass through my lips.

Chuckling he twirled me to face him, and I snaked my arms around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky?" My voice was a mere whisper compared to the raging beat, but I knew he could hear me perfectly.

Smiling wide, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

He stared blankly over my shoulder, and I turned in confusion.

Looking past the mob of dancers and the dining area, I spotted him.

Jacob Black.

For once he was wearing a shirt, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared us down.

I could feel Jasper growl through our body contact, and I twined my fingers through his.

Tilting my head at Jacob I gestured to the exit at the back which opened to a parking lot, and beside it a desolate alley.

He nodded reluctantly, strolling outside without a backwards look.

I shared a tense glance with Jasper before heading out after him.

Straightening my strapless black dress, I nervously tugged at the strands of my curled hair.

Jacob turned to face us as the door slammed shut, Jasper coming to stand beside me.

"What are you doing here Black?" he snarled.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Jacob." I pleaded.

"Like you really need to ask." he rolled his eyes. "Charlie was… is, acting weird. Too happy. Bella left, and he just kept saying it was for the best and that she was safe." he shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides.

I winced, the memory of Charlie's blank gaze fresh in my mind.

"Anyway, I suspected one of you leeches with your special powers had gotten to him, and Bella as well. So I decided to track her scent, it led to some house back a couple miles. The rude-ass human living there knew her, but said he didn't know where she was."

**Flashback**

_The large door opened to reveal a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes like ice. _

"_Hi, is Bella here?" _

"_No." _

"_Where could I find her?"_

"_Hell if I know."_

_With that the door slammed shut, leaving Jacob confused and a tad angry._

**Flashback**

"So I left, and ended up following her trail here. Wasn't hard to pick you two out of the crowd." he smirked. "Now let's get down to business. Where the fuck is Bella?"

I glanced up at Jasper, unsure of what to say.

"Jacob…"

Suddenly the side door slammed open, and I darted to the other side of the building with Jasper right behind me.

Reluctantly Jacob followed, grumbling as he stood beside us.

"Shh!" I hissed, the last thing we needed was for a human to wander into the middle of a near-fight.

I nearly gasped as Bella came tripping through the doorway, a tall attractive blonde man stumbling out after her.

"Come on!" she chirped, leading him down the stairs and into the alley tunnel.

Giggling she wound her arms around him, kissing him as he pushed her up against the cement wall.

His hands gripped her waist, and she moaned.

Ew…

Chuckling he kissed down her neck, trailing down to her chest.

She tilted her head back, breathing heavily and my jaw dropped at the change in her face.

I had seen it in my vision, but it was nothing compared to in person.

Red surrounded the green of her eyes, and thin veins slithered and branched up just beneath them.

Grabbing his face Bella forced him to meet her gaze, her dark fingernails digging into his skin.

"You are not afraid. You will not scream. You won't make a sound."

Transfixed, he barely had time to nod before she opened her mouth, her teeth lengthening into fangs.

With a smile she sank them into his neck, flipping them so he was against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Jacob exclaimed, shooting down the stairs to the mouth of the alley. "Hey!"

Bella whipped around, eyes blazing, teeth sharp, mouth and chin dripping blood.

At the sight of her Jacob trembled violently, preparing to shift.

Bella smiled, dropping the man and sauntering forward.

"Jacob. How nice to see you."

Temporarily he stilled, confusion filling him.

"How do you know my name leech?" he roared.

"Oh Jake, I'm hurt. I thought that night at the movies would have cemented our relationship." she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Then again you did have your father reject me for you shortly after."

Jacob cocked his head to the side, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh right, I forgot. You don't know this part of me." she swept her hand over the length of her body. "Maybe you'll recognize me like this."

Smirking she closed her eyes, her body resembling static for a moment before changing.

Her wavy chestnut locks turned to straight brown hair, her skin growing paler as her body thinned out.

The olive green low back sheath dress she wore grew slightly looser, and she opened her eyes to reveal dark irises.

"Better?"

Jacob backed away, pointing a finger at her. "It's not, but, Bella?"

She smirked, folding skinny arms over her chest.

"Shocked you even remember me." she laughed humorlessly.

"I don't, I don't understand."

"Didn't expect you to. You see Jacob, I'm not the Bella you grew up with. She's buried in Forks, dead for about two years now. I am the Bella that Edward fell in love with, the Bella you fell in love with." she murmured, stepping closer until their noses practically touched.

"And right now you're abandoning all your duties, unwilling to kill me for your pack, because all you can think about is how much you want to kiss me."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he gaped silently.

She leaned forward slowly, and I frowned with disgust.

"No!" Jacob's hand shot out, sending Bella flying into the wall.

Cement cracked and crumbled, falling down around her as she blurred again before returning to her true self.

"Wow, you have more control than I thought." she mused, standing and brushing herself off.

"What the fuck is going on? Who are you really?" he demanded.

"Jacob." I finally spoke up, moving down the stairs to join them. "We all need to calm down, and have a talk. About everything."

He glared angrily at me, his chest heaving as he nodded.

"Fine."

"What's going on down here?" Damon appeared at the mouth of the alley, Anna close behind.

"Just chatting with an old friend." she smiled, winking at a disgruntled Jacob.

Jacob growled, his body beginning to shake again. "You."

"Me?" Damon touched a hand to his chest in confusion, "What did I do?"

"You're that man who wouldn't tell me where Bella was."

"Well it looks like you found her anyway."

"What are you?" he snarled, muscles bulging as he struggled to contain himself.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Didn't we just go through this?" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever, I am going to go finish my snack elsewhere." Bella leaned down and lifted the boy's arm over her shoulder, dragging him up the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jacob shouted, leaping forward.

Mid-air, he exploded.

His shirt and pants were shredded, and in his place stood a wolf the size of a horse.

Razor sharp teeth the size of my hands were bared at all of us, Damon's eyes widening.

"So that's what you are."

Jacob lunged for him, claws extended.

"Damon!" Elena yelled out from the back door, rushing down the steps towards us.

Anna reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back against the wall.

At the same moment, Bella shot forward, shoving her brother out of the way as Jacob landed.

"Bella!" Jade emerged beside Elena and Anna, her face changing rapidly.

She sprang forward and grabbed Jacob's paw, twisting until we all heard a sickening crack.

Howling in pain he swiped at her, unprepared for the kick she delivered to his chest, sending him straight into the solid cement wall.

"Bella?" Jade leaned over her, lifting her head up as her eyes fluttered. "Are you okay?"

Bella sat up, taking her hand as she stood. "I'm fine."

"Damon?" Elena rushed over, helping him stand from where he had been knocked against the wall.

"I'm good." he shook off her hand, stalking towards Jacob. "But you won't be."

Groaning Jacob shifted back, naked.

Jade cried out, "My eyes! Oh god, I'm blind!" with that she scurried back inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay Elena, I think these two have it covered." Anna turned away, leading Elena back to the safety of the Grill.

Damon and Bella stood staring at each other, silently conversing about what to do.

"So, what are you planning on doing with him?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped.

"What?"

"They can't do anything to him! If he dies, the treaty will be broken." he gestured at the wolf.

"How could they possibly even known we were involved? Besides, no one said anything about killing him."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"But I want to kill him." Damon growled.

"Well you can't," Bella snapped. "Despite everything he was still my friend. He's not going to die here tonight."

Huffing angrily Damon stalked off, dragging Bella's snack off with him. "I'll take care of this one."

"Don't kill him!" Bella shouted after him, shaking her head. "He's so dramatic when he doesn't get his way."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Jacob stood from the ground, snapping his wrist back in place.

"Gross." I looked away, focusing on Jasper's t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, is my nakedness bothering you tick?" he sneered.

"Actually it's bothering all of us," Bella put her hands on her hips. "I mean, there's not much to look at."

He blushed, glaring as he attempted to cover himself with his hands. "I'm still waiting for you to explain yourselves."

"Alice, Jasper, you mind? I have some other things to deal with." Bella walked off into the darkness.

* * *

**I know i haven't updated in a while, and I'm soo sorry.  
****I saw all the people starting to follow me and i was thinking to myself, shit i really need to update.  
****so here it is.  
****i know it really sucks, but dont worry i'm already working on another chapter. hope this curbs you guys for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

**Flashback**

"_Catch me!" I taunted, raising my voice to be heard above the rushing water. _

_I galloped past the stream, barely tall enough in the saddle to see above Elizabeth's flying white mane. _

"_If it's the last thing I do!" Damon called after me. _

_I looked over my shoulder, laughing as I realized how close he'd gotten. _

"_Faster Lizzy, faster!" I cheered, tapping her with my heels. _

_She snorted and broke into a flat out run, her strides growing longer as she ate at the land. _

"_Not fair! Geoffy's getting older, it's not fair to push him!" _

_I rolled my eyes, pulling up the reins and turning in a circle. _

_Damon sat atop his big bay horse, patting its neck as it evened out its labored breathing. _

_Riding so we were side by side I pouted, stroking Geoffy's neck. _

"_I'm sorry, you act like such a yearling half the time I forget your age." I laughed. _

"_We best be getting back, father won't like us being out so close to dark." Damon turned us back in the direction of home, clicking his tongue. _

_We moved slowly together, taking the path home at a walk. _

"_Why don't we spend as much time together anymore?" I blurted out suddenly._

"_Are we not spending time together right now?" he countered. _

_I sighed, "This is the first time I feel I've seen you in weeks. You're always with Ms. Pierce." I gritted my teeth, struggling to not spit her name. _

"_Yes well, she is a guest and I feel it's my duty to see that she is comfortable here." _

"_That's not why and you know it. Don't lie to me Damon." I looked upon him evenly. _

"_I don't know what you mean Isabella. Ms. Pierce is a friend and a guest, nothing more." He answered tightly._

"_I wasn't aware we spent time with friends and guests unclothed." I looked away, pushing Lizzy into a canter as we neared the house. _

_I could feel Damon's shocked gaze on my back, but I ignored him. _

_It was the last time we spoke._

**End Flashback**

"How is it I always know where to find you?" A deep voice rumbled behind me, a hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

A grin tugged at the corner of my lips, and I turned.

"Nate."

Standing in all of his handsome glory Nate wore a faded pair of Levis and a frayed long sleeved gray t-shirt, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

As usual he was wearing those obnoxious chucks I always wanted him to throw away, scuffed and dirty with the laces trailed through mud and dirt.

"Bella."

I smiled, looking back to the dark trees beside the falls.

"You're late."

He chuckled, nodding.

"Only a little. It's," he glanced at his nonexistent watch. "11:45."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever, Jade told me you had something to deal with…"

"Yeah, just some friends turned non-friends I had to… make "amends" with."

There was a pregnant pause and I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"The Cullen's are coming to find me." I whispered.

His head swiveled, his dark eyes gazing at me in awe. "What are you going to do?"

I stared ahead at the dark, seemingly endless waters.

"I have to leave."

Nate was nodding beside me, running a hand through his short cropped hair.

"Let's go get Jade, we can be out of here in an hour."

I turned to him in surprise, eyes widening.

"You would do that for me? You just got here, you hate running around."

He laughed then, a big echoing chuckle that rang in my ears.

"Of course I would." He said it so simply, with such conviction that it startled me.

Edward, Alice – hell all of the Cullen's – had disappointed and let me down.

Even my brothers and my family had hurt me and left me alone when I had needed them most, I had forgotten what it was like to have someone so completely on my side.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Bells," I turned to him, tucking a long black strand of hair behind my ear. "I will do anything you need me to, Jade too."

I reached my hand up towards his face, running my finger across the strong line of his jaw.

"I know."

He leaned down and kissed me, soft and sweet.

His lips moved against mine in slow tandem, my eyes fluttering closed.

When I pulled back our foreheads rested against one another's, our breathing soft and slow.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**i know i know, it has been a hell of a long time, and this is really short.  
i blame it on the cancerous disease known as: writer's block.  
i will say though, i've been asking for help and no ones been answering!  
if you have ideas pleeasee let me know!  
also, visit my tumblr if you want to see the cast of my story's and clothes and stuff  
here's the address: : / / w w w . . . c o m**


	10. Chapter 10

**Third Person's Point of View**

**Somewhere – About 1 year later **

_His whole body was quaking with fear, his arms, legs, fingers, toes. _

_He had never felt fear quite like this. _

_It wasn't the kind you felt getting onto a roller coaster, or as you prepared yourself for cliff diving. _

_It was white hot terror, coursing through his veins like fire. _

_It was the fear of knowing, knowing that in mere moments he was going to die. _

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are." She sang._

_His eyes slammed shut, his body curling in on itself. _

_The chilling cold of marble seeped through his shirt, and he tried desperately to calm his harsh breathing. _

"_You can run, but you can't hide." _

_Fog swirled around his ankles and he looked at the gravestone across from him. _

_It read, 'Grayson and Miranda Gilbert'._

_He didn't know them, didn't know who they were, how they had come to lie here under the earth in an early grave according to the dates on the tombstone. _

_They'd died on the same day, probably an accident of some kind. _

_In that moment though, he felt some kind of a connection. _

_He was going to die on the ground above their bodies, how could he not feel something?_

_There was silence, and slowly he sat up. _

_With a gulp he peered around the gravestone he had been pressed against, his knuckles were white he had his fists clenched so hard. _

_Nothing. _

_She was gone, disappeared. _

_Slowly, hesitantly, he stood up. _

_He looked back to where she had stood, just for a moment. _

_It seemed like hours he had been sitting there, believing he was going to die, and just like that she was gone._

_He turned. _

_Her eyes were dark against her olive toned skin, her long hair in gentle waves down to her lower back. _

_But what were most noticeable were the thin red veins that had branched up beneath her eyes, writhing as her red-rimmed eyes flicked up and down over his figure. _

_Her teeth. _

_As she smiled at him, she revealed what could only be fangs. _

_He only had a second to scream before she sunk them into his throat. _

**Bella's Point of View**

**Hawaii – About 1 year later**

I couldn't have imagined a better day, being warmed by the rays of the early morning sun and being fanned by the lazy sway of palm trees.

Smiling slightly I stretched my body like a cat before sitting up, peeling back the side of my white bikini top to check my tan line.

Satisfied I stood up, squishing my toes in the sand as I made my way towards the ocean.

I could hear Jade and Nate stomping around the beach house, their bickering breaking through the moment of peaceful calm I had come to love.

Rubbing my temples I stepped into the incredibly clear water, the warm foam lapping at my ankles.

"We have to tell her!" Jade growled, stomping one sandal-clad foot.

I tucked a hair behind my ear, eyebrows furrowing.

Were they talking about me?

"Why? This is probably the best year she has ever had since I've known her, why are you so eager to ruin it?" Nate barked.

I listened with bated breath as they stomped around the house, anger and tension so abundant you could practically smell it.

"He is her brother, Nate! He needs her help! What if something happened and he died, and she found out that we never told her he asked for her help. She would blame herself forever!"

I balked, which of my brothers had asked for my help?

Abandoning all hope of a peaceful day on the beach I marched away from the water and grabbed my towel, flashing up to the house.

"I'll go! Just-" Nate broke off as he sensed me in the doorway, his shoulders sagging. "Bella, I…"

I glared, tossing my towel on the back of the couch beside me.

Sand spilled along the hardwood floors behind me as I strode up to him, the top of my head barely meeting his chin.

"What's this I hear about secrets?" I demanded, hands on hips.

"Damon called. He needs your help in Mystic Falls. A lot of… stuff happened since you left." Jade murmured from her position on the velvet purple Moroccan chaise, wringing her wrists nervously.

"Such as…" I prompted.

She looked away, biting her lip.

I knew then that whatever it was, it was serious.

Lip biting for Jade was like ugly snotty crying for normal people, in other words it meant nothing good.

"Anna's dead."

I started, feeling as if someone had stuck a stake through my stomach.

My hands gripped Nate's arm and he lowered me onto the couch, my knees too shaky to support me.

Jade instantly came to my side, smoothing my hair and cooing soft words and promising that it was in no way my fault.

**Flashback**

"_I'm leaving. The Cullen's found me and I… I can't face them just yet."_

_Anna nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled slightly. _

"_Well I'm glad you're telling me this time. Better than waking up to a compelled human leaving the message for me." _

_I giggled, "I thought it was pretty creative."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Bella. I wish you'd stay."_

"_I know but…" I trailed off, rubbing at my arms. _

"_I get it." She hugged me, her arms tightening around me as we embraced. _

"_Come with me." I pulled away smiling, my hands gripping the tops of her shoulders in excitement. _

_She frowned, shaking her head gently. "I can't…"_

"_Oh come on, it'll be just like old times! We can go to New York, Paris, terrorize the French again! You know how much you loved it the last time!" I laughed, bouncing on the balls of my feet. _

"_Bella, I love Jeremy. I can't go." She murmured, tugging away from my tightening grip. _

_I sobered, nodding. "Right, no. I understand. Sorry."_

_She hugged me again. "I'm sorry. But listen, we're going to be seeing each other again real soon okay? You're going to help me when I turn Jeremy."_

_I stepped back, slightly shocked. "You're planning on turning him?"_

"_Of course. Didn't you hear me? I love him, Bells. He's the one for me."_

_She said it with such utter conviction, her face the perfect expression of true love that I had to smile. _

"_Okay Anna. It's a deal. Love you." _

_We exchanged one last lingering hug, our promise hovering in the air._

**End Flashback**

"How?"

"There was an invention by John Gilbert, Pearl had given it to Damon before she was killed. He believed it to be de-spelled by a witch friend of Elena's, and it was given to the present John Gilbert as a part of some deal. It wasn't actually de-spelled." Jade sighed. "Are you sure-"

"How Jade?"

"The invention set off a frequency that affected only vampires, John had them rounded up and thrown into the basement of the old apothecary Pearl ran. He set it on fire, but staked Anna first. Damon barely got out."

There was utter silence, my chest heaving as I dropped my head into my hands.

"Stefan?"

"He's okay. Elena and Alaric got him away from the crowd. It happened on Founder's Day."

I snapped my eyes shut, shaking my head.

That had only been a few days after I'd left.

If only I had stayed longer… "This is my fault."

They were quiet, and Nate sat beside me.

I sniffed, rubbing my hands over my face before pulling myself together.

"What's wrong? Why does he need my help now?"

They exchanged a loaded glance, neither speaking.

From there they relayed everything that had happened in Mystic Falls since I had been gone.

Katherine, the werewolves, the new vampires, the originals, the sacrifice, Damon's werewolf bite, Stefan's ripper status, and finally Elena's kidnapping.

"Klaus has her, he needs your help." Jade's hand rubbed my back, up and down.

I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing a single tear to roll down to my chin.

"Let's go."

* * *

**please! i'm begging here! leave me reviews with some substance!**

**xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**_so i just wanted to make a few things clear:_  
**

**_1. Bella has darkish blue eyes and black hair  
2. Bella was born in 1845 and turned in 1862 at 17 years old  
3. Damon was turned at 20 years old, Stefan at 17_**

**_also, please make sure to visit my tumblr page (link on profile page) so you can see all the pix_**

**_enjoy! _**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

**Mystic Falls – 6 Hours Later**

Jade and Nate were silent from their respective seats of back and passenger.

I didn't have to look at them to see the glances they were continually shooting at each other, then at me.

They were worried, obviously.

And could I blame them? Eh, not really.

I hadn't spoken since we'd left the beach house aside from giving a few orders and snapping at Jade for dropping my antique Louis Vuitton steamer trunk.

I mean, it was from the Titanic for Christ's sakes!

Jade cleared her throat, twirling a section of long blonde hair around her finger.

"Spit it out." I murmured, making sure she heard the firm command behind my voice.

She sighed, picking at her nail beds nervously. "What are you planning?"

My hands tightened around the steering wheel of our rental car, "Well if he wasn't already dead I would torture and kill John Gilbert. But since he _is _dead, I suppose I'll have to settle for just helping my brothers get Elena back."

There was a pregnant pause, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Nate's voice was hesitant, and I almost laughed at how similar he sounded to a child afraid of asking a question in class.

"Simple. Distract Klaus. You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Nate snarled, leaning over into the front seat.

I reached over and patted his head, giggling as he smacked it away.

"It means, Klaus and I have some unfinished business. Maybe seeing me will draw him away from Elena just long enough to distract him."

"So let me get this straight, you and Klaus? Were a… thing?" Jade's disgusted expression almost made me laugh, and I opted for a small smirk.

"Sure let's go with that."

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls – 1860 (15 years old)**

"_Isabella, would you join me in the parlor?" I looked up from the book I was reading in the library, smiling at my father's outstretched hand. _

"_Of course." _

_Allowing him to help me up from my seat I straightened my skirts, tucking a stray curl behind my ear._

"_There's someone I want you to meet. Isabella, this is Mr. Mikaelson." _

_He gestured to the man I found standing before me, his eyes a gray blue, his hair a sandy blonde that had been groomed neatly to curl at the nape of his neck. _

"_Miss Salvatore." He murmured, bending at the waist as he slid my hand into his own. "It's a pleasure."_

_He kissed the tops of my fingers, his lips curved into a smile._

_I gave the demure, gentle expression my mother had taught me from a young age, curtsying just so. _

"_Quite." My voice was light, my eyes averted in the correct amount of politeness. _

"_Mr. Mikaelson, will you be joining us for dinner?" My father gestured to the sitting area, and we all took our seats on the low backed velvet chaise and adjoining chairs. _

"_I wouldn't want to impose Giuseppe." He leaned back, his eyes trained upon me though he spoke with my father. _

"_Nonsense! We would be glad to have you! Isabella, let Sylvia know to set another place at the table." I stood with a nod, but Mr. Mikaelson reached out to me. _

"_Please, I mustn't be staying any longer. My sister is actually expecting me back. I wouldn't want to worry her." He got up, my father following. _

"_Oh yes, I understand. I'll see you off." _

"_No that's alright, I'm sure Isabella wouldn't mind. Would you?" _

_He gazed at me, and I felt myself nodding at him. _

"_Of course not, Mr. Mikaelson. It would be my pleasure." With a smile and a glance at my father I linked arms with the tall man, my heart beating rapidly. _

"_You may call me Nicklaus. I do not care for such formalities." His smile was kind, but I detected an almost feral edge to it._

_It both frightened me, and thrilled me. _

"_Yes, Nicklaus, as you wish." I made sure to keep my trembling under control, steadying my breaths as we walked down the porch steps._

"_You need not be afraid, love. I do not aim to harm you." _

_He had stopped in the gravel road that encircled my home, turning me around to face him. _

_I noted now that he spoke with an English accent, one I was almost sure he had not spoken with to my father._

"_I don't understand what you mean." I stuttered, averting my gaze to his expensive shoes._

_He tilted my chin up with a single finger, stroking my cheek with it once he had my eyes upon his._

"_I believe you do. You find yourself afraid of me for reasons you do not quite understand, but you also find yourself intrigued. Now why would that be, Isabella?" _

_I shook now, unable to control it._

"_I am not sure Nicklaus, why?" I dared to speak, my voice merely above a whisper. _

"_Because you are smart enough to realize the danger I present to you and your family. Now, Isabella, I want you to tell no one of your thoughts about me, understand?" his eyes widened, his pupils expanding and retracting in quick succession. _

"_Yes, I will tell no one." I found myself murmuring. _

"_Good. I will see you soon, love." _

_With that, he disappeared. _

_Leaving me in utter confusion and bewilderment. _

**End Flashback**

"Hello?" I called, pushing open the door to the boarding house. "Anybody home?"

There was silence, and I flashed up to my brother's bedrooms.

Both Stefan's and Damon's were empty, no sign that either of them had been there.

I narrowed my eyes, clomping back down the stairs and into the living room.

"Are we supposed to be looking for them?" Jade was lounging in one of the plush velvet back arm chairs, sucking on a blood bag through a straw.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just looking through every room for my own enjoyment."

"How about we try the grill, it seems that's where they always gather from what you've told me." Nate spoke from behind the wet bar, sipping down a glass of Damon's favorite scotch.

"Worth a shot, you coming?"

The two of them hopped up, following me out the door and into the dark.

"Well that was a bust." I sauntered out of the music-blasting grill, running a hand through my hair.

"Elena's been kidnapped, honestly, what were our chances?" Nate pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, grudgingly excepting his point.

"What now?" Jade piped up, crossing her arms over her chest.

I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face. "I have an idea."

Ducking into the deserted alleyway I pulled out my iPhone, clenching my fists as I dialed her number.

Putting it up to my ear I ignored Jade and Nate's questioning glances and confused prodding, putting a hand up and growling.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was a squeal on the other end.

"Hi."

"I'm soo happy you called! You disappeared out of nowhere! How in the world did you manage to block my visions! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Look we'll talk about that later, I need a favor."

She was quiet, and I could hear Jasper in the background asking who it was.

"What is it?"

"I need you to look for a vision of Elena, the girl my brothers are with. No questions asked."

"…" she was quiet, and I could hear her debating my favor in her head.

"Please." I added, scuffing my boot on the pavement.

"Fine. Just give me a minute. I'll text you with her location." She said confidently, hanging up before I could respond.

"Did you seriously just call the psychic midget?" Jade sneered angrily.

"I didn't see you coming up with a better idea!" I snapped.

My phone bleeped and I looked down, the two of them crowding around me.

'**Mystic Falls General Hospital, call me ASAP.**'

The three of us were strolling up to the doors of the hospital when I spotted Damon rushing inside, the flaming anger I was so familiar with burning in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he roared, storming past a brunette doctor.

"Wait, Damon." She hurried to stop him, grabbing his arm.

"Where is she?"

"Wait, you need to know. When Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain." She planted herself in front of him as I came up behind, quietly listening in.

"What are you saying?"

"He was so worried I didn't want to tell him but, I helped her. She needed my help."

"You what?"

I didn't understand the meaning of her words, and as he raced off I came up to the doctor.

"What do you mean you helped her?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" she backed away, her fingers delving into her pocket.

"Drop the vervain dart and answer my question, please." I murmured, Jade and Nate coming to flank me.

She breathed shakily, "I gave her vampire blood to heal her."

Jade, Nate, and I shared a quick glance, and I pulled the doctor into a quiet alcove.

"What exactly is going on?"

She looked at me in confusion, "You don't know?"

"Up until a few hours ago I was in Hawaii tanning on the beach, last I heard she'd been kidnapped by Klaus, who I am assuming you're familiar with. Mind catching me up?"

She nodded, glancing at Jade and Nate who were silently watching for any eavesdroppers.

"All I know, is that they managed to get Elena out, and put Klaus into some sort of daggered state. But, she hit her head. When she got home, she passed out and was bleeding from the nose. Her brother brought her in and I told him it was a concussion, but she had a cerebral hemorrhage. I gave her vampire blood to heal her." She paused as a coworker went by, glancing at her in confusion.

"I don't know all that happened tonight. What I do know, is that Elena and Matt got driven off of Wickery Bridge. Matt came in in a state of shock, slight hypothermia. Right now, he's in critical condition. Elena, she didn't make it."

I froze, my eyes closing.

It was just as I feared.

"Where is she now?"

"The morgue. Stefan's there with her, she should wake up soon."

I put my hands up to my mouth, calming my breathing.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair crazily.

"What should we do Bella? Tell us what you need?" Nate rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"I'm going to the morgue, and I need you to make sure Matt will be okay. The last thing she needs is another friend's death on her hands, especially now that she'll be a vampire. Jade, I need you to find that witch. Don't approach her, just find her. We need to have a talk."

* * *

**Reviews are my fuel!  
**xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback**

_I gasped as he bit into my inner thigh, chuckling lightly. _

"_Be gentle darling, I am quite sensitive you know." I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, smiling as he placed kisses along my legs, trailing across my stomach and chest, up my neck. _

"_But you just taste so sweet." He nosed my throat, placing hot open mouthed kisses on the underside of my jaw. _

_I closed my eyes, my mouth open in a perfect circle. _

"_I thought you had perfect control." I murmured, tilting my head back. _

_He laughed, his hands skimming my sides. "Not when it comes to you, love."_

_I smiled, holding in my giggles as he growled against my stomach. _

_He paused then, his ear to my chest. _

"_What is it?" I whispered, gently running my hand across the back of his head. _

_He said nothing, putting a finger to his lips. _

"_Your heartbeat. It's steady." He observed, looking up at me from under his lashes. _

_I nodded, drawing my eyebrows together in confusion. _

"_Why would it not?"_

"_A heart cannot beat steady when you are frightened; you are truly not frightened of me?"_

_I laughed wholeheartedly, smiling at his handsome face as our eyes became level once again. _

"_Why should I be frightened? You love me." _

_He smiled, brushing the hair away from my forehead. _

"_That I do. Do you love me? Knowing what I am, what I have done…" he trailed off. _

_I took his hand, bringing it to my chest. _

"_Is my heart not proof enough? All I feel for you is love." I whispered, my fingers traveling up across his cheeks. _

_I drew his face closer, placing my mouth upon his. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies impossibly closer. _

_I groaned as he sat up, taking me with him. _

_My back arched as he trailed his fingers across my shoulder blades, lifting my hair out of the way. _

_I pulled back, my hands behind his neck. _

"_Promise me, you and I will be together forever." _

_He paused, drawing away so that we were face to face. _

"_I promise you, with everything I have in me. We will be together."_

_I smiled, crashing my lips against his. _

_Slowly, we fell back upon the bed's silk sheets. _

**End Flashback**

"This can't be happening." Elena sobbed, pacing the morgue in a trance like state.

"Oh it's happening." Damon grumbled.

"Shut up! For once just shut up! Shut up with your sarcastic comments and your stupid smirks!" she screeched, marching over to where he sat on an unoccupied gurney.

"Well excuse me." He rolled his eyes.

"No! You don't get to pretend like this is some sort of joke!" she snapped.

Without a moment's hesitation her hand whipped across his cheek, leaving an echoing clap.

I hid my smile, turning away just slightly.

"This is my life, Damon. Don't you get it? I'm dead!" she backed away, as if saying those words finally made her situation real.

"I'm dead." She repeated, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Elena." I grabbed her attention while I still had the chance.

She looked up, frowning.

"Bella, when did you get here?"

"That's not important, listen; we need to get you somewhere safe. Away from this place, okay?"

She nodded dazedly, and I held out my hand.

"Come on, I have a car ready outside."

Damon and Stefan stood together by the gurney she had previously been laying upon, their expressions of matching grim making me sick.

As she shuffled towards the doors I turned to them, "Get a grip you two! This is not about you and your stupid romance triangle! Now snap out of it and meet me at the boarding house!"

With that I turned back around, plastering a caring smile back on my face.

Out front Elena and I slid into the backseat of the rental car, Nate behind the wheel.

He gave me a discreet thumbs up in the rearview mirror, letting me know Matt had been taken care of.

I breathed a sigh of relief, one mission down, one to go.

**Jade's Point of View**

I straightened my long sleeved red and white paisley summer dress as I marched up to the Gilbert's front door, praying to god that someone answered my knock.

Almost immediately a young boy came to the door, Jeremy.

"Who are you?" he shut the door, enough so that all I could see was his figure in the doorway.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm a friend of Bella's, Anna's friend?"

His eyes flitted away, and I remembered Bella telling me how in love with him Anna had been.

I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Yeah, I think I saw you. Jane?"

"Jade." I corrected. "Close enough. Anyway, do you happen to know where I can find Elena's witch friend?"

His eyes narrowed, shutting down again.

What was with this kid?

"What do you want with Bonnie?"

_So that's her name… _I mused.

"In case you didn't know, she's the reason Anna is dead. Bella just wants to… talk with her." I smiled sweetly, displaying my best image of innocence expression.

"You mean Bella want's to kill her."

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that."

"Tell Bella the only person who killed Anna was John." He snapped.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" I laughed, leaning against the door jamb. "Your sister asked Bonnie to de-spell John Gilbert's invention so that the Salvatore's and Anna would be safe. When she faked it, she betrayed Elena, her best friend. Do you really think she had purely the town's best interest at heart? Please, she wanted vamp revenge and we all know it."

Satisfied with my Bonnie-dis speech I prepared to march off, when he said my name.

"Wait. What do you mean revenge?"

I smiled, turning back around. "You mean, you don't know? She blames the vampires for her grandmother's death. Why do you think she wants them all dead? If she gets her way and permanently kills Klaus, they're all dead. And that includes your sister now."

He started, his jaw sagging. "What do you know about Elena?"

I shrugged, playing with my nails. "Only that she had vampire blood in her system when she died, and now she's in transition."

I knew that using this information against him was wrong on so many levels, and Bella was sure to chew me out for it later, but Anna had been my friend too.

And I wanted this bitch to pay for Anna's death.

No, I wouldn't kill her, but I sure as hell would make sure she knew what she'd done to my family.

"I don't know where Bonnie is, but I can help you find her. I want to hear this from her too."

He grabbed a coat and shut the door behind him, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

With a press of a button Bonnie's name appeared on screen, and he quickly pressed the green key.

Speed dial, how interesting.

I listened with my arms crossed as the line rang and rang, until finally.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hey, Bonnie, where are you?"

"Why? What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes, what was with people and not answering the question they'd been asked?

It seemed Mystic Falls had a knack for answering questions with other questions.

I held out my hand, "May I?"

He glanced at the phone and then my hand, shrugging as he gave it to me.

"Hello Bonnie. My name is Jade, I'm a friend of the Salvatore's. Now, I know and you and Jeremy have a little thing, and I know you love him. Correct?"

There was silence on the other end, but I knew she was listening.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Elena is dead, and soon enough Jeremy will be too. Unless, that is, you tell me where I can find you. Right now."

"You're lying." She murmured, but I could tell her conviction was wavering.

"I'm really not. You can ask Jeremy if you like."

I held out the phone, and with a new kind of hesitancy he took it.

"She's serious Bonnie, where are you?"

I could tell she didn't want to answer, I mean, who would?

I was basically threatening to kill her best friend and her boyfriend, all to find her.

Obviously I wasn't in it to introduce myself.

"I'm at the old Lockwood place."

**Bella's Point of View**

"Where are we?" Elena rubbed her head as she opened the door, peering up at the house.

"I rented this place. There's only so much of my brothers I can stand." I joked, helping her to her feet.

She cracked a weak smile, her hand gripping mine.

"I don't feel very good." She mumbled.

"It's your body's way of trying to get you to feed." I explained solemnly.

She nodded, allowing me to help her up the porch steps.

I led her through the front area and into the living room, assisting her in getting comfortable on one of the large cream colored couches.

With barely a sigh she drifted off, her chest rising and lowering with every breath she took.

Each one bringing her closer to her death.

"What are you thinking?" I turned to Nate, taking the glass of blood from his outstretched hand.

"Right now? I'm thinking about how the hell I'm going to get myself out of this…" I trailed off. "And that I need to call Jade."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, picking her contact and hitting send as I placed the blood on the coffee table.

The dial tone rang twice before she picked up. "Yello?"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I found Jeremy Gilbert; he called Bonnie and convinced her to give me her location. It might have taken some persuasion and threatening, but I'm on my way now." She giggled.

"What exactly did you tell him?" I demanded.

"I told him Elena was a soon-to-be vampire, and I explained that Anna's death mostly fell on Bonnie and that she was a betrayal to her friends."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I collapsed onto a sofa opposite Elena's.

"You know that's not how I wanted you to get this done."

"I know, but it was the only way to get it done."

I nodded to myself, agreeing.

"I know. Listen, I want you to bring Bonnie here. I'll send Nate to make sure Jeremy goes home and doesn't try and follow."

"Roger that."

With a beep she hung up and I groaned, flopping onto my stomach.

"Nate you heard that right?"

"Yeah." With a flourish he raced off.

Sighing again I stood up and wandered into the kitchen, tearing through cabinets until I found the one stocked with liquor.

I thanked God for the people who kept my kitchen stocked while I was away.

A bottle of Jack Daniels caught my eye and I grabbed it, at the same time there was a crash in the next room.

Setting the bottle down on the island I ran into the living room, my eyes wide.

Elena sat against the wall, the glass tumbler smashed against the floor in front of her.

Blood was splattered in a wide arch across the Persian rug, and my heart nearly stopped as I rushed towards her.

Tears streaked down across her cheeks, her hands shaking.

"I woke up and it was there. I, I almost…" she cut off as I grabbed her body, pulling her close to me.

"Shh… it's going to be okay." I murmured, stroking her hair.

"No it's not. It'll never be okay."

I pulled back, holding her at arm's length.

"Don't say that. It may seem that way now, but one day you'll realize that it will be. Trust me."

She shook her head, "How can you know that? I was supposed to die that day with my parents, and I was supposed to die today! I never wanted to be a vampire, I still don't!"

Her voice grew louder with every word, her body trembling.

"Is it selfish of me to want to die? To leave Jeremy and Stefan and Damon and everyone else so that I can have some peace." She whispered.

I shook my head with a sad smile. "It isn't selfish. You deserve some peace."

She looked up at me, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Everyone's been so worried about me, about my life and my death for so long… You're the first person to let me make my own decision about it."

"So, what is your decision?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I don't know."

* * *

**How about that huh, some nice Klaus/Bella action.  
****Hope you're all happy! i worked very hard on this chapter!  
Reviews are my oxygen!**

**xoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So in the last chapter I forgot to give some background to Bella and Klaus' story. Bella and Klaus met in 1860 in September,(just before her 16**__**th**__** birthday) and shortly thereafter they began seeing each other in secret. After that in February of 1861 Klaus compelled Giuseppe to believe that Isabella was going on an exploratory trip to the west and to convince Damon and Stefan of the same. (Klaus wanted very little people to know about his being in Mystic Falls at the time) At that time, he took Bella to an estate he had purchased on the very edges of Mystic Falls where they lived together. And we pick up three months into that.**_

* * *

**Flashback **

**Mystic Falls – May 1861 (16 years old)**

_I had been with Klaus for nearly three months, living in the luxurious home and sprawling estate he had bought for us. _

_Presently I sat on one of the stone benches in the garden, sketching a rose. _

_Its delicate petals looked as if they were made from velvet, but the thorns showed its true danger. _

_I smudged a thumb around the sketch of the stem, biting my bottom lip in frustration. _

"_Perhaps you should try looking at it from a different angle?"_

_I jumped, the sketch book slipping from my fingers. _

_Klaus chuckled as he snatched it up inches from the ground, handing it back with a smile. _

"_You frightened me." I laughed, holding a hand to my chest as my heart slowed. _

"_I apologize, love." He bent down, placing a chaste kiss upon my lips. _

_My hand drifted to his cheek, cupping his face as he moved to sit beside me. _

"_I'm so glad your back." I murmured, snuggling up to him as I twined our fingers together. _

"_As am I." _

_We sat together for a moment, and I gave a soft sigh. _

"_Is something wrong?" he pulled back to get a proper look at me, concern etched into his face. _

_I shook my head, smiling lightly. "No. I, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?" he inched closer, and I looked down. _

"_I believe I am with child." My voice was merely above a whisper, and I felt my stomach clench at the words I had spoken. _

_It had been nearly three months' time since I had dealt with my daily bleeding, and I had been steadily growing nervous as more and more time passed without it. _

_Without much knowledge of how these things worked, for my mother had died when I was barely two years old, I had gone to my personal maid Celia. _

_She had explained that the only reason I would have stopped receiving the blood was if I was deathly ill, or if I was with child. _

_Since I felt perfectly healthy, I knew it had to be the latter. _

_Nicklaus gazed at me in silence, his blue eyes flickering to my stomach._

_It had not grown much, but there was in fact a subtle difference to the way my clothes hugged my body._

"_Are you certain?" he whispered imploringly._

_I nodded, "I haven't had my daily bleeding for nearly three months' time, and Celia told me that I was either sick or with child, and I feel fine so I have to beli-"_

_He cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine, our lips moving in slow tandem. _

"_You are pleased?" I murmured in question, once he had leaned back so that our foreheads rested against one another's._

"_I am more than pleased. You have made me happier than I have ever been."_

_I grinned widely, wrapping my arms around him and placing my head against his shoulder. _

"_As am I."_

**End Flashback**

**Bella's Point of View **

Elena let out another violent cough, her body stirring underneath my sheets.

I frowned from where I lay beside her, touching the back of my hand to her forehead.

She was burning up.

The process had already started, she was dying.

And this time, her death would be permanent.

No take backs, no do-overs.

I sighed, pushing back the covers and sliding out of the bed without a sound.

Elena's soon-to-be death was weighing heavily on my mind, and I found myself rubbing my temples to soothe the headache I'd suddenly acquired.

"Bella?" I looked up at Nate as I entered the kitchen, taking notice of the concern on his face.

"Hey. Jeremy?"

He nodded, "He tried to follow, I had to stop him and explain that she'd be all right. Not sure if he believed me though."

I let out another sigh - it seemed I couldn't stop with those - and picked up the Jack Daniels I'd had to abandon earlier when Elena had awoken.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Nate gestured towards me, and I looked down.

Having forgotten about Jade bringing Bonnie to me for our little… discussion, I had changed into more comfortable clothing.

I was now wearing a pair of short black gym shorts and a clingy white tank top, my hair thrown up in a haphazardly done ponytail.

"Yeah, why? Too unprofessional?" I joked as Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm home!" Jade hollered out, her thick heeled cowboy boots making the introduction for her as she clomped into the room, Bonnie at her heels.

"Why hello there." I greeted, twisting the cap off of the bottle.

Nate retrieved a glass from the cabinet and I poured it, offering it to Bonnie.

"Would you like a drink?" she frowned, shaking her head.

"Why am I here? And who are you exactly?" she crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her chin to give herself the appearance of what was supposed to be confidence.

"My name is Bella Salvatore; I am the older sister of Stefan and younger sister of Damon. I have brought you here for a very simple reason." I took a sip of my drink. "Revenge."

She looked taken aback, and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I don't even know you."

"Yes, but I know you. You are the reason one of my best friends is dead. I believe you knew her, at least a little bit. Her name was Anna."

Her heart beat quickened, and I knew I had her.

"I knew of her." She murmured, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled, strolling towards her, circling like a predator does its prey.

"Did you know you are the reason that she's dead?"

"I don't see why you would think that."

"Perhaps it has to do with the Gilbert invention. The one designed to incapacitate vampires, so that they may be vulnerable to a man whose intentions it is to kill them."

I stood behind her, bringing my face close to her ear.

"Making it easy to stake them while they lay on the ground, defenseless. But that's how you like it, am I right? You like it when we're weak, unable to fight back. Because it makes it so much easier for you to watch and enjoy their pain as they struggle for their lives."

I stepped back, cocking my head to the side as if I was assessing her.

"I was always led to believe that witches were the ones who kept the peace, who tried their best to keep the balance of nature. But in your case, I can see how… different you are from that. Sheila would be disappointed."

She whipped around, her expression suddenly one of vulnerability.

"You knew my grandmother?"

I laughed, "Now you're eager to play nice."

She narrowed her eyes, and I could see the vein at the top of her head pulse.

There was a slight tickle in my brain, and I knew she was attempting to give me an aneurism.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know? You attract more bees with honey than vinegar."

"What do you want from me? I didn't come here to be lectured about how I use my powers."

I frowned, "Then why did you? Oh that's right, to protect Jeremy. Sweet, kind, human, Jeremy Gilbert. You would do, practically anything for him wouldn't you? But I wonder, what would he think of you if he knew you are the reason the girl he loved is dead? Or should I say love? I heard there was an occurrence between them in the afterlife?"

Her chin rose as her heart beat rapidly, her arms crossed once again.

"What do you want?"

"I want a daylight ring. And, I want your promise to come to me about Klaus before you do anything further."

She looked at me in shock, "How did you-"

"Don't bother asking questions, there won't be any answers. Now, I would get started on that ring. And just to make things clear," I flashed towards her, my fingers wrapping around her throat. "If you so much as go near any of my friends or family in a threatening manner, ever, I will tear your heart from your chest. Understood?"

She nodded her head rapidly, and I smiled.

"Good. Jade will show you out."

"Certainly."

Jade skipped ahead of the wobbly-kneed witch, her hand discreetly rubbing her throat.

"Well that was annoying." I mumbled, tossing back the rest of my drink.

Nate chuckled, coming up behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

"At least now you know Klaus isn't actually dead. How did you know?"

"I didn't, I just guessed. She simply confirmed it for me."

He nodded, pouring me another glass and one for himself.

"I want one too." Jade demanded, hopping onto one of the island stools.

"Get it yourself." Nate snapped.

I rolled my eyes at the two, snaking out from under his grip and into the hall.

"I'm going to check on Elena."

I started up the staircase, my every limb feeling like an extension of lead.

**Bleep**

I pulled my phone from the waistband of my shorts, closing my eyes as I hit 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where the hell are you?"

"Why?"

"Elena is in transition; you can't just take off with her and expect me to sit idly by!"

"Why not?"

"Because, she's going to want to die, and I can't let her!"

"Why not?"

"Because," there was a pause. "I love her. I can't lose her."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Bel-"

I hung up the phone, shaking Damon's angry voice from my pounding head.

He and his issues would have to wait, I only had time for one person right now.

The door to the bedroom creaked slightly as I stepped inside, frowning at Elena's still figure.

Her body was frail, and I could see sweat beading at her hairline.

She would be gone in less than a day if she didn't feed.

A part of me wanted to force her to drink, to do what Stefan had done for Damon.

But then there was that other part, the one that understood.

Twice she had come to be in a car at the bottom of that river, helpless and ready to die.

First, my brother had saved her, leaving her family to die as he dragged her to the surface.

Now, she had died only to come back, with an even worse choice ahead of her.

To die like she had been meant to, rejoin her lost loved ones and have eternal peace, or to turn and suffer through the pain of feeding from others for an immortal life.

Forever cursed to be eighteen, never to grow up, grow old, and have children.

I understood perfectly the dilemma she was suffering through, and I knew that there was nothing I could do for her.

It had to be her own decision.

As I lay down on the bed again she stirred, her eyes blinking open.

She moaned, coughing.

Her breaths were harsh and exaggerated, and she whimpered.

"I hurt."

I nodded, stroking her hair back. "I know."

"Make it stop, please." She begged.

I shook my head, I wished I could.

"You need to listen to me," I swiped my fingers underneath her eyes. "You are going to die. In less than a couple of hours you will be dead, for good. You need to understand that."

She nodded, resigned.

"I have to turn. I can't leave Jeremy, and I… I don't want to die."

I smiled weakly, and almost instantly Jade appeared at my side, a blood bag in her hand.

She sat at the edge of the bed beside us, her other hand on my arm.

"Just a sip will do it. But you'll want more. Once you do this, there's no turning back."

Her face was void of all emotion as she nodded, her fingers grasping the bag.

I could see the deep want hidden there, the lust for it that came even before you turned.

Without another moment of hesitation she placed her mouth on the small tube, and drank.

For a small moment she pulled away, her chest heaving, her body shaking.

And in the next second she pushed it up to her face, eagerly devouring every drop she could get out of the decreasing blood bag.

I reached forward, placing a hand on her arm.

"Elena." She swatted me away, blood smearing onto her lips. "Elena!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she dropped the depleted bag onto the comforter with shaking hands.

"Oh god," she whispered. "What have I done?"

"You've decided to live." I murmured comfortingly, gesturing for Jade to take the evidence of her first feeding away.

With a flash she was gone, as was the bag.

"I can't go home now. Not until I know I won't hurt Jeremy."

I nodded in understanding, "I'll be here to help you the whole time. Don't worry, I won't let you hurt anyone."

She looked at me then, confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand what it is about you that makes me trust you so easily. I barely know you."

I smiled, "Guess I just have an awesome personality."

She laughed weakly as I handed her a tissue, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"What am I going to do now?" she murmured to herself, though I answered regardless.

"You're going to stay with me, and we're going to work on your control until you're so perfect, you'll seem as old as me!" I giggled lightly, earning a small smile.

Leaning forward I wrapped her in my arms, looking over her shoulder to meet Nate's eyes.

He was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest.

His gaze flitted to the door and I blinked, pulling back from Elena.

"Get some rest. We have a lot to talk about in the morning."

She nodded and slipped back into the bed as I stood and closed all of the curtains, she looked at me questioningly.

"No ring yet remember?" I tapped my finger and she turned away.

Back in the living room with Nate and Jade I planted my hands on my hips, staring him down.

"What's so important? I'm tired as all hell!"

"Hey Bella."

I froze, my whole body seizing up at her voice.

Slowly I turned, stiff and unhappy.

"Alice. How nice to see you again."

* * *

**reviews please! and ideas, i will always consider them!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yes, I'm back! So I'm sorry the chapters not as long as I would like it to be, but I've already started the next one. And it's a doosy! So anyways, the usual message, leave me reviews please, blah blah blah, oh and one more thing! I've updated my Bella Salvatore FC to Katie McGrath. I don't know, it just kind of makes sense to me. Anyways, visit my tumblr page! Links on my profile!**_

* * *

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls – October 1861 (17 years old/8 months pregnant)**

_The color was not right, it was wrong. _

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_

_Why was it so hard to get the proper shade of red in my paints, the one I needed to imitate the beautiful blood red color of the rose? _

_I huffed again, glaring at the canvas set up before me. _

_Leaning slightly forward, one hand on my swollen belly, I tried to save the painting. _

_But I knew as I stroked the petal into a cheery much-too-bright red, it was not meant to be. _

_I sighed, gesturing to Celia who stood only a few paces away. _

"_Yes Miss?" she stood calmly before me, hands clasped. _

"_Would you remove this hideous painting from my sight?" I waved my wrist, closing my eyes in frustration. _

"_You'll do no such thing Celia, this rose is practically lifelike." _

_I glared up at Nicklaus, my hands curling into fists. _

"_Celia, take it away." _

_My terrified maid glanced from one of us to the other, her eyes widening in panic. _

"_It's alright Celia, Miss Isabella is simply a bit tired. You may take it away."_

_With a frantic nod she pulled the canvas and easel into her arms, hurriedly making her way into the house. _

"_Celia is __**my**__ maid, I would appreciate it if you didn't get involved." I murmured. _

_He shrugged, sitting down beside me with a devilish grin. _

"_I apologize love, but I find it amusing when you get angry with her. She looks like a frightened child."_

_I shot him a fierce look, crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_Is that why I am here? To amuse you?" _

_He shook his head with a sigh, "Are we really going to keep having these arguments?"_

"_Yes. Until you admit that you are wrong about keeping me from my family."_

"_Bella, once again I beg of you to understand. You are with child, nearly nine months' time now. Do you really think it is a wise decision to visit your family at a time like this?" _

_Though I rolled my eyes I couldn't argue with his logic, but it was logic that I did not want to hear._

"_I do not care. I miss my brothers; I feel it's been too long. They must miss me, and I miss them!"_

"_I know you miss them, but now is not the time." He said with finality. _

_I gave up for the moment, shrugging my shoulders. _

"_It does not matter. You will not stop me after the child is born." I murmured, smiling at the tender breeze that lifted my hair from my face. _

"_Fine. __**After **__it is born, we shall visit." _

_With our argument sated for the moment he lifted his hand to my belly, stroking the soft material of my blue gown. _

"_How is our little one?" he mumbled, almost as an afterthought. _

"_Just fine, though I've been feeling some pains lately. She's been kicking quite a lot." _

_He looked up at me in surprise, chuckling. "You said 'she'."_

"_I did. I believe it will be a girl. I already have a name picked for her as well. Do you want to hear it?"_

_He nodded, "Why haven't you told me before?"_

"_It's just a feeling. I want to name her Emma, after my mother." _

"_Emma," he paused, smiling that soft smile only I had the pleasure of seeing. "It's a wonderful name."_

"_Nicklaus!" _

_I looked up at the sound of his name, spotting Rebecca approaching from the house. _

"_Good morning Isabella. I have a letter for you, Nick. It arrived only a moment ago."_

_They shared a long glance and I turned away, I was used to the long glances with the hidden meanings. _

_I had used to do the same thing with my brothers… I missed them dearly._

"_Did they say who sent it?" Nicklaus' voice was strained, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Are you all right dear?" he stood, pulling me up with him. _

"_You should go inside. Peter!" he called to one of his men, who came jogging over. _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_Take Miss Isabella inside and bring her to our room. She needs her rest."_

_Peter nodded and offered me his elbow, which I took as I glanced back at Nicklaus. _

_His head was drooped and he and his sister spoke in low tones, shooting me matching weak smiles as I was tugged away. _

_With a hand resting on my belly I told myself to stay calm. _

_He would protect me, no matter what. _

_Emma kicked again and I smiled, grateful for the distraction. _

**End Flashback**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Wish I could say the feelings mutual." Alice growled, stalking towards me.

I titled my head, observing the tiny girl who seemed to think she had the power to intimidate me.

"Aw, I'm hurt Alice. How is everyone by the way?"

"Just fine, no thanks to you."

I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like an angry munchkin in her tiny floral skirt and high heels.

"What about Edward? Is he still mourning my supposed death? Unless that is, you told him about me?"

She shook her shoulder length curls, "I didn't tell him anything. I'd rather he think you're dead."

I had to admit, that stung a little bit.

"Good. Now, what brings you here?"

"You said you would explain, but I had enough of waiting for you to contact me."

I rolled my eyes, "It hasn't been that long since I contacted you."

"Yes well, I've been waiting nearly a year so I figured it was my turn to initiate the meeting."

I turned and sat on one of the arm chairs, gesturing to the couch across from me.

Grudgingly she sat down, crossing her legs at the ankle.

"What is it you want to know exactly?"

"I would like to know where you disappeared to. We were making such good progress, and then suddenly you were gone. Was it something I did?"

And there it was, the same old Alice I had always known.

She had never been able to hold the angry mask up for very long before letting it drop, so quick to forgive and forget.

"No, it was nothing to do with you." I assured.

"Then what? I have missed you for so long, and I was worried! Your brothers assured me you were fine, but I couldn't get in touch with you…" she trailed off, her gaze drifting to the hem of her skirt. "I heard about your friend Anna. I'm very sorry."

There was a pause and I gestured for Nate to get me a drink, frowning.

"It was my fault you know. If I had stayed only a little while longer, she might still be alive." I sipped from the glass I was handed, musing. "I was scared, you know. I thought you were bringing Edward here, that's why I left so suddenly. I couldn't face him after that day in the woods. I wouldn't."

She looked up in surprise, reaching across the gap towards me.

"There was nothing you could have done. If you had stayed, you could have very well ended up dead with her. You can't blame yourself. And as for Edward, no matter how badly I want you two to get back together I would never bring him here without talking to you first."

I looked into her eyes, and I knew what she was saying was genuine.

Smiling softly I came to sit beside her, pulling my friend into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Alice." I whispered.

Honestly, I had had enough of pretending to be angry with her.

In the beginning I had been, terribly so, but now I really could care less.

She had done what I would have done, she put her family first in a situation where she had to.

Edward was her brother, and she had stood by him just as I would have stood by Damon and Stefan.

"I've missed you too."

"So does this mean you guys are friends now?" Jade sneered from her leaning position in the doorway, wine glass of blood in her hand.

"Again. Yes, we are friends again." Alice corrected, pulling back to smile at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot, explanation time!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. How could it have slipped my mind."

From there I went on to tell her everything I knew of what had happened since my departure from Mystic Falls nearly a year ago.

Up until today, when I had stumbled across a confused, transitioning Elena stuck between my brothers.

"Has she fed yet?" Alice asked curiously.

"Just once, to get her through the transition." I explained, handing her a glass of blood.

She gazed at it warily, shaking her head.

"It's deer, I have it as backup." I shrugged as she lowered her hands, bringing the glass to her lips.

With a slow sip I watched her eyes turn dark, returning to their former shade of gold as she placed the empty cup onto the coffee table.

"So what's your plan?"

"My plan…" I ran a hand through my hair, pulling out my ponytail. "I'd like to say I have a plan, but then I'd be lying. The closest thing I have to a plan is helping Elena and keeping Nicklaus in confinement. Then I need to eventually figure out how to kill him without killing everyone else."

She nodded, "So can I ask what the deal is with this 'Klaus' guy?"

I frowned, curling my legs up underneath me.

"Nicklaus and I… we have a history. When I was human, I fell in love with him. He was a vampire, for a while already, and I knew it. I found myself, unafraid of him. We became lovers and not long after my sixteenth birthday I went to live with him. My family believed I was on a trip to see the west. I suppose he must've compelled my father, he never would've let me go under normal circumstances."

I paused, noticing Alice's puzzled gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just, you sound as if you loved him?"

"I did. It wasn't much longer than three months I had been with him when I realized I was pregnant."

Alice gasped, "But that's impossible! If he was a vampire you couldn't-"

"He was an original. I was confused as well, but he explained that being an original of the vampire race he was closer to the humanity within. It allowed him to father children. One of his brothers had already fathered two children, Kol I believe."

"So only the originals are able to produce?"

"That's correct. I don't know much about how it works. All I know is that I gave birth eight months later, to a girl. Emma. She was all I had ever hoped for."

"Then what?"

"Then he betrayed me."

I stood from the couch, bringing my glass to the kitchen where I placed it in the sink.

"How did he betray you?"

I leaned against the sink, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I really don't feel like talking about this right now. You can stay the night if you'd like. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

Alice followed me up the staircase, jogging to keep up.

"Out. This is the guestroom. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

I entered my bedroom quietly, taking care to keep Elena asleep.

With hushed steps I opened my closet and pulled out some clothes, ducking into the bathroom to change.

I wasn't dressed to impress by any means in my jeans, tank top, and sweater, but I didn't need to be.

I knew where Bonnie had hidden Nicklaus, and I knew he was possessing a stranger's body.

Tugging on a pair of black riding boots I clipped my hair up into a half up half down, breathing deeply.

Pulling my sweater tighter around my body I flashed from the house, trees and bushes and wildlife a blur as I flew through the forest.

Then, there it was.

The crumbling stairs leading down to the old Lockwood cellar, the hiding place of wolves changing under the full moon.

With another deep sigh, I prepared myself to face him as I took the first few steps.

The chill of stone swept over me, and my gaze flickered to the lit torches on the walls.

My boots crunched over dead leaves, but I wasn't attempting to be quiet.

Stepping through the open wrought iron gates I peered at the shackles, the chains, the stakes in the ground.

I had always wondered what it looked like down here…

Without warning I was pushed into the wall, a gasp torn from my lips.

I looked into the amber eyes of a young boy, wolves teeth bared, vampires veins writhing beneath his eyes.

A hybrid.

"Hello Nicklaus."

His lips pulled down to close his mouth, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion, then recognition.

"Isabella."


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Long awaited confrontation! Lol  
Reviews please! _**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls – November 1861 (17 years old/9 months pregnant)**

_I had never gone through something so exhausting, so draining. _

_My energy felt depleted, my entire body drenched in sweat and blood. _

_I couldn't find the strength to scream anymore, it was gone. _

_Any strength I had had going into this had vanished hours ago, and all that was left was a carcass. _

_Laying here on the plush bed Nicklaus had purchased for me nearly a year ago, I found myself wondering if I was going to die. _

_Surely there was no way to come back from this, this nothingness. _

_All around me stood mid-wives and maids, blurring until they looked the same._

_The only face that stood out was Celia's, her expression one of worry and pity. _

"_Please Miss Isabella!" she was by my side, clutching my hand in hers. "Think of your baby!" she leaned closer. "Think of Emma."_

_Her voice was a whisper, and I barely heard it over the shouting. _

_Where was that shouting coming from?_

_Emma… I was so dizzy… who was Emma again? _

"_She needs you Miss Isabella. Don't leave her now!" Celia squeezed my hand and I managed to focus for a moment, whimpering. _

"_It hurts."_

"_I know it does, but you have to get through it. Your daughter needs you!"_

_I lurched forward, screaming at the pain radiating through me. _

"_That's it! Keep going!" she was cheering me on, pushing back the tendrils of hair that had escaped from my braid. _

_My face was red from exertion, and I felt as if I was being pulled in a thousand different directions. _

_The only thing I could hear any more was screaming, my screaming. _

_It drowned everything out as I fell back against the pillows, writhing. _

"_Just a little more! You can do this!" Celia reached for my face and I grabbed her hand, pulling her close._

"_Promise me." I groaned, "Promise me, that you will take care of them."_

"_You are going to be just-"_

"_Promise me!" _

_She gulped, her eyes wide, her face growing pale. "I promise Miss."_

_At her words I felt the fear drain from my body, leaving no room for anything more than pain. _

_I knew now if anything should happen to me, Emma would be alright. _

_She would have Celia and Nicklaus to take care of her, she didn't need me. _

_I had done my job, I had created a life, and it was the most I had ever hoped for. _

_Now all I needed was to do this one final thing, and it would be okay. _

_Clutching Celia's hand in mine I leaned forward and cried out one final time, falling back to the sound of a gentle cry. _

"_It's a girl!" the mid-wife announced. _

_I smiled to myself, closing my eyes. _

"_Would you like to hold her?" I looked up at the smiling face of the plump woman, her arms outstretched. _

_In her hands rested the tiniest being I had ever seen, feathery tendrils of black hair upon her head. _

_She let out a tiny whimper as she was placed in my arms, her blue gray eyes peering up at me. _

"_Emma." I managed to croak, lifting a shaking hand to stroke her cheek. "She's perfect."_

"_Indeed, she is." Celia gazed at me warmly. _

_I returned her smile, and at the same moment the lights dimmed. _

_I looked up in confusion, and found my arms growing numb. _

"_Take Emma." I murmured, allowing myself to lean further into the pillows as she was lifted from my grasp. _

"_What is it Miss?"_

_But I couldn't answer. _

_The feeling was back, the feeling of nothingness and an empty soul. _

_I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I was leaving… I could feel it. _

"_She's lost much blood." A tiny woman stood at the end of my bed, and I was vaguely aware of the bedding beneath me being replaced. _

_In her hands she held cloth soaked in red, so saturated it dripped onto the floor. _

_Nicklaus would be furious about that…_

"_What can you do?" my eyes were closing, but I recognized Celia's panic stricken voice. _

"_Give me the child Celia, and stay calm for the Misses sake."_

"_No! You have not answered my question, and Miss Isabella asked __**me**__ to care for her. You heard it clear as day." _

_There was silence, and someone clucked their tongue. _

"_She won't last the day." _

_The world was darkening around me, and all I had were the images of my love and our daughter swirling around in my head. _

**Third Person's Point of View (Still Flashback)**

_Celia had been a small girl her whole life, short and petite with hair that refused to grow past her shoulders. _

_Her family had been killed when she was but a year old, and she had finally found solace in the Mikaelson home amongst the other maids and workers. _

_She had known from the beginning that things weren't always as they appeared to be, ever since one of the men Klaus kept as guards around them flashed her teeth much too sharp to be normal._

_Almost a year ago she had been told her new task was to be the personal maid of Mr. Mikaelson's new love, to do everything and anything she asked. _

_It had been a bit terrifying at first, for someone who could be with him surely had to be just as scary and ruthless as he was. _

_But then, she had been presented with a girl not much older than herself, who was kind and gentle and never treated any of the workers with disrespect. _

_And as she lay dying on her bed, bleeding out, Celia found herself crying for the first time in years. _

_The small child she held in her arms let out another whimper, and she knew from what the mid-wives had told her that she was yearning for her mother's milk. _

"_Shall I bring him in?" the tiny woman who had removed the sheets from the bed had rinsed her hands in a pale of water and now stood by the door, waiting. _

"_Yes." The mid-wife who had so rudely commanded she be given the child answered. _

_Celia imagined she had seen much death in her field, but it angered her nonetheless that she would so easily give up on Miss Isabella. _

"_Is there nothing you can do for her?" she asked angrily, gently rocking the child. _

"_She has bled far too much." The kinder plump mid-wife answered solemnly to the nods of the others, just as Nicklaus entered the room._

_There was silence as his harried face skimmed over the mid-wives, until his gaze landed on Isabella._

_Without a word he landed on his knees at her bedside, grasping her hand in his. _

_Under his breath he mumbled words too hushed for anyone to hear, his forehead resting on the bed._

"_Leave now." The women all scattered, taking the soiled bedding and cloths with them. _

_Only Celia remained, terrified. _

"_Why are you still here?" Nicklaus turned to her. _

"_I just…" she trailed off, stuttering. "She made me promise that I would take care of you." She looked down at the dozing child in her arms. "And Emma."_

_It was only then that he noticed the child, and a strange emotion passed over his face. _

"_Isabella will be fine." With that he turned away. "Leave please. I will be in to see her soon." _

_Celia nodded and left the room, but quietly lingered in the hall. _

_Through the crack in the door she watched as he stroked her face, and then savagely bit into his own wrist. _

_Holding back a gasp Celia touched her fingers to her mouth in shock, watching as he tilted Isabella's mouth and touched his wrist to her lips. _

"_Drink love." He whispered, his voice begging. _

_She watched in fascination as Isabella coughed a bit, struggling against him for a moment before swallowing. _

_The change was instant. _

_Her skin brightened and flushed, her breaths growing deep as she took in air. _

_Her eyes opened slowly, and she gazed at Nicklaus with a love Celia was sure she would never feel._

**End Flashback**

**Third Person's Point of View**

The two stood staring at each other in silence, his hands still gripping her upper arms.

Without a sound he released her and stepped back, searching her face with his dark eyes.

"I have to say, you look very different from the last time I saw you." She mused, moving to circle him slowly.

"As do you." He murmured, and though he was in possession of another body it was almost like hearing the voice she had become so used to as a human.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Your witch." she said simply, peering at the body he had taken over.

Short dark hair, tanned and more muscular than Nicklaus' original body.

"She's not mine."

"Yet."

He looked at her quizzically, his head tilted.

"I don't follow."

"She is leaning towards the darker magic, it's obvious to see. I'm surprised you can't say you've picked up on it." she smirked slightly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"That would be most fortunate. She'll need to be stronger in order to restore my body, dark magic is a good way to do that." He mused.

Bella smiled, "Is that why you've taken the werewolf's form? I assumed you were bored of your former appearance, it was quite… lacking."

He frowned, "You didn't seem to think so once upon a time."

This time it was her turn to frown, anger seeping into every pore of her expression.

"You dare to bring up our times together? I didn't know you to be so stupid once."

"I didn't know you to be so volatile once."

"Yes well, I suppose I have you to thank for that don't I?"

He stalked forward angrily, "In what way is your new personality my doing?"

"Don't act so ignorant! You left me there, alone, with no idea what had happened. I barely stopped myself from massacring a whole town! And you expect me to be peaceful with you?"

"I expect you to be understanding!"

"Understanding? Why in the world would I be understanding with what you put me through! I bore you a child, and you left with her as if I had simply been some sort of carrier." she hissed.

As her rage took hold her vision turned red, and she raised her hand.

With a swift arc through the air she slapped him, the sting in her fingers lasting for only a second.

His head turned towards her in an agonizingly slow motion, his hand raised to his cheek.

"You dare strike me?" he growled.

"I dare to do a lot of things. You're not as strong in this body, and death from you does not scare me in the least." She spat.

"It should, seeing as the body I possess is not simply a werewolf's, but a hybrids." He announced.

"I see it as you should fear me, for I am the one that possesses Mikael's blood."

Nicklaus froze, the air snapping with tension.

His shoulders stiffened, and he seemed to look at his past love in a new light.

"Mikael changed you."

"As if you didn't know." She scoffed.

"I didn't. I heard it was something to do with Katerina."

"A lie. Did you really think I managed to get out of there alive? Human? He barely left me alive as a vampire."

He gazed past her, clearing his throat as if preparing for a new topic of conversation.

"Yes well. I suppose I was rather foolish for believing you would understand that I left you to protect our daughter." He murmured.

"I would have understood if that had been the only reason."

His eyes widened, "It was my only option."

"You saved yourself! You had Emma out of his reach, and you didn't even bother to fight for me! You practically handed me over to him as a peace offering! How was I to take that?" she stared him down with a disturbing sense of calmness, waiting for his response.

"I didn't want to leave her alone."

"So you chose yourself as a better option for her? A better life? You believed so fully that you would be a better father than I a mother, that I could be so easily forgotten?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why?" there was silence as a singular tear rolled down her cheek to her chin, her mouth just slightly agape. "Why did you let him have me?"

"I don't know."

"You're a liar. You always have been. I was just too naïve to see it back then. Now I know better. The moment you took my daughter from my arms, and left me behind to die in that house I thought we would raise her in, you lost me."

She turned as if to leave, but paused.

"I have to ask. If you knew I had been turned, why didn't you seek me out? If you truly loved me, why didn't you ever search for me? I'm sure I could've been found."

He looked away, debating his answer.

"I couldn't risk running into Mikael."

Almost imperceptibly the corner of her mouth twitched, and her eyes went cold.

"I will watch you die. As soon as I figure out how to kill you without losing my family, I will be here."

With that Isabella retreated through the tunnels, taking the steps two at a time until she emerged into the woods.

Nicklaus watched on as she walked away from him, restraining himself from going after her like he so desperately wanted to.

Breathing in deep gasping breaths she allowed the tears to take over, running as quickly as she could.

She didn't know where exactly she was running to, just that she had to get as far away from him as she could.

When she heard someone else crying she stopped, moving silently through the shadows.

A blonde girl sat up against a tree, her arms wrapped around her body.

"Hello?"

Her head came up, an angry snarl on her face as she hissed.

"What do you want?"

"My name's Isabella. Salvatore. I'm Damon and Stefan's sister. You must be Caroline."

She nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah. I heard about you. When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago. I heard about Elena."

"Oh god, I forgot about Elena. What kind of a friend does that, forgets about her own best friend. She's dead, and I didn't even get to say goodbye." She cried out, sinking back down to the ground.

Looking around in dismay Bella groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"She's not dead. She turned."

She hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, she liked to figure Elena would be safer the less people knew about her now.

But she couldn't allow this girl to keep crying in front of her, it would just make her cry.

"Please don't say that." She whimpered.

"It's true. When she collapsed earlier it wasn't a concussion, she had a cerebral hemorrhage. The doctor healed her with vampire blood, so when she died…" Bella trailed off, standing across from the weeping girl.

Slowly Caroline looked up, disbelief in her eyes.

"You mean, she's a vampire now?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, she must be terrified. I have to go to her, I have to see her." She stood as if to run to her home, and Bella reached out and grabbed her arm.

"She's not there. I'll take you to her, but you mustn't tell anyone where she is."

Warily Caroline nodded, looking down at the hand so fiercely holding her elbow.

"Sorry. This way."

The two ran through the thick wood, weaving their way through the dark as they neared the rental house.

"If you tell anyone about this place, I will have to hurt you. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, come on in."

As they walked into the house Bella took note that Jade was asleep, and Nate was in the kitchen.

Almost as if she knew she was about to be thought of, Alice appeared in front of them.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." Noticing a confused Caroline she stuck out a pale manicured hand. "Hello, I'm Alice."

Caroline looked her up and down, shaking her hand slowly. "Caroline."

"I told you I would be back soon."

"I know, but you had me worried. I can't see you anymore." She pouted, flopping onto the couch with a glass of what smelled like mountain lion.

"Well you'll just have to get over that." Bella rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

"What does you mean you can't see her?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm a phsycic. Hey! That reminds me, I wanted to ask why I could see you back then, in my other visions and stuff when we were in Forks and then when I first found you."

"Talisman." She gestured to the pendant she wore around her neck. "I had it spelled shortly after I left."

Alice nodded, and she could see her push out her lower lip without even realizing it.

She laughed, "Stop pouting you big baby."

She growled at her, sipping her drink.

"What are you having?"

Caroline sat down beside her, leaning over.

"Caroline-"

Bella was cut off as Alice knocked her away, sending her flying into the wall.

Almost instantly she apologized, placing down her glass on the coffee table and rushing over to help her up.

"Sorry! I should've warned you. My kind are very territorial with our blood, it's not intentional. Just instinct."

"It's okay." Caroline winced as she stood up, opting to sit across from her. "What do you mean your kind?"

"Alice is a different kind of vampire. She'll explain. I'm going to check on Elena." Bella lied, hoping to catch some sleep.

Caroline could have her time with Elena tomorrow.

Leaving the two to talk, and hoping she could trust them not to break anymore walls, she headed up the stairs.

Opening the door to her bedroom she was disgruntled to see Jade, asleep.

"She always goes to my bed. I don't get it. Hers is just as nice." Bella grumbled, walking to her closet as she undressed. "How are you feeling?"

Elena was sitting up, awake, watching something on the TV hanging across from the bed.

"I'm okay. She asked if I wanted some company, we were watching a movie and she fell asleep."

She nodded, changing into a t-shirt and some shorts.

Standing on the bed Bella squeezed in between them and lightly kicked at Jade's back. "Move your ass fatty."

Jade groaned as she rolled over, and Bella scooted under the covers.

"I found Caroline in the woods. She's downstairs with my friend Alice. We can go and talk to her now if you want."

Elena shook her head, her curtain of hair hiding her face as she picked at the bedspread.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I kind of just want to curl up and forget about the world for a little longer."

Isabella smiled and nodded, lying down.

As she turned up the volume she focused in on Hilary Swank and Gerard Butler, curling up and forgetting about the world for a little while longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Flashback**

**Mystic Falls – February 1862**

_A deep piercing pain brought me out of the darkness, coaxing me into the light. _

_I twisted onto my side, my hip shouting in pain at the hard floor. _

_My eyes opened slowly and I peered around, struggling to sit up. _

"_Good evening Isabella." I turned towards the voice, holding a hand to my throbbing head. _

_A tall regal looking man sat in the arm chair across the room, his hands folded in his lap. _

"_Where am I? Who are you?" I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily against the wall. _

_He simply chuckled, watching with what seemed like amusement as I breathed heavily. _

"_You're home Isabella." _

_Indeed he was right, I was in Celia's bedroom._

"_You didn't answer my other question." I pointed out, stumbling towards the bed. _

"_My name is Michael." He murmured. _

_I nodded, but winced when I realized how much that actually hurt. _

_I hissed through my clenched teeth, taking a seat on the low bed. _

_As discreetly as possible I slid my hand under her pillow, my fingers wrapping around the hilt of the knife I had given her. _

_She had told me once she always kept it close, for though they were meant to protect us she did not trust the guards Nicklaus kept. _

"_Well Michael, why are you here?" _

_He chuckled, and the sound sent an alarming chill through me. "I __**was **__here to kill Nicklaus. But seeing as how he has already fled, I shall have to settle for you." _

_I sucked in a breath as he stood, sauntering over to where I sat. _

"_I don't understand." I murmured, trying to delay my execution. _

"_Well you see, I once believed Nicklaus to be my son. But so it would happen, he is the bastard child of my wife's, and Rebekah is his half-sister, my true daughter. He most likely kept this from you, but he is the son of a werewolf. This makes him, a hybrid. Of course, when this was discovered my wife bound his werewolf gene and I went on to attempt to kill him. It was at this point that he along with all of my other children ran from this place." He paused, his gaze focusing on a photo-portrait of Emma._

_With a small smirk he took it down from the wall, letting out a small laugh. _

"_I never imagined Nicklaus to be the kind of man to father a child. He always seemed too, aggressive for the tender touch being a parent required." He stroked a finger along the frame, placing the picture back up._

"_It's a shame the child will have to be brought up without a mother."_

_I closed my eyes, allowing a tear to make its way down my face._

"_Why do you say that?" I whispered, brushing it from my cheek before he could see my weakness._

_I knew it was the truth; I would never have the chance to hold my daughter again. _

_To feel her tiny heart beneath my hand, thrumming like a hummingbirds wing._

_But I knew without a doubt, she would be taken care of. _

_I had given her the best possible replacement, Celia. _

_Perhaps there was a part of myself that always knew I would never live to see her grow up, to see her find a love of her own and have her own children._

_Perhaps that feeling was why I groomed Celia since the moment I gave birth to become a woman who was capable of raising a child, for I knew in some deep part of me that she would soon have to be._

_I wouldn't see Nicklaus again either, he would move on without me, find another woman to help him raise our child._

_Eventually, he would fill the hole I would leave in his life._

_And some part of me hoped that he would be happy with whoever he came to be with._

"_Well we wouldn't want you to endanger the poor thing now would we?" _

_I looked up at him in confusion, "I don't understand."_

_He smiled sympathetically, nodding his head. "You will."_

_It was then that his face changed, to that of a monster. _

_I had seen the face of a guard change once before, it was a hideous thing, and though I knew Nicklaus could look the same he very rarely showed it to me._

_With dark veins that rose beneath the eyes, their pupils rimmed in red, teeth that elongated to form fangs. _

_He placed his wrist to his mouth, and I could hear the flesh tear as he bit down. _

_When he pulled away the blood had pooled to the surface, and he smiled as he brought it to my lips._

"_Please." I begged, but he had had enough. _

_He put a hand to the back of my head, and even as I tried with every fiber of my being to resist I found myself swallowing the thick blood he spilled. _

_In a fleeting moment of courage I brought the knife to his side, pushing it into his skin as hard as I could. _

_He didn't even flinch; it was as if he didn't realize I had done it._

_He pulled away, tugging the knife from his side as I gasped, clutching my stomach._

_In the mirror upon Celia's dresser I could see the red that coated my lips, and I looked away in disgust. _

"_Can I ask one thing?" _

_He looked upon me with what almost seemed like pity, though I couldn't quite tell, and then nodded once._

"_What happened?"_

_He sat beside me, touching a hand to my cheek._

"_Oh you poor dear, when Nicklaus realized I was nearly upon him he gathered everyone and left. He left you." I nodded. _

_When I had awoken I realized through some of the things he said that my family was still alive, and that they were not here. _

_But I hadn't wanted to believe they had left me voluntarily. _

_I wanted to believe that they thought me dead, that they didn't realize I had been left here alive and frightened._

"_Are you going to kill me?" I whispered._

_He shrugged, placing a hand of coarse fingers on either side of my neck. "In a sense."_

_**Snap**_

**Third Person's Point of View (Continuing Flashback)**

_Rebekah Mikaelson, for the first time in her life, found herself sitting in the same carriage as the help. _

_Isabella's personal maid Celia sat beside her, cradling a wailing Emma in her arms. _

"_Shh little one, it's okay." But even as she cooed to the child Celia cried, her chest heaving._

"_Give her to me." Rebekah murmured, gently taking the child from the sobbing maid._

"_Thank you." She whispered, reaching for her handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes. _

_Rebekah was silent; she was barely managing to hold back her own tears. _

_Once again she was being forced from a home she had -despite her best efforts- grown to love. _

_But it wasn't just the home they had been forced to leave, it was also Isabella. _

_The sweet innocent girl her brother had come to love, the mother of his child, was gone. _

"_We shouldn't have left her body there. She deserves to be buried properly." _

"_It's too high a risk." Nicklaus murmured, his gaze trained on his lap._

"_How can you say that?! She was your soul mate." Celia cried._

_All eyes went to the demure maid, aghast. _

"_I have never seen such pure love. Not even from my mother and father. She died for you! For your child!" _

_There was silence, and Rebekah looked to her brother. "Nik-"_

"_If you wish to continue your pitiful existence you will hold your tongue or I'll be forced to tear it from your mouth." He was still staring at his hands, but his voice held all the expected threat._

"_You're a coward Mr. Mikaelson. She loved you, and you left her there. God will tear you to pieces. I am no longer frightened of you." She hissed. _

_Rebekah turned her attention to the baby, rocking her ever so slightly. _

_Nicklaus simply ignored the maid, brushing off her comment as if she had never spoken. _

_He could feel in his heart that she was right, he was a coward, not that he would ever admit a lowly maid was right. _

_He would have preferred to lean forward and snap her neck right then and there, but he knew what she had meant to Isabella. _

_She wasn't simply a maid, she was her friend. _

_And Isabella had made her promise that she would care for Emma. _

_He would let her live, for he knew he had no other choice. _

_Rebekah let the tears roll down her cheeks, gazing out of the windows of the carriage. _

_Her arms moved almost robotically, cradling Emma's head as she rocked her forwards and backwards again and again. _

_She had made herself a promise long ago that she would shed no tears for anyone but her brothers, and now she found herself crying for a sister. _

_And that is exactly what she had become, a sister. _

_Isabella had managed to worm her way into their lives, become a person that she couldn't as well as wouldn't imagine her life without. _

_Though now, she had been given no choice._

_She would never forgive herself for letting Isabella die._

**End Flashback**

**Third Person's Point of View**

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Okay, now, allow your senses to extend through you. What can you hear?"

"Uh, you?"

"Stop that! Be serious."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand what you want me to do."

"Try again. Just, close your eyes and slow your breathing. Block everything out, listen to your surroundings. What do you hear?"

Bella glanced to Elena, her eyes closed tight in concentration as she desperately tried to hear anything other than the thoughts in her own head.

"I hear something, a deer maybe?"

She smiled, "Very good. It's a buck to be exact, and he's about a half a mile away."

"So, now what do we do?"

"What do you think? We hunt."

Elena gulped as she followed along, unsure of herself.

"A deer?"

"Yeah, it's not that strange they were basically all I fed on when I was with Edward. I was kind of under the thrall of their whole preachy animal lifestyle. It's not what I think you should be doing but we're going to start with it. Control isn't fun to practice on humans. Much harder to fix when you screw up."

Elena gulped and nodded, jogging until she was beside her.

"Is it hard?"

"Not really, you just have to concentrate. Now quiet down, and listen."

They stopped, and Bella closed her eyes, one finger held in the air.

"What are we listening for?" Elena whispered.

Disgruntled, Bella sighed, waving her hand around.

"There." Her eyes opened and she pointed forward, running towards a grouping of trees on a small bluff overlooking a clearing.

With minimal effort Elena appeared beside her, startled at her own speed.

Bella held her finger to her lips, and then gestured towards the clearing.

A buck with an enormous rack stood grazing in the tall grass, his ears constantly flicking in all directions.

Beside him was another with a smaller pair of antlers.

"Do as I do." Bella whispered.

Crouching down she inched forward, veins slithered beneath her eyes, and she moved between the trees.

Elena watched in mute fascination, copying her movements parallel to her.

She leapt like a cat, a single movement stretching her body till she landed on its side, bowling it over and onto the ground.

It didn't have much time for a struggle as she held back its head, feeding quickly on the thick bitter blood.

When she allowed him to drop from her grasp she found her clothes clean, though her mouth, chin, and nose were covered in blood.

It seemed no matter how old she got she would always be a messy eater.

Bella stood and brushed off her pants, walking towards Elena.

Her hair covered her face as she fed, her fingernails digging viciously into its fur.

"Slow." She touched her back, and was surprised to find her listening.

Her grip on the dead animal eased up, and she pulled back slowly.

"Good." Elena looked up, her pupils rimmed in red, her teeth coated in blood.

She quickly shut her mouth, her face returning to normal as she took a few breaths.

Bella offered her a hand, and she got to her feet.

"You did really well." She leaned forward and hugged her.

"I did?"

"Yes. You were feeding, but when I touched you and spoke to you, you listened instead of attacking me. You have no idea what great progress that is." Bella laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Come on, let's go get a drink. It also helps with the cravings."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Beneath the blood Bella could see the deeply rooted fear on her face, her lip caught between her teeth.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be doing it. Trust me."

Elena smiled, wiping at her mouth with her sleeve. "I trust you."

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat on a bar stool at the Mystic Grill, alone, as always.

Nursing a scotch he couldn't help but find himself overwhelmed with hate, surprisingly aimed at his little sister.

Who was she to keep Elena from him, to deny his choice to see her before she died?

It had been nearly a week, a completely eventless week since he had talked to Bella.

After nearly five tries she had finally picked up, only to tell him she didn't know if Elena would become a vampire or not.

If it were up to him, he would've shoved a blood bag down her throat if it would keep her alive.

He knew that she would hate him for it, but who really cared?

If it kept her alive, it would all be worth it.

He took another swig of his scotch, slamming the empty tumbler onto the counter top.

The bartender - not the lovely driver Matt Donovan who was still in the hospital recovering from his own injuries - came over and refilled it, under strict compulsion to keep it coming no matter what.

"Rough day?" He looked to where the soft accented voice had come from, Rebekah.

"Rough everything." He muttered, tracing a finger around the edge of the glass.

"Tell me about it." She murmured, gesturing to the bartender. "Vodka tonic."

"I don't think you'd really care. Besides, you are the reason I'm here."

She rolled her eyes, "Still mad about Elena? I can't say I'm sorry about her death, but I can say I'm sorry it's affected you. It simply had to be done."

He looked up slowly, the hatred for his sister roiling over onto Rebekah.

"There are a lot of things that need to be done, your death being one of them."

"I don't think you want to threaten me Damon, I don't have much patience left for you."

"Same here."

The two glared at each other, and then grudgingly turned away as her drink was placed in front of her.

"The Mystic Grill? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh stop it's only like, five o'clock, it's not like there'll be a lot of humans inside."

Damon looked up at the voices, his mouth open, and his drink halfway to his lips.

"Elena?" he turned, and there she was.

He could see a smudge of dark red at the corner of her mouth, her hand clutching his sisters as she was led inside.

She hadn't noticed him, but she was all he could see.

She looked like the same girl he had fallen in love with, only…different.

Her hair was still straight, but it was almost wild looking, as were her eyes.

Big, brown and excited they darted every which way, drinking everything in like it was the first time she had been to this place.

He could see a rip at the edge of her long sleeved navy t-shirt, and grass stains on the knees of her jeans.

Without even realizing it he had stood up from his bar stool, his scotch forgotten.

And though he hadn't yet captured Elena's attention, Bella was staring straight at him with a small knowing smile.

'You're welcome' she mouthed.

"Damon?" Elena was looking at him now, and she gave him a grin.

It was that rare grin, the one he had first gotten a glimpse of when she danced with him at the sixties decade dance, when he twirled her around and she'd seemed to forget her problems if only for a moment.

He found himself grinning back as he flew at her, wrapping her in his arms.

She smelled a little different, like the woods and faintly of blood but also vanilla.

He didn't quite know what to say, but as he pulled back he realized that by now her memories would have returned of that night.

The night they had met for the first time, the night of her parents' death.

"Hi."

She laughed, "Hi."

"Yes, hello we're all here now is someone going to buy me a drink or do I have to do it myself?" Bella marched up to the bar and waved her hand around. "Barkeep, I will take three tequila shots."

"Isabella?" all three looked towards the petite blonde, her eyes wide.

Damon and Elena shared a quick confused glance at the name.

"Shit." Bella muttered, throwing back the first shot.

"Isabella, you're alive." Rebekah mumbled, staring at her as if she was peering at a ghost.

"Yes it would seem so. How are you Rebekah?"

She simply sat there, stunned into silence at the sight of her believed dead sister.

"Nik lied to me." She whispered. "He told me you were dead."

Bella's expression softened and she turned away, another shot.

"Nicklaus lied about a lot of things, but he didn't lie about that. I am dead, can't you tell?"

Rebekah shook her head, "No, he said he watched Michael murder you. He said that we couldn't retrieve your body because he would kill us all, and Em-"

"Don't!" Bella shot up from her stood, her fingers wrapping around the originals throat, leaning her up against the bar. "Don't you dare, say her name to me."

Rebekah nodded, taking a shaky breath as she released her.

"What happened?" she asked softly, unaware of their audience of two.

"I would like to know the same thing." Damon raised a hand, inserting himself into the conversation.

"Sounds like we all would." Elena added.

Rebekah glanced at her, "Well, looks like someone joined the world of the living once again."

"You don't talk to her." Bella snapped, eyes flashing.

Rebekah sighed, turning herself fully so she could face her. "What happened that night? I don't understand how you are here."

Bella glanced around, at Elena, at her brother, and finally the empty bar and grill.

With a sigh she finished off her shots, running a hand through her hair.

"In a word? Hell. Michael knocked me out and when I woke up everyone was gone. I was in Celia's room and he told me Nicklaus had left, as well as mostly everything he had been keeping from me for some time. Then he turned me. After that it was mostly a myriad of being thrown into populated crowds and left to ravage them, until eventually he just left. I think he intended to draw out Nicklaus by leaving me alive, but as you know that plan failed." She muttered.

"Whoa, when did this even take place?" Damon asked.

He was her big brother, how had he missed this whole series of events?

"Two words, western exploration."

"What? You mean, when father told Stefan and I you had gone on an exploratory trip to the west you were really with Klaus and her?"

Bella shrugged, letting out a laugh. "That's right."

"Were you and Klaus, a couple?" Elena asked incredulously.

"And more."

"Do you know he's, dead?" Rebekah said softly, looking down into her glass.

"Oh, he's not dead. Not quite yet."

It was at that moment Bella captured the attention of them all, fully.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Nicklaus kept something from you? How out of character." Bella giggled.

"Isabella, what do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not dead. How do you think they're all alive? He's in the possession of someone else's body until his witch can repair his old one."

"What witch?"

"Bonnie Bennett of course."

"Bonnie saved Klaus?"

Bella turned to Elena, a sympathetic smile slapped on her face. "Of course. She couldn't let Caroline or Tyler die, or you now."

"He's alive." Rebekah murmured to herself, filled with shock.

"Yes and I'm assuming you're waiting for me to tell you where he is, that way you can run to him and forgive all his past transgressions. That is what you're intending, correct?" Bella sneered. "Because who really cares that he left me to die in that godforsaken house anyway? He's your brother after all."

The shot glasses shattered as she swept them from the countertop, angrily hopping from her barstool.

"Elena let's go." She yelled, waving a hand over her head as she stormed to the entrance.

Elena moved as if to follow, but Damon grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he cried.

She looked confused, yanking out of his grip. "With Bella. Don't worry, I'll see you soon."

"Why are you going with her? I mean, I love her, she's my sister after all. But, why are you staying with her?"

"She's helping me gain control, and she says I'm doing well." She grinned, momentarily forgetting the argument. "We hunted deer today, and when I was feeding and she came to me, I didn't attack. She thinks I'm making real progress."

He smiled, though it was somewhat forced. "That's great Elena. But I can help just as much as she can, come with me." He held out his hand, and she stared.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Until I'm fully safe for everyone to be around I'm not going home." She shook her head, frowning apologetically. "I'll see you soon though."

She leaned forward, squeezing him into a hug that for once he could actually control.

As she pulled back, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, he saw genuine understanding cross her face.

"It's okay."

* * *

"So can I ask what that was back there?" Bella glanced to Elena out of the corner of her eye, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't want you to hate me. I figured, if you knew I had once been with Nicklaus, you wouldn't trust me like I wanted you to."

Elena nodded, "I understand. To tell you the truth? I probably wouldn't have trusted you at all. But now, I see how much you hate him. From what I gathered at the grill he was a total asshole. Not that that's out of the ordinary for him."

"It was for me."

Elena frowned, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "What was he like when you were together?"

Bella smiled, her gaze fixing onto another time. "He was kind, and charming. At first he was hard to get through to, but when he realized I honestly and truly loved him, he became different. He was amazed that anyone could love him that wasn't his sister."

"So, you were in love, and you lived with him for a time?"

"I lived with him for about a full year, on the outer edges of Mystic Falls. He had recently purchased this beautiful estate, but what I loved the most was the garden. It was full of roses of all different colors, red, white, pink. God, they were my favorite thing about that place." She paused, training her watchful eyes on Elena with a squint. "You need to promise me that what I'm about to tell you will in no way get back to my brothers, okay?"

Elena nodded solemnly, raising her fingers with a laugh. "Scout's honor."

Bella chuckled, accepting her promise. "Nicklaus and I, well, how do I explain this? Because originals are, well, originals, they are the closest of all vampires to the human nature. While it's not evident in their nature it's evident in their biology. Original vampires are able to reproduce and have children, I'm not sure how exactly but they can. I had been with Nicklaus for about three months when I discovered I myself was with child, and I gave birth to my daughter in November of 1861. I was only seventeen, and then that February Michael arrived. And you know the rest."

They walked on in silence, until Elena cleared her throat in discomfort.

"So, does this mean the Salvatore line continued?"

Bella shrugged, walking around a fall branch. "I'm not sure. Emma was taken along with the others, I don't know what happened to her."

"Don't you want to know?"

Bella shook her head, "Why cause myself anymore heartache?"

"Well, what if she's alive? What if Klaus made her a vampire? It wouldn't be so surprising would it?" Elena suggested, smiling faintly.

"I suppose it wouldn't be surprising, but I hope that he had it in him to be a real father and not have made her a vampire."

Elena stopped, a somewhat confused expression crossing over her face. "You mean, you would rather she be dead than a vampire?"

"Yes." Bella answered firmly. "I don't wish this life on anyone, especially my daughter. If she is, then there is nothing I can do about it and it would give me the greatest pleasure to know her. But I hope he let her stay a human and live out her life." She ended on a whispered note.

"I think you should find out. Go to Rebekah, she was daggered in the 1920's and before that she and Klaus were always together. If your daughters alive she would know."

Bella hummed, and they started walking again.

"What was her name?"

"Emma."

* * *

_**hey there, i know it's been a while but this chapters pretty long so i hope it makes up for the delay. **_

_**reviews make me faster! thanx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**hello there, i know its been quite a while but i would like to quickly say that i can safely promise i wont take this long again for another chapter.  
honest, i've started a timeline for myself with the next two chapters already planned out  
i got this!**

**please review**

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View**

Emma Mikaelson stared blankly out the window of the rented town car, holding in her sighs.

Celia sat quietly up front, flipping through her worn copy of Anna Karenina.

"How much longer?" Emma murmured, her soft voice breaking the silence.

"Half an hour maybe." Peter answered, catching her eye in the rearview mirror.

She nodded, her throat tight as she watched him reach over and twine his fingers with Celia's.

Instead of watching she looked away, her gaze turning to the passing scenery of wild flowers and forest.

"Could we stop for something to eat?"

Peter and Celia exchanged a glance, and Peter reluctantly spoke up. "We were instructed to get there as quickly as possible."

She nodded in understanding; her father never did have much care for her needs.

Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and checked her messages, none.

It was this sort of disappointment that fueled the resentment she felt towards her father, deep rooted and blazing with anger she hid down deep.

He was the reason she had no one to call or text, besides her family.

He kept her hidden away in whatever abandoned castle he'd found or mansion he'd built, just as Gothel locked Rapunzel in her tower until her prince rescued her.

A prince… her thoughts turned from melancholy to sour.

What prince would ever put his life on the line to rescue a monster?

"Emma." She jumped, her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head. "You okay?"

Celia reached back, placing her hand on her own with a concerned frown.

"Yeah." She murmured, smiling in a way she hoped came off as assuring.

"Well, we're almost there."

Emma nodded, straightening in her seat as they passed over a small wooden bridge.

Down in the water a flash of light glared in her eye and she frowned, putting up a hand, but they were already past.

Giving a mental shrug she skimmed over the welcome sign and sighed, "Will my father be there to greet me?"

She didn't need to see Celia's reaction to know the answer, he wouldn't be there.

When had he ever?

Emma's eyes were closed for the remainder of the ride, her exhaustion of the sudden departure from Paris catching up with her.

"Emma, we're here!" Celia said excitedly, shaking her knee.

Peter steered the town car into a curving driveway before a large gaudy mansion, just as she imagined it would look like.

"I'll fetch your bags." Peter squeezed Celia's hand and departed from the car.

Emma sighed and stepped out, peering up at her latest prison.

"Beautiful." She sneered, managing to walk inside without dragging her feet.

The foyer was all pristine marble and chandeliers with a curving staircase leading to the second floor, expensive and overdone, just as daddy liked it.

"Hello?" she called, eyeing a painting on the wall. Monet? "Anyone home? Beside me…"

"Emma?" she turned.

"Aunt Rebekah?" her voice cracked and she gaped as her aunt rushed at her.

"I missed you so much." She murmured, squeezing her niece with all of her strength.

Emma pulled back with tear stained cheeks, her hands clutching Rebekah's wrists. "How are you here? Father told me you were dead."

Her aunt smiled solemnly, stroking a hand down her cheek. "It's a long story, and I'll tell it later. We have more important things to catch up on."

**Flashback **

**Mystic Falls – June 1862**

"_Come now Isabella, it's time for you to eat. You've been denying yourself for far too long." Michael purred, stroking a finger through the dirt caked in my hair. _

_I flinched away, holding back the cries I wanted so horribly to let out._

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Don't be ridiculous of course you are." He hauled me to my feet, steadying me as I swayed. "See, you're so hungry you're practically faint."_

_He spoke in a manner of a doting father, encouraging his daughter to eat her vegetables. _

_But he was no father, and the last thing he wanted was to take care of me. _

_All I was good for was destruction, and he knew that. _

_He was simply using me, hoping to gain Nicklaus' attention, hoping to lure him back to this godforsaken town. _

_As he dragged me along behind him I closed my eyes, hoping that the latest meal he had prepared would fight back a little. _

_Maybe they'd even succeed in killing me; it wouldn't be all that hard. _

"_Here we are Isabella; they're all ready for you." I opened my eyes slowly, peering listlessly at the crowd of townspeople. _

_Gathered in the glorious mansion they danced and sang, twirling in their intricate gowns with their well-dressed men._

_I couldn't help but look down at myself, still dressed in the torn long sleeved blue gown I'd been wearing the night I was killed. _

_Fringed in mud and blood it was quite an eye sore, and I wanted more than anything to just rip it off._

"_Well? Go on." He opened the door a crack, waving a hand for me to enter. _

_Knowing I had no other choice I stepped inside, invisible to everyone around me. _

_Though I wasn't there to be making an appearance I found myself fixing my hair in the large gilded mirror on the wall, raking my nails through the dirt. _

"_Miss?"_

_I turned with a sigh, this would be my first. _

_A petite young woman with golden hair stood before me, frowning. "Are you alright? Here, let's get you cleaned up. You look affright."_

_I closed my eyes, a tear escaping to leak down my cheek. _

"_I'm so sorry." _

_She barely gasped in a breath before I was on her, a strangled scream forcing its way past her lips. _

_In only a moment I was finished, her body dropping to the marble flooring with a thud._

_I looked up at the unaware dinner guests in the next room, naïve to their doomed fates. _

_With blood still streaked across my face I strode into the dining room, smiling grimly as the first one screamed._

**End Flashback**

**Third Person's Point of View**

Jade fixed her hair in the rear-view mirror of Damon's Camaro, biting her lip as she tucked a lock behind her ear.

She would never admit it to anyone but the huge mansion before her sent terror through her bones.

Gathering her courage she stepped from the car and clicked the door shut before making her way to the entryway, her hand raised to knock.

"Are you going to stand outside all day or are you actually going to knock?"

Jade started as the door whooshed open.

Rebekah Mikaelson stood with her hands on her hips, brow quirked as she appraised her guest.

Jade simply frowned and pushed inside, her hands smoothing down the fabric of her white skirt, and then moving to fiddle with the thin pink belt around her waist.

Her black plumps tapped against the marble flooring and she turned, her eyes downcast.

"Long ago, when she first turned me, Bella said something about her life before. She told me she'd fallen in love once, and that it was the greatest mistake she ever made. But she said that from that mistake she received a daughter, and lost her just as soon as she'd had her." She paused and looked up, wringing her wrists.

Rebekah stood leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. "And? What is it you're here for?"

"Answers. You knew Bella, Elena told me you recognized her from a time when she was human. You must have been there when she had her child. I need to know if she's still alive."

With wide strides Rebekah led her into the sitting room and invited her to take a seat on the lounge, offering her a glass of what looked like scotch.

Jade shook her head and cleared her throat, "I just need you to tell me if the girl is alive."

"And for what purpose?" Rebekah sneered, "What would happen if she were?"

"I have no way of knowing that, but I know it would bring Bella some peace."

"What should I care about Bella's peace?"

Jade smiled knowingly, "You're easier to see through than you think. You're hurt by your brothers actions against you, and you're struggling with the pain in a very obvious way. I also see that you care for Bella more than you let on, but the deception of your family has caused you to guard yourself more carefully than anyone should have to."

Rebekah seethed and looked away, "You got all that from the color of my eyes I suppose?"

Jade laughed, "I got it from watching you."

"Well," Rebekah stood. "If that is all I think you should be going, I'm sure I have something better to do than sit around and listen to you analyze me."

Jade stood as well, eyes narrowed. "You never answered my question. Is she alive?"

Rebekah sighed and opened the door, "I'll answer that question when the time comes. Until then, goodbye."

"Wait." Jade held up a hand and tugged the bag off her shoulder, rooting around until she came up with a polaroid. "I can't tell if you're being cryptic or whether you just don't want to say anything, but if she is alive…" she trailed off and handed her the picture. "Give her this, please."

Rebekah peered at it and nodded, shutting the door as Jade headed for the car.

She looked down at the photo with a heavy heart, tracing her fingers over the messy writing at the bottom.

'Bells '87'

She sighed and looked up the stairs, her mind on her fragile niece.

The poor girl had lived her entire life so far without a mother, and barely a father.

The only person left to her was her aunt and Celia, and when Klaus had staked her in the '20s, she'd been alone with Celia.

Sighing quietly and hating herself for what she was about to do; Rebekah climbed the stairs to Emma's bedroom, her hand raised to knock.

"Come in!" Emma called, sounding breathless.

Rebekah laughed to herself as she pushed the door open, stepping inside to a cluttered mess of clothing scattered about the floor.

"It looks like a shopping mall threw up in here." She muttered, kicking aside a denim skirt.

Emma giggled, tripping out of her walk-in-closet, "Sorry Aunt Rebekah. What's up?"

She plopped down on the king sized bed, running a hand through her hair.

In her baggy red and white striped top and denim shorts, she looked too impossibly young to be 151 years old.

"I have something I need to show you." Rebekah clutched the picture to her chest, carefully stepping around a pair of boots to sit beside her niece.

With cautious fingers she extended the photo to her, watching with bated breath as she gingerly grasped it in her hand with confusion.

"What is this?" she murmured, eyes narrowing with sudden ferocity. "_Who _is this?"

Rebekah gulped, Emma had always been a quiet girl, but she had also seen the dark side of her niece.

The side that screamed and snapped necks without a second thought at her father's mind games, ferocious and so very much like her mother could be at times.

"It's your mother. Isabella Salvatore." She answered, folding her hands in her lap.

"She's, alive?" she was shaking her head, jabbing her finger at the picture. "You all told me she was dead! From the day I was old enough to understand what you meant I was told she died protecting me from Michael!"

"And she did!" Rebekah grabbed her shoulders, feeling the tension dissipate at her touch.

"Don't you see? She did die protecting you, only, he turned her rather than kill her all the way." She dropped her hands and looked down again.

"If it's okay, I'd like to be alone." Emma whispered, staring down at the picture with a focused stare.

Rebekah nodded and stood, "When you're ready for me to answer your questions I'll be downstairs."

She didn't look to see if Emma had heard her, just made her way to the staircase where she took a deep shuddering breath.

Breathing deeply she stepped into the den and pulled out her phone, scrolling to Elijah's contact.

"Yes dear sister? How can I be of service?"

"Nik's alive."

There was silence, and a sigh. "I had doubts he was truly dead."

"As you should have. And you'll never guess who else is back among the living, thank God."

"Thank God? Now I have no clue." He chuckled.

"Isabella. Salvatore."

"Emma's mother? That Isabella?"

"The one and only."

"How is that possible? Didn't you say father killed her?"

"That's what Nik told me, but I spoke to her myself yesterday. She says he knew she was alive and left anyway, then Michael turned her and used her to try and lure him back. It didn't work obviously." Elijah hmmed in agreement, "Now, I want her and Emma to meet and I have a plan."

He groaned, "Not another one of your plans."

"Yes one of my plans, I'm going to bring Emma to the annual masquerade ball Carol Lockwood is hosting next week and introduce her to her mother."

"Bekah, did I ever tell you how smart you are?"

"I can always here it some more." She joked.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be seeing you soon sister."

"That you will."

**Third Person's Point of View**

Running, always running.

Bella could practically hear her heart pounding through her chest, moving faster than her own legs.

A bullet whizzed past her ear and she hissed, darting around the base of a large oak.

She should've been faster, but all the vervain they'd pumped into her system had slowed her down quite a bit.

She'd been ingesting the stuff since she'd gotten away from Michael, and though her body should have been completely used to it by now, it wasn't.

A bullet managed to bury itself in the back of her knee and she fell, hard.

Barely a whimper passed her lips as she set to work on digging it out, but too late.

The cold barrel of the gun pressed against her forehead.

_**Bang**_

Elena jumped at the shot, her fingers digging deeper into the bark of the oak she hid behind.

Nate kept his hand firmly on her shoulder, rooting her to her spot.

They watched silently as Pastor Young, the man Elena had babysat for on numerous occasions, approached cautiously.

He peered down at Bella with a critical eye, shooting off another wooden bullet into her head.

"That should keep her down for a while." He handed off his gun to a man at his side, keeping his gaze trained on Bella.

Shaking his head in disgust he crouched down beside her, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"What a shame, such a formerly innocent creature reduced to vermin."

Elena hissed quietly as Nate squeezed and pulled her back, ushering her into the shadows.

"We can't leave her with them." She snarled, watching with anger as a man bound her hands and feet.

"We're not." He murmured, wincing as the same man tossed her over his shoulder.

"Are we going to follow them?" she whispered, fisting her fingers repeatedly.

He nodded, grabbing her clenched fingers in his own and pulling her away.

The men were slow and cautious as they made their way through the forest, always on the lookout.

Elena couldn't stop looking at Bella's arms hanging limply against her head, her waist length hair swinging back and forth as they jostled her body.

"This way." Nate tugged her out into the empty highway where a car was waiting.

Elena slid into the passenger seat with a flourish as they sped off, burning rubber as they tagged behind the black van.

* * *

Bella groaned as she woke up, her body aching.

"What the hell…" she hissed, her mind going blank at the pain in her head.

She slammed her hand against the concrete beneath her, crying out.

"Bella." She turned, her unfocused sight latching onto her brother.

"Stefan," she whimpered, "Where are we?"

He shrugged, letting out a strangled cough.

She rolled onto her back with a groan, realization flooding her mind at the sight of the vervain being wafted through the vents.

"Who, who are these people?" she touched her head again, grimacing.

"The council. Alaric outed us to them before he died."

"God damnit!" she screamed, digging her fingers into the flesh of her hairline.

She gasped with relief as the bullet emerged from her head, slick with blood.

"How, did they get, you?"

She pressed her cheek to the cool floor, wincing as she realized the second wooden shot in her head.

"I was with Elena, in the woods. We were, hunting. They saw me and shot vervain darts." She laughed, cold and hollow. "I told her to run, I don't think, they saw her. I ran but…" she trailed off.

"I went to the house and they shot me up, lucky they missed my heart." He chuckled.

"Hey! Quiet in there!" Someone banged on the barn door, angry and loud.

"Fuck you!" Bella shouted, letting out a hysterical laugh. "So this is how it all goes down Stef? Who would've thought."

He shook his head, eyes closed. "Nah, someone will send a rescue team. Probably Elena."

They both laughed before quieting down, the situation finally setting in.

"If we don't, you know, get out of here…" Bella started, gasping in a breath before coughing again. "I just want to say I'm sorry for playing favorites. I love you so much, and I want you to die knowing that."

He smiled, "You thought I didn't know? Bells, you're my sister, I know you love me. How could you not?"

She grinned weakly, curling onto her side. "Yeah well, family is family."

"What about the other Salvatore?"

They were quiet at the sound of the Pastor's voice, just outside.

"We couldn't find him. We'll send a search team tomorrow when we strike the Mikaelson home."

There was a pause, and a deep sigh from the pastor.

"As soon as we get our hands on the rest of them, we'll be rid of the entire vampire race. It's astonishing isn't it? What we can do against them... It's time they stopped underestimating us don't you think?"

"Too late now." Someone laughed.

* * *

"How are we even going to get them out? There are guards everywhere; I'm barely a week old…" Elena sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I have a plan." Nate stared in the direction of the ranch home.

They'd parked the car off road behind a small grove of trees just beside the Pastor's property, out of sight but close enough so they could hear them.

"Okay, well now would be a good time to share."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, "Everyone in this town thinks you're still human. I'll take you out there as a hostage, luring there attention to us."

"Okay then…?"

"Then they'll most likely shoot me."

"Wow sounds like an awesome plan, now where does this turn into us rescuing them?"

"When I show up."

Elena started to scream as a hand slapped over her mouth, cold and hard.

"Shh! You don't want to give away our position do you!" a tiny feminine voice laughed.

"Alice! Goddamnit you scared the hell out of me!" Elena whisper-yelled, hand to her heart.

"Oops, sorry." Not that she sounded it at all.

"How'd you know we were here?" Nate questioned, stepping out of the car and approaching the tree line.

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm psychic helped."

"Haha, you're sarcasm is not needed here." He grumbled.

"I thought you couldn't see Bella because of that talisman thing?"

"I can't, I saw you guys watching her get captured and then I saw the road you were on and followed."

"Resourceful, something I look for in a woman." Nate laughed.

"Sorry honey, I'm hitched." She held up her finger with the big glinting diamond, smirking.

Elena laughed, stepping up beside them.

"So now that you're here what's our plan of action?"

"Plan? Who needs a plan?" Alice strode through the trees and out into the front yard, smiling devilishly.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" Elena whisper-yelled again, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? I'm a big bad vampire out here just waiting to be thrown in jail!" she yelled, spinning in circles, her skirt twirling around her legs.

"She's insane." Elena whispered.

"Not quite." Nate murmured, watching as three armed men stepped from the barn's direction. "She's distracting them. Come on." He grabbed her hand and ran them through the trees, keeping to the shadows.

A gun went off and Elena looked to Alice just in time to see the bullet bounce off her arm.

"That almost tickled." She taunted.

Just as quickly as they could shoot off another round Alice was in front of them, laughing as she snapped the first ones neck, broke the second ones back, and shoved her hand through the third ones chest.

Elena gasped and turned around, following Nate into the barn.

Almost instantly she started coughing at the vervain she'd ingested, floating through the air like the mist after a rain storm.

* * *

Alice laughed as she stepped over the three bodies; she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to kill.

Just as her brother had once done she and Jasper had spent a short time before the Cullen's killing the evil and protecting the innocent.

And that's exactly what she was doing now, protecting Bella and her brother, not to mention Elena and all of the others.

Striding up to the house her eyes locked on the Pastor, standing in the doorway.

Stepping onto the porch she put her hands on her hips, smiling widely. "Hello there Pastor."

"You are not invited in." he said simply.

"That's too bad, I hate to be rude." She walked up to the door where he stood confidently.

In slow agonizing motions she opened the screen door, and placed her foot inside. "Look at that, seems I don't need an invitation."

His eyes widened, and he threw himself backwards as she walked in, knocking into the kitchen table. "That's not possible!" he gasped.

"Oh but it is, you see, I'm not like the other vampires in this town. I'm what you would a cold one. I don't need an invitation, and I'm virtually indestructible. Wood can't kill me, vervain doesn't affect me, and I am extremely pissed off."

He was whispering an indecipherable prayer to himself, eyes squeezed shut as he slid to the floor.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed him around the neck, standing him up.

"Now listen here, you're going to leave this town's vampire population alone. You hear me?" he nodded, his face wet with sweat and tears. "Otherwise, you'll have to deal with six more of my kind. Understand?"

He nodded again, "Please, just let me go."

She did as he asked, dropping him to the floor and turning towards the door. "Oh, but before I go." She crouched down and ripped the clerical from his shirt. "You won't be needing this anymore."

* * *

Stalls that had been transformed into cells lined both sides of the barn, Bella in one on the left and Stefan on the right.

"Oh my god." Elena cried, rushing towards a collapsed Bella.

Her back was to them as she cried out in pain, her fingers nail deep into her forehead.

"What are you doing? Bella stop!" Elena cried, banging her hands on the bars.

"Elena, I got her help Stefan." She nodded and grabbed the keys hanging by the door.

With the utmost urgency she unlocked his cage and tossed the keys to Nate.

Stefan stumbled to his feet as she looped an arm around his waist, half carrying him out of the barn.

Nate swooped into the cage just as Bella pulled the second bullet from her flesh, gasping in pain.

"I got you." He murmured, scooping her up into his arms.

"Nate?" she murmured drowsily, coughing violently.

"It's alright, I got you." He sped out to the car, lying her down in the back seat.

Carefully he crawled over her and propped her up, offering his wrist.

"Here, take some. You need it." She shook her head weakly but he insisted, cutting into his vein with his fingernail.

She exhaled loudly and took his hand, her teeth lengthening as she sunk them into his skin.

Her lips were coated in his blood as she pulled back, her skin flushed and her breathing heavy.

"Thank you." She breathed, falling back onto the seat.

"No problem babe." He whispered, stroking her hair before climbing into the front seat.

Stefan crawled into the back and held Bella in his arms, Alice beside him with a concerned frown.

Elena slipped into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh as he started the car, "What a night." She mumbled.

"You can say that again."

"What a night." They exchanged a glance and he laughed lightly, turning off onto the road.

Headed home.

* * *

Klaus looked down at his hands, tanned but not as tanned as Tyler's.

Sun-kissed he liked to call it.

Just right.

"Feels good to be back in my own skin." He murmured, smiling up at Bonnie.

"I'm happy for you." She sneered, turning her back on him.

"Wait just a minute there Bon bon." He laughed, grabbing her shoulder firmly.

She turned slightly, playing it cool, but he could feel her heart racing in fear at his touch.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

She nodded, shrugging out from under his hand and heading back down into the cellar.

Klaus let out a sigh and turned in the direction of home.

His daughter would have arrived by now, and knowing her, she was going to be angry.

"Homeward bound." He muttered.

* * *

_**hope this was satisfactory for you guys i worked really hard on it  
now i do realize that some of the stuff was a little out of order and kinda wierd but there was just some stuff i really wanted to get in before the next chapter  
hope you guys dont mind my wierd writing  
please review it keeps me typing  
:)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_hey so in the last chapter i mentioned the masquerade ball so i just wanted to say that i'm switching it to the ms. mystic falls pageant cuz thats what they used in the show and i kinda wanted to stay close to that so dont get confused or whatever k? anyways i know its been a while but ive just been so bad lately and i couldnt think of what to write and blah blah blah whatever you get the gist. anyways i hope you like it and dont hesitate to review and ask questions, ill always respond. luv yas 3_  
**

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View**

_Isabella Salvatore:_

_You are cordially invited to attend Mystic Fall's annual_

_**Ms. Mystic Fall's Pageant**_

_To be held at the Lockwood Estate_

Bella didn't bother to read the rest of the invitation, tossing the heavy cream paper onto the table by the door.

"Whatcha got there baby sister?" Damon swiped up the invite as she walked to the living room, following closely at her heels.

"Not much." She muttered, collapsing onto the sofa with a groan. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah well, getting shot in the head two times and held in a barn for two hours tends to take a lot out of you." He mocked, ruffling her hair as he sat beside her.

"Shut up."

"Pageant huh? Can't imagine why I'd go to another one of those…"

"Why not?"

"Uh, did I not tell you what happened at the last one?" he mumbled, taking her feet onto his lap.

"Yeah I know, Stefan and his loss of control." She waved her hand dismissively, moaning in delight as he rubbed her foot. "Why not go this time around? For fun, not that any of us are really familiar with that concept."

Damon laughed, switching to her other socked foot. "Because this time around rather than Stefan's hijinks to deal with, we have Klaus. Not really a fair trade off."

"Who says he'll even be there?"

"It's a party, in Mystic Falls, of course he'll be there." He said skeptically.

Bella shrugged and stretched her arms, scooting further into the cushions.

"Whatever, I don't have time to think about it. I'm taking Elena on a field trip later." She laughed, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"Back up, field trip?"

"You heard me. I have to teach her control, on humans this time. Oh, and compulsion. That's a biggy."

"May I ask where this will be taking place?" he murmured suspiciously.

"You may, not that I'll tell you."

He growled and she stood, rolling her shoulders back and rubbing her neck.

"Anyways, I should go get ready. See you later!" she chirped.

"Hey! I need to talk to you, you can't keep ignoring the threat this Connor guy is posing. He's looking into the council deaths and he shot Tyler then stole his werewolf juice; we can't just let this slide!" Damon shouted as she started for the stairs.

"Look, I realize that. I barely managed to get Elena out of the god damned church before she chewed off April's face, you think I don't realize this guys a threat?" she snapped, blurring towards him. "I have slightly more important things to worry about then this hunter's motives."

With that she stomped away up the stairs, leaving Damon to sigh wearily in her wake.

* * *

Klaus smiled as he entered the foyer, eager to welcome his daughter.

"I'm home." He called, waiting for the running footsteps on the curved staircase to echo against the high cielings.

Instead he was greeted with a silence that irked him, and a sister appearing in front of him.

"Welcome back." She gave a small cold smile, arms folded across her chest.

"What no hug? No, 'hello brother I thought you were dead, so glad you're not!'?" he quipped sarcastically.

She shrugged, turning her back to him and walking to the den. "I knew you were alive."

"Oh? And how is that exactly?"

"Isabella."

He stopped, his jaw clenched at her name. "I see you've spoken with her."

"Not so much as spoke with her as I was spoken to." Her tone was flat as she faced him again, eyes cast downward. "You left her to die Nik, how could you?"

He shook his head, his laugh full of mirth. "I see how it is; you're on her side now yes? So much for family eh Rebekah?"

"What would you know about family?" she retorted, her voice venomous.

"Don't go there Bekah." He snarled.

"The only people you need are your precious hybrids, damn your family! You don't know the meaning of family!" she screamed.

"Dad?"

Emma stood in the doorway in a loose white blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, barefoot.

"Emma, darling. Welcome home! I've missed you." He embraced her with a smile, his hand stroking her long brown hair.

"Hi." She muttered, pulling back awkwardly.

"Well, I have to take care of some things, perhaps later we can get some dinner together?"

He squeezed Emma's shoulder as she nodded, walking past her and up the stairs.

Rebekah sighed and watched him go with a heavy heart.

* * *

"So what is it exactly that you're hoping to find here?" Peter murmured, carefully navigating the old dirt road.

"Nothing really, I just want to see what's left." Celia gazed out the window at the passing scenery, so familiar yet so different. "Just up here."

Peter slowed to a stop in the overgrown drive, shifting into park as Celia stepped out.

The old manor was a skeleton of what it once was; a ruin of charred remains.

"Looks as if it were burnt." Peter knelt down and touched the ashes, his fingers coated in black.

She nodded her assent, carefully stepping around rotted chunks of wood and shattered glass.

Celia toed some of the rubble curiously, and gasped as she unearthed a skull. "Oh my god."

Peter tugged her arm and steered her away, walking past the house and into what used to be the garden.

"This is where the rose bushes were, Isabella loved them, they were all she wanted in her room when she was pregnant with Emma. They were literally everywhere." She laughed, clearing her throat awkwardly as Peter gazed at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he squeezed her hand and she sighed, wiping a hand over her face.

"This is the last place I was truly human, where I grew up. It's just strange that this is all that's left of my life here. This barren, burnt up house." She muttered bitterly, kicking angrily at a pile of rubble.

"This house isn't all that's left you know. You have Emma." He pointed out, cupping her face in his hands. "And you've got me too."

She nodded, placing her hands over his, "I know. You're always right."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her fingers in his, walking them to the grove of trees.

"What's that?" he pointed to a slope in the earth just past a crumbling stone bench.

She shrugged, leading them closer with cautious steps.

The ground moved too fast for either of them to catch their footing, sliding out from under them in huge chunks.

Celia barely had the sense to gasp as the two of them disappeared beneath the earth.

* * *

"Are you ready yet? Remember, we're only going for a night, you don't need much." Bella sat at the window seat of Elena's bedroom, fiddling with the ends of her braided hair.

"Pretty much. Do I need a pillow?" Elena turned and held up a pillow to her chest, furiously gnawing at her lip.

"It's either that or a scummy motel pillow. You'll probably want it." She nodded.

Elena shoved it into her overnight bag, her fingers fumbling with the zipper.

"You okay?"

She paused, running her hands over her face. "Fine. Perfectly fine." She swung the bag onto her shoulder.

Bella stood and blocked her way from the room, hands on hips. "That sounded like an 'I'm not fine but I'll say I'm fine' fine." She shook her head, looking up at her mentor with a doleful gaze.

"There's something wrong with Stefan and I."

Bella blinked. "What do you mean? You haven't seen him since that night at Pastor Young's."

With Bella unconscious and the rest of them – sans Stefan and Damon – under strict orders not to reveal the location of her rental house, they'd had no choice but to hole up at the Salvatore's for the night.

"I know. We talked and things were, strained. I could tell he's uncomfortable around me now, it's like he doesn't know me anymore," she sighed. "like he doesn't, love me anymore."

A mix between a groan and a hiss escaped Bella's lips and she took Elena's hands, squeezing them gently with reassurance.

"I'm not a liar. And I pride myself on that. I want to be the good friend and tell you that Stefan will love you no matter what." She tilted her head slightly, the confusion and sadness spreading across her face. "But the reality is that Stefan never you wanted to be a vampire. You're growing into yourself, becoming a different person. A person that maybe, Stefan **doesn't** love."

Elena looked to her feet and nodded, her chin trembling as she attempted to tug her hand free, but Bella held it tight.

"It's not your fault."

She looked up, blinking the tears away angrily. "But it is! I'm the one who told him to save Matt! I wouldn't let him take me first, if I had…" she trailed off.

"You can't let yourself think about the what-ifs." Bella took her face in her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "The what-ifs mean nothing, they're irrelevant. What matters is what happens now, and how you deal with it. If Stefan can't accept you as you are, then he's not the one for you. You aren't going to change for him. Understand?"

Elena paused, and then nodded slowly. "I understand."

Bella smiled and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "You are who you are. And to be honest, this Elena's kind of growing on me."

Elena laughed as they pulled away, wiping at her eyes with the ends of her sleeve. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Let's head out."

* * *

"Him." Bella gestured to the tall man in the business suit, his hair slicked back as he jabbered angrily into a cell phone.

"Really?" Elena grimaced, smoothing her hands down her dress.

After arriving at the motel and settling in Bella and her young pupil had outfitted themselves in some clothes picked with one thing in mind, seduction.

From there they'd dashed to a small bar just a few blocks away, on the hunt for the perfect meal.

Now they'd taken their seats at a small table in the corner of the joint, looking over each of their prospective dinner guests.

"Yes, really. See his hair? He likes to look professional, but some of it's out of place which means he's not too uptight. His clothes, rumpled, meaning he's had a hard day most likely, ready to relax. And lastly, his hand. No wedding ring, no social ties." She turned to Elena who nodded slowly.

"Okay I think I understand. Pick someone who isn't too aware of their surroundings and won't be suspicious, and who's willing to go along with you."

Bella clapped softly, grabbing her shot off the table and clinking it with Elena's. "You're up." She tossed it back and gestured to him with a wave of her hand, "I'll be right behind you."

Elena took a deep breath and glanced at her fearfully, "You won't let me kill him."

It wasn't a question.

Bella nodded her ascent as Elena stood up, clearing her throat as she sauntered towards the bar.

The business man had just hung up his cell phone, and gestured for the bartender.

"Hi." Elena leaned up against the bar and smiled shyly.

"Hey." He returned the smile as the bartender approached, asking for a drink order. "Just a beer. What would you like?" he turned to Elena.

"Me? Oh, thanks. A gin and tonic please."

The bartender got started on their drinks and the businessman turned to Elena, holding out his hand. "I'm Alex."

"Elena." She shook his hand and accepted her drink.

As they chattered on in conversation Bella watched them, noting the way Elena subtly made contact, brushing a hand against his arm as she laughed.

"Come outside with me." she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, smiling softly as her pupils dilated and contracted in tandem.

"I'll come outside with you." He stood and she placed a hand on his chest, shaking her head.

"Leave money for the drinks." Alex fished a few crumpled bills out of his pocket and dropped them on the counter, looking back to her for approval.

Giving a curt nod she took his hand and led him out towards the side entrance, glancing at Bella.

Taking that as her cue she downed her drink and followed through the door, just as Elena held him against the wall.

"You aren't going to make a sound." He nodded and she hesitated, just for a moment.

Her fangs emerged from her gums and her eyes bled red, the veins emerging from the skin beneath them.

Sinking her teeth into his jugular she held his wrists against the brick wall, moaning in delight as the blood touched her tongue.

Bella watched from the door, keeping a careful eye out for passerbies.

Alex's eyes were starting to flutter, his body going slack.

"Okay Elena, that's enough." She said, approaching quickly. "I said enough!"

She pulled back abruptly, breathing heavily as her face returned to its normal appearance.

"Now, make him forget."

Elena nodded to herself, "You came to this bar, got drunk, and came outside. You weren't feeling well, you passed out. You never saw me or my friend. Now leave and go straight home."

"Yes." He murmured, holding a hand to his neck as he brushed past them.

As they watched him walk away, Bella pulled a small pack of baby wipes from her purse.

"Here, I'll help you wash up." She wiped at her chin and mouth, smiling softly. "You did really great."

"Yeah?" Elena giggled as she tapped her nose.

"Yes. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Elena snuggled down deeper under the covers, eyes closed.

"Where are you going?" she said drowsily, listening to Bella's laugh as she stopped in the doorway.

"Outside. I'm gonna have a quick drink. Be right back."

She nodded, yawning loudly as the door shut behind her.

Bella sat on a bench a few rooms down beside a vending machine, crossing her legs as she sipped from her blood bag.

"Little late to be out don't you think?" Bella closed her eyes in frustration, clenching her hand around the arm of the bench.

"Did you seriously follow us here?" she scoffed.

Damon shrugged as he sat beside her, fixing the collar on his worn leather jacket. "Didn't have much else to do."

"Don't you mean, _'I was avoiding Stefan and decided to stalk Elena.'_?" She said smarmily, tossing the empty blood bag into the garbage can beside her.

"Aren't you going to dispose of that properly?"

"What you mean shove it up your ass?"

He chuckled, but she could sense he was growing angry. "Quippy."

"Thanks. Now that you've thoroughly chastised me for not throwing my blood bag in a bio-hazard can, why don't you get in the Camaro you stashed somewhere in a nearby parking lot and get out of here?"

He shrugged again, stretching his arm out behind her. "Or I could stay a little while. Bug my little sister as a big brother should."

"And I invite you to it, sometime when you're not in it simply for the desire to be close to Elena."

"You can't be the only one who sees her you know. She's not yours to control."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Mr. I-know-everything-about-everything-that's-right-for-Elena."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you had it your way, Elena would only be feeding from the vein, and I wouldn't be around to keep her from you."

"Well you got me there. Elena should be feeding from humans, animal blood's no good and you know it!"

"Oh shut up, have I ever told you how sick I am of your holier than thou bullshit lately? Because I can assure you I've been meaning to."

"Seriously Bells? It's getting really hard to tolerate you, speaking of holier than thou, why don't you look in a mirror? You're the one keeping her away from Stefan and me because you think you know what's best for her. If you knew what was best for her, you'd let me take over and show her how to really be a vampire."

"Oh you mean shutting off your feelings and killing people for no reason? Yeah that would be great for her guilt when she eventually comes back to reality. And I've been keeping her away from you two idiots because with her emotions so heightened, how is she going to be able to tell her feelings apart huh? Ever think of that? Ever think you might have a better chance with her if you just stayed out of the way?"

"Oh what would you know about her feelings?"

"Enough!" The siblings looked up at Elena, standing angrily before them in her pajamas, a sweater wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"He followed us." Bella piped up.

"I wanted to make sure everything was going okay. She mentioned your trip this morning." He stood up, smiling softly at her.

"That's not the only reason; I heard your whole conversation remember?"

"Listen-"

"No you listen Damon. Bella has helped me so much since I've turned, honestly I don't know where the hell I'd be without her."

"You'd be fine! Stefan and I are here to help you remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "If it was up to you guys to help me I'm sure something bad would have happened by now. I probably would have killed someone or something, and Stefan would be too distraught by guilt of letting it happen that he wouldn't be there for me, and you'd be telling me it's natural."

Damon couldn't help but frown, she had a point. "But I-"

"No. You need to stop assuming that you know what's best for me, you shouldn't have followed us."

"I followed you because I love you!"

She smiled softly, stepping closer. "I know. But the truth is, I don't know what it is I feel for you right now. There are definitely strong feelings there, but you have made a lot of mistakes and so have I. And it's because of those mistakes that I can't fully trust you or myself around you for that matter. And until I can, I'm staying with Bella, and you're not going to change my mind." She leaned up slowly and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight. I'll see you back home."

Elena turned and headed back into the motel room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Well, that was eye opening."

Damon turned and glared at his sister who'd stood and walked up to him.

"Shut up."

"'Kay. Let's go for a walk."

He groaned but came beside her, easily falling into step with her long strides.

"Nice outfit." He commented, pinching her in the side.

She looked down, realizing she was still barefoot and in her long-sleeved lace dress from earlier in the evening. "Oh yeah, forgot to change." She shrugged.

There was a long pause as they walked along the sidewalk, moving further away from the motel and into the more populated area.

Dogs barked from behind chain link fences and the sounds of the nighttime scene were still active and loud.

"I'm sorry." She said it first, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He nodded, sighing loudly. "Yeah, me too."

That was it for a moment, another pregnant pause engulfing the space between them.

"So that hunter guy's been looking into the council deaths." He spoke up first this time.

"Really? How'd you figure that out?"

"Found his trailer. Did a little recon. Got stabbed by some explosive arrows."

She laughed, "How'd you get out of that one?"

"The good doctor lady came and helped me out."

"Oh she did did she? Do I sense a new partner in crime?"

"Not if she's got anything to say about it."

"Well did you find out anything good from your dangerous venture?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Pastor Young wrote a cryptic letter to April that survived the explosion, something about death being the beginning and something worse coming. Not sure what it means."

"Something worse than Nik? By all means let's see it."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that? So it's _Nik _huh?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well when you're with someone for over a year you tend to grow familiar." She murmured, gazing off into the distance.

"Care to explain? I only caught bits and pieces during your convo with Rebekah."

"There's not much to explain really. We met, he liked me, courted me, and took me away to some house not far from ours." She paused, twirling her ring around her finger distractedly.

"And that's it?"

"Obviously not. I got pregnant."

"What?" he snapped, abruptly stopping and grabbing her wrists. "That's not possible!"

"Don't ask me to get into it." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she snatched her hands away and continued on. "Anyway, I had the baby and three months later Michael showed up. Klaus ran with her, Rebekah, and my maid Celia. I was left behind."

Damon caught up to her as they walked, his confusion growing.

"A kid…" he said, scratching at his head.

"Yes, Emma." She clarified.

"Christ. So, then what? He turned you and left you there?"

She shrugged, "After a while. He spent a good year letting me loose on some nearby towns before leaving me there. Anna found me soon after and took me in. She and Pearl helped me gain control of myself before I returned home. Father never even suspected until the night he shot you guys."

"Wow. And all this time I thought it was as simple as Katherine."

She laughed, "Nothing about it was simple."

"Let's talk about something else; this talk of Klaus is sickening me. Though I'd like to touch upon the kid subject again at some point."

She nodded, "Got it."

"So, Nate. What's the deal with that guy?"

Bella shrugged. "I found him dying of cancer in the 80's with Jade, and we hit it off. He didn't want to die and I told him what I was, he begged me to turn him. So I did."

Damon nodded, "Interesting. But what I meant was your relationship with him."

"We have a friends with benefits thing going on. He's afraid of commitment and he knows I want no relationship right now, so it works well. I have a scratch he'll itch it."

"Ew! That I didn't need to hear." Damon covered his ears and shook his head as Bella laughed, shoving him lightly with her shoulder.

"Shut up, you're as far from a prude as could be."

They went to turn back towards the motel when they heard it, a strange muffled sound coming from the alley across the street.

"You hear that?" Damon asked quietly.

"Yeah." Bella crossed the street silently on her toes, peering around the corner.

He looked the same from what she could see, auburn hair and piercing eyes, black this time though they were growing redder.

His teeth were sunk into the flesh of a homeless man's throat, his hands crushing the bones of his shoulders.

The man was already dead but he continued on, sucking what little blood there was left from the graying body.

Bella held in a gasp as her eyes widened. "Edward."

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Peter asked aloud, walking hand in hand with Celia through the underground tunnels.

"No clue." She muttered, gazing up at the unlit torches on the dirt walls around them.

_No clue at all..._

* * *

**_dont forget to review i live off of them, they literally make my day every time :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Read Note**

_**So I'm going to skip writing a few things cuz I think it's tedious writing what's already taken place in the show. The partnership of Klaus and Stefan to find the cure, that is in fact taking place. Now this is where the timeline's gonna suck and be a bit spotty. The last chapter took place when the frat party episode would have, so during Elena, Damon, and Bella's trip is when Klaus and Stefan tricked Rebekah into talking about the sword only Klaus didn't stake her because of Emma. Oh and Rebekah has already destroyed Elena's blood. That brings this chapter to the timeline of the episode 'The Killer' where we will be picking up right now. So currently Klaus is in Italy looking for the sword and Matt, April, and Jeremy are trapped in the grill with Connor as Bella and Elena travel home from the city. Hope you enjoy and bear with me and my spottiness.**_

**Third Person's Point of View **

Emma lay silently on her bed, staring at the picture of her mother.

The same mother she had believed to be dead her whole life, who was in fact not.

She let out a sigh and traced a finger over the messy writing on the bottom of the Polaroid, 'Bells '87' it read.

She couldn't help but wondered who'd written that.

In the picture her mother's clothing was hard to see, but she could make out a pair of red leg warmers and a grey bell sleeved coat of some kind.

She had her hair pulled back into a half up half down, and she wore a pair of gold hoop earrings.

Her makeup was done perfectly, and she looked as if she hadn't expected a picture to be taken of her just then.

"Emma?" there was a knock at her door and she sighed, tucking the picture into her nightstand drawer.

"Come in." she sat up against her pillows, folding her hands in her lap.

Rebekah entered with a cautious smile, though her eyes were red and puffy. "Hey."

"Hi." Emma watched her curiously as she sat at the end of the bed, fiddling with a loose string on the comforter. "Um, what's up?"

"You're father's left for Italy. He's going in search of… something. I thought I should let you know."

Emma nodded, though she wasn't all that interested.

On the plus side though this meant she could go out more often without being watched or stalked by her father's hybrids.

"Is that all?"

Her aunt's lower lip trembled and she shook her head slowly, "I only found out about your mother a few days ago. If I'd known I would've…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"What? If you'd known you would've what? You would've defied my father and taken me to her? I don't believe that, and I doubt you do either." Emma said bitterly, standing from the bed to walk into her closet.

"Perhaps not, but I have to believe that I would've done something." She watched as her niece picked out her clothes for the day, stripping down to her bra and underwear.

"And what would that something be exactly?"

Rebekah sighed and shook her head, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Exactly! You don't know, you never have." She jerked a green lacey camisole over her head, stepping into a pair of blue skinny jeans just as quickly.

"Are you going somewhere?" it was the only thing she could think to say as Emma pulled on a pair of black knee-high boots.

"Yeah, I'm going somewhere. I'm going somewhere out of this monstrosity of a house where I can be alone thanks to my dear old dad's adventures." She spat.

"Wait!" Emma turned as she swung her bag onto her shoulder, waiting.

"I doubt there's anything you could say to me right now to make me stay." She warned.

"I'm not trying to. Just be safe alright? I love you. And contrary to popular belief I would have found some way to bring you and your mother together. I have always considered her one of my only friends, and if I'd known she was alive I would've found her. With or without your father's help." With that she reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it gently before leaving the room.

Emma watched her go with a frown, running a hand through her long brown hair.

How was she supposed to believe anything her aunt Rebekah said to her?

For as long as she could remember her aunt had done anything her father had asked of her, and what if that meant she was lying about not knowing her mother was alive until now?

As for her father, she had always held a deep rooted resentment for him; it wasn't hard to believe that he'd known all along her mother was alive.

Then there was her mother overall.

Now that she'd found out she was alive, where was she?

And where had she been her whole life?

Had she looked for her at all?

Or did she think her **dead**?

And then there was the possibility that physically hurt her to consider, maybe her mother hadn't wanted to find her.

Emma shook her head and grabbed her jacket and phone with a sigh, dashing out the door without a backwards glance.

It was time to explore her new home, however temporary it may be.

* * *

"So whose place was this again?" Bella asked dryly, flicking through the plaid shirts in the closet.

"Alaric Saltzman's." Damon murmured, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stood by the window.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Kind of scruffy just had a run in with Isobel. God she was a bitch. That one I don't regret." She laughed.

He turned, startled. "You met him?"

"Yeah, the night Isobel came into town, she was threatening him out by his car and I scared her away."

Damon nodded again and looked to Elena, her expression growing increasingly distraught.

"Where is Stefan?"

"Right here. Did you find the tunnel map?" Damon held up his phone as Stefan walked into the room, smiling grimly.

"Got it. It was in his weapons draw, with seven stakes, a weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls. So, how about we get this party started?"

"Not yet."

Bella frowned and huffed out a breath, walking to stand beside Elena. "Why not?"

"Because Klaus is sending one of his men, he'll take the front; you and I can take the tunnels."

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the lollipop guild?"

"And why didn't I hear any mention of me in that sentence?" Bella snapped.

"Because: it's too dangerous for you two. Besides, I already told you guys, Connor has werewolf venom, we need someone to draw his fire; the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bet." Stefan retorted, his voice tinged with impatience.

"Well how are you sure he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?"

"Stop being paranoid Damon."

"Start telling the truth, Stefan, why is Klaus involved?" there was a slight pause, and Damon's eyes widened. "Did he compel you?"

Bella watched as Stefan slipped something into his hand, slowly sidling closer to her older brother.

"I am telling you the truth and this is the best way to get everyone out."

"What is with you two? We're wasting time!" Elena spoke up angrily.

"Know what, she's right. Screw your plan, I'll kill Connor myself." Damon went to brush past him.

"Stefan no!" Bella lunged as Stefan stuck the vervain needle into his back, lowering him to the ground.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella threw Stefan into the opposite wall, jerking the dart from Damon's back.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena spoke at the same time, watching as he stood from where he'd been thrown.

Bella was helping Damon onto the couch and he ran for her, pushing her against the sink.

"Get off me!" she snarled, grabbing his throat and flipping their positions. "I've had it with you! Brother or not I swear to god I'll break your neck if you don't knock it off!"

He nodded slowly, lifting his hands in surrender.

She let go of him, backing up towards the couch and Elena.

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but I can't go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way." He explained, reaching for Damon's phone.

"If **you **can't count on **him**? You just vervained him."

"You think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you but then he'll go right after Connor no matter who gets hurt."

"And what? You think I don't care so you were going to get rid of me too?" Bella snapped.

"Don't deny it; you've always been more like Damon than you've ever been willing to admit."

"Oh I'm not denying it; I'd rather be like him than you any day. You're worse than he is, you're a traitor."

He froze, startled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. But it doesn't matter; we don't have time for this right now."

Stefan started for the door and Elena grabbed at his arm, "I'm coming with you."

"You're not coming with me Elena."

"You need my help, Stefan-"

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself, and what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you."

"Just because you've never managed to deal with the guilt your kills has brought you doesn't mean she'll be the same way. Besides, Connor is a hunter bent on killing us all, and her brother if that's what it takes. He deserves death."

"If Jeremy gets hurt-" Elena was going on, growing hysterical.

"I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you." Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently to give her some comfort. "Listen to me, this is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please."

He released her from his grip and stepped back, watching as she nodded slowly.

"Stay here. Both of you." With that he ran from the apartment.

Bella turned to Elena with a frown, "I'm sorry. You stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Bella! You heard what Stefan said!"

"And I'm his older sister in more ways than one; I know a lot more than he thinks. You, however, are still young and going up against a hunter would be potentially fatal. Please, stay here."

With that she was gone, and Elena was left alone with Damon.

* * *

"Bella? Call me; there was an explosion at the grill. I need to know what's happening!" Elena spoke rapidly into her cell as she marched away from the window, hysterically running her hand through her hair.

Damon groaned from behind her and she whirled around, hanging up her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

"Damon?" she rushed to his side, kneeling beside the couch. "Hey, can you get up?"

"Oh, Elena, where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him." He attempted to sit up and hissed in pain, jerking his hand away from the stream of light coming through the window.

"He took your ring?" Damon rolled onto the floor and Elena stood, looking about in utter confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's playing us! All the stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, it added up." He managed to stand away from the light. "He's either made a deal with Klaus, or he's compelled."

Elena's eyes lightened with realization. "Bella called him a traitor." She murmured.

"She what?"

"After he knocked you out he tried to go for her but she fought him off, he accused her of being just like you and she said she'd rather be like you than be like him. A traitor."

"She knew." He whispered.

"Knew what? Why would he make a deal with Klaus?" she paused, "I need to get in there."

"No, Elena this guy's dangerous!"

"So am I Damon!" she turned on him, snarling angrily.

"Then you need to be smart, he doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can, and you kill him."

* * *

Bella observed the situation from where she stood hiding by the kitchen door.

Stefan was crouched behind the bar, attempting to negotiate with Connor.

Jeremy was standing on a bomb with a gun pointed at him.

And Elena was about to enter the front door.

Why did everything have to be so god damned complicated?

"Just put down the gun and come with me!" Stefan called.

"Sure, come out, I'll hand the gun over." This Connor guy was too snarky for her.

"Think about this, no one has to die." He kept going on, sounding every bit like the suicide hotline negotiator.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!" he screamed.

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life – all that killing – it will all be for nothing. I can give you the truth, just put down the gun, and let Jeremy go."

Queue Elena's entrance.

"Please." She put her hands up in front of her, and Bella smacked her hand against her forehead.

Connor turned the gun on her. "Don't hurt him."

"Come any closer and he's dead." He aimed to Jeremy again.

"Elena, get out of here." Jeremy shouted.

"He's the only family that I have left. Just let him go."

"You hear that, your girl's watching! I will shoot the boy, right in front of her! On the count of three."

Bella moved into a crouch and prepared to stand, ready to grab Jeremy the second her opportunity arose.

"1, 2, -" Stefan stood up in surrender and Elena lunged.

The gun went off and Jeremy stumbled, Bella grabbed him and flung him across the room with her.

Elena wrestled Connor to the ground but her attention shifted as the bomb went off. "Jeremy?"

Connor managed to switch their positions, a stake aimed at her heart.

Stefan pounced and grabbed him, disappearing from sight.

Bella cradled the boy close to her, feeding him her blood as quickly as possible.

He came to awareness as Elena approached, biting her lip nervously.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Bella patted his head as she stood; feeling some affection for the boy Anna had loved so much. "Now didn't I say something about staying back at Alaric's?"

"I know, but I heard the explosion, I couldn't just sit there doing nothing."

Bella nodded. "I know. Honestly, I didn't expect you to listen."

"Elena?" she looked to her brother as he spoke, then turned away.

The sight of his blood was too much to handle. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to hide it; I know you're not going to hurt me."

Bella stepped back and watched the two.

Elena shook her head, "How did this happen Jer? Why did Connor come after you?"

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo."

Bella's eyes widened and she stood up straighter, "His what?"

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

"No. Wait, who else knows about this?"

"That's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." Elena stood, the angry expression growing harder.

"I think I know who." She turned to Bella, only to see she was gone.

* * *

Bella listened silently as Stefan commanded Connor to run, and her brothers began to fight.

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows!" Damon had his hand wrapped around Stefan's heart.

"Then it has to be good! Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure."

"Oh my god." Everything suddenly made sense.

Stefan pulling away from Elena, his sudden devotion to Klaus.

Klaus knew how to find the cure to being a vampire and he wanted it for Elena.

And Stefan was such a blind idiot all he saw was the chance to bring Elena back to how she used to be.

"Connor." She muttered, running off after the escaped hunter.

It only took a second, but she found him on his knees, looking up at Elena.

"You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet." He prepared the stake in his hand, and aimed it for her heart.  
Bella emerged from her end of the tunnel and threw him back, his head cracking against the stone wall.

He fell to the dirt floor with a thud, his eyes open and lifeless.

She stood for a moment, her breathing heavy; the consequences of what she had just done hitting her squarely in the chest.

"Oh no." she whimpered, falling to her knees beside him. "No, no, no…"

Her hands fluttered uselessly about him, landing on his shoulders which she started to shake.

"No, no, this can't be happening." It was all her fault, Elena could of have been human again; perhaps she could have been human again.

Now it was gone! No matter if it had been some sort of trick, something not even real, now they would never know.

"Bella," Elena approached her quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, jerking away as she stood.

Elena pulled back, wounded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just…" she trailed off, grabbing the dead man's wrists in her hands.

Without another word she dragged him away.

Elena watched her go with confusion, and quickly pulled out her phone.

She'd brought up Nate's number when Stefan and Damon appeared before her.

A look of understanding crossed their faces when they saw the blood across her lips, though it faded to confusion at the lack of his body.

"Where is he?"

"Dead." She pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear, ignoring the brothers.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

"Bella killed the hunter. There's something wrong with her, I need your help."

He was quiet and then sighed, "Where are you?"

"In the tunnels beneath the grill. Long story. Meet me in the forest behind the town square."

"Be right there." She hung up and turned to the two.

"I can't believe you." She looked at Stefan with disgust.

"Elena-"

"No! You promised that you would protect Jeremy! And when he was bleeding out on the floor, you took Connor and ran. Bella saved my brother, not you! She was right, you're a traitor. And maybe I don't what that means yet when she says it, but I know what it means when I do. It means you betrayed me, and for what? A hunter that Klaus wants alive for some reason? There is no reason that justifies my brother's death. You said that I could trust you Stefan." He looked down in shame.

"Elena, it's complicated." Damon started.

"No it's not complicated Damon!" she laughed. "And you know why? Because he's dead now."

She wiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve and left them there, running to follow Bella.

"Now what brother?" Damon asked.

Stefan sighed and shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"Now, we hope that Klaus doesn't kill us for letting the hunter die."

* * *

Emma found herself walking around Mystic Fall's mostly empty town square, her head in the clouds.

It was a small town, seemingly boring but she knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

Over by some park benches a group of teenagers stood, and she watched as one of them – a tall boy with brown hair in a hoodie – purposefully dropped a bracelet.

"Hey, uh, April!" he called to the retreating girl, holding it out towards her. "Did you drop this?"

She came back over, peering at it curiously. "Oh, that's not mine."

"You sure? Here let me see your wrist." He put the bracelet on her and stepped back.

Emma tilted her head to the side, humans were so confusing.

"Thanks, but-"

"I like it." The blonde jockish one spoke up, nodding in approval. "It looks good on you, you should wear it."

"Okay." The girl looked around awkwardly before walking off towards her car.

The blonde turned to the hoodie boy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just sick of all the secrets you know?"

They were starting in her direction and she pulled out her phone, acting as if she hadn't been watching them.

"Yeah tell me about it."

The boy in the hoodie stopped suddenly, staring with awe at his hand. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at his friend and said quickly, "Nothing."

Emma decided to make herself known; it couldn't hurt to make some friends.

"Excuse me." the two looked up and smiled, though they looked somewhat forced.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name's Emma. I'm new in town." She stuck out a hand, and they glanced at each other. "I'm sorry, that was a little formal of me. I don't normally hang out with people my own age." She babbled.

The blonde laughed and took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Don't worry about it. I'm Matt, and this is Jeremy."

"Hey." The hoodie guy – Jeremy – waved.

"Hi. I was just wondering if one of you could point me in the direction of someplace to eat. I've only been here for a few days." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Well normally I'd suggest the grill," he stabbed his thumb in the direction of the building behind him. "But there was a gas leak so they're shut down for the day."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really hoping to explore the place a bit, no offense but it's pretty boring around here."

"Yeah it would seem." Jeremy muttered.

Emma shot him a confused glance and he shrugged. "We have some cool parties."

"Speaking of which, I think there's going to be one tonight. Down by the old Lockwood place, I could take you, if you're interested." The blonde suggested, throwing a friendly smile her way.

"That would be great."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Do you know the Mikaelson place?"

His friendly smile vanished, and it was replaced with a disturbing frown.

Shit. They knew her dad.

"You know my dad." She stated the obvious, but they looked confused.

"You're dad?" Jeremy asked.

"I call him dad, you guys call him Klaus."

"Klaus is your father?" Matt stepped back, taking Jeremy with him.

"Great, I can see he's making enemies for me as usual. I'm sorry to have bothered you guys, don't feel obligated about the party or anything. I'll leave you alone."

She retreated as quickly as she'd come, tears burning at her eyes.

When would she be able to have actual friends?

People who didn't care about her father or who he was or what he'd done, people that only saw her.

But that was too much to ask for.

"Wait." She turned slowly, wiping at her eyes.

"Look I won't bother you again just please don't start seeking revenge on me I don't know what he did." She muttered, fiddling with the strap of her purse.

"I was just going to say, I can still take you to the party if you want. You don't know where it is, and it would be rude not to help you out."

She shook her head, "If this is some sort of trick,"

"No trick. Just a guy, helping the new girl fit in." he attempted a smile and she returned it.

"Thanks. And just for the record, I'm nothing like my father."

He nodded, though he didn't look like he believed her. "Pick you up at '7."

"See you then."

* * *

Bella had gotten the grave mostly dug out, but she kept shoveling, deeper and deeper.

The deeper the hole the better.

Connor's blank empty eyes stared accusingly at her from where his body lay on the ground.

"You brought this on yourself you know." She muttered, flinging another shovel-full of dirt over her shoulder. "Trying to stake Elena. I was trying to save you from her. But you just couldn't help but try and kill her."

"Bella?"

"Hey." She kept shoveling, ignoring his presence the best she could.

"Hi." She jumped as Nate landed beside her, turning to face him.

He held a shovel in his hand, smiling widely.

"Here to help."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Too late for that. He's already dead if you couldn't tell."

He nodded, "I see that."

They dug in tandem for a few moments before he spoke up again. "I've never known you to be remorseful. What's so different about this one?"

She sighed, pausing in her excavation. "His body leads to the cure for vampirism."

"How do you figure?"

"He has a tattoo, after every kill of a vampire it grows until it's a full-fledged map."

He was quiet, "Then where is this mysterious tattoo?"

"It's invisible to anyone but Jeremy. Apparently he has the potential to be another hunter."

She was quiet at the sound of more footsteps, and looked up to see Elena and Jade above her.

"You okay?" Bella laughed as she hoisted herself up and out of the grave.

"Do I seem okay?"

Elena shook her head, "I don't understand. You said it yourself, he deserves death. He wanted to kill us all."

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" Bella shouted. "You don't know everything."

Elena frowned, "Then help me understand. What don't I know?"

"He was the key to a cure! A cure for being a vampire! And I killed him. I took away your only chance to be human again!" a tear leaked down Bella's cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "And maybe it wasn't real, maybe it wasn't true but now we'll never know."

"Bella." Elena approached cautiously, holding out a hand. "You saved my life. He was about to kill me. If it wasn't for you, Jeremy could be dead. And I could be dead. You saved us both, and that's all that matters."

Bella shook her head, fighting to break from Elena's grip. "You don't get it!"

"Yes I do!" she grabbed her face between her hands, and for once Bella found herself on the receiving end of a comforting gesture. "The cure doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is my brother. His safety is all I care about, and you gave that to me. Do **you **understand?"

She nodded silently and Elena smiled, wiping her eyes with the pads of her thumb.

"Can I bury this guy now?" Nate called impatiently, nudging Connor's body with the toe of his shoe.

Jade rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah. Let's put him under."

* * *

"I want to know where she is." Rebekah turned from where she stood at the mantle, her fingers wrapped around a crystal tumbler.

"Emma?"

"I want to know where my mother is. And I want to know why my father lied to me."

Rebekah sighed, taking a seat on the sofa. "Are you sure you're ready for the answers you want?"

Emma nodded, sitting across from her with a stone face. "Yes."

"Well I don't know **where **she is, but I can tell you virtually anything else."

Her niece bristled, "Make it quick. I have to be somewhere tonight."

"Oh? And where is that?"

"At a party down by the Lockwood place." She shrugged.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "And who is it you'll be going with?"

Emma laughed, "I really hope you're not choosing now to mommy me."

Her fingers clenched around the glass. "I had no choice in not being there for you, you know that."

"That doesn't matter to me. Now tell me what I want to know."

Her aunt huffed and shook her head. "I don't know why he lied to you. Though if I could guess I would assume it had something to do with Michael."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He came for us when you were a baby, we managed to escape but she got left behind. I thought her dead until now. Apparently he turned her."

"And how do you know any of this?"

"I ran into a friend of hers." She lied quickly.

Rebekah had made the plans to reunite them and she wasn't about to let them be ruined so easily.

"Why hasn't she found me?" she whispered.

Rebekah was suddenly floored; she hadn't expected a question such as this.

"What?"

"Has she even looked for me? How do I know she even wants me? Maybe she knows I'm a vampire already and she doesn't want to know me."

"Hey!" Emma looked up as her aunt jolted out of her seat, kneeling before her niece. "Anybody would be crazy not to want you. I can guarantee she will be thrilled to know you. I bet she's been searching for you, your entire life."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know what an amazing person you are! And I remember how much your mother loved your father when you were still a baby, and she knew he was a vampire. If she could find it in her heart to love him she will be crazy about you." She stood slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking back her hair. "We're going to find Bella. And she's going to love you. I promise."

She walked away and up the stairs, leaving Emma to think by herself.

Could it be true? Could her mother really love her like this?

* * *

Bella sat silently at the kitchen counter top, her finger swirling around in the coffee cup.

The house was empty.

Elena had left to check on Jeremy.

Stefan and Damon were back at the house.

Nate and Jade had gone out to eat.

And Alice had met up with Jasper to go hunting.

She was completely and utterly alone.

She closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing them with the heels of her palm.

Tired, she was so tired.

When she opened her eyes her coffee cup was bubbling with blood, overflowing onto the countertop.

"What the hell?" she leapt off the stool but it had already spilled onto her clothes, staining her white tank top red.

She slipped suddenly, landing hard on her hip only to realize it was streaked across the floor as well.

Bella looked up in horror, only to see bloodied hand prints smeared across the cabinets and words written out across the walls.

'Killer' and 'Murderer' and 'Monster' and 'Savage' screamed out at her.

"No, this isn't happening." She whimpered, her hands wiping at the blood only to find it was under her fingernails and all over her palms.

She ran to the sink and turned on the cold water, but blood gushed from the faucet.

"Stop it!" She screamed, covering her face with her hair and her hands.

The voices stopped, and her world was silent.

She opened her eyes.

The kitchen was the same as it had always been, though her coffee cup was on its side and coffee was streaming down onto the tile floor.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

_**i know this chapter was kind of tedious and boring but it was really just a filler of some stuff i had to get through to get to the more fun parts. anyways please review and leave me some love 3**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Third Person's Point of View**

"Hey it's me." A pause. "I killed someone, a hunter. I don't know how but he's done something to me, messed with my mind." Another pause, longer than the first. "There's blood, I keep seeing blood and these horrible things. I need your help. Please come. Before I end up killing all of them."

The voice message ended.

Angela lowered the phone from her ear and placed it on the nightstand.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

_Calm, _she chanted to herself. _Be calm._

It was easier said than done.

Bella's message had left her rattled, and as she uncrossed her legs and stood up from the bed she found herself going over what she'd said.

"A hunter." She murmured, pulling her grimoire from the top shelf of her closet.

She sat down cross-legged on the bed, setting the book open in front of her.

Holding a hand out above the aged paper she murmured a spell that sent the pages fluttering about wildly, as if a sudden wind had rushed through the room.

They abruptly stopped and she opened her eyes, her hair settling down around her face as she gazed down expectantly.

The ancient book had brought her to a page with several depictions of a man's chest.

Each one had a series of complicated – if not similar – tattoos spread across them.

Puzzled she read through the scribbled notes on the hunters and their mark.

Angela rested her chin on a closed fist, her expression one of utter bewilderment.

"Shit." She murmured, slamming the grimoire closed with a resounding thud.

If it hadn't been obvious by the voicemail Bella left her, it was now.

She was needed in Mystic Falls.

Urgently.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Alice murmured, watching Bella pace back and forth in the dank cell.

Damon shrugged from beside her, leading the tiny woman up the cellar stairs.

"If I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with the hunter."

"The hunter? You mean the one she killed?"

Damon nodded, taking a seat on the couch as he gestured to the armchair beside him.

"It's not the first time we've had hauntings." He joked with a smirk.

Alice rolled her eyes but the mood quickly grew somber again, "What exactly happened this morning?"

He shook his head, "Wish I knew. One minute she's fine the next she's trying to stick a knife through my chest and screaming that she's not a murderer. Hey, on a different matter, has she said anything to you about your brother?"

Alice stiffened, shooting him a suspicious glare.

"No, why?"

"No reason." He waved a hand dismissively.

She frowned, flying towards him to wrap a hand around his neck.

"I don't take family lightly, and if you're bringing up Edward to me you know something. So spill it."

Damon gasped out a breath, glaring up at her with hate-filled eyes.

"Alice?" she looked up as Jasper entered the room, followed closely by Stefan.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Stef, Ali and I were just having a little chat." She squeezed tighter and he winced.

She smiled sweetly, releasing her hold on him. "He brought up Edward."

Jasper looked to Damon with curiosity. "And what reason would you have for that?"

He shrugged and Stefan groaned, leaning against the wall. "Whatever it is can't you just tell them and save us all the senseless fighting?"

He shrugged, strolling over to where his brother stood. "But fighting is so much more fun."

"We don't have time for this." Jasper spoke up, gaining everyone's surprised attention. "Bella is slowly losing her mind, and judging by the panic I can sense from her she knows it. We don't have the time to squabble over Edward." Alice nodded, looking thoroughly chastised.

Damon sneered, "Nothing personal sparkles, but Bella is **my **sister and I will help her. I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Enough Damon, he's right." Stefan stepped forward, arms over his chest. "What can we do to help her?"

"Well for starters, let's put all conversation of my brother on a backburner." Jasper started, staring meaningfully at Damon.

Stefan nodded eagerly. "Also, I think it's time we called Carlisle."

"Jasper!" Alice admonished, "You know as well as I do that she wants nothing to do with the rest of us."

Damon held up a hand, "Pause. Who is Carlisle?"

She sighed, glancing uncertainly at her husband who simply nodded.

With an exaggerated eye roll she explained,"He's our father, of sorts. He turned everyone in our family, excluding Jasper and I. He's also a doctor."

Damon barked out a laugh, though Stefan seemed intrigued.

"Let me get this straight, this Carlisle is your vampire daddy, and he dabbles in medical?" Alice nodded.

"He's been around a while and he was with the Volturi for a time, maybe he learned something from them."

"Volturi?"

"A story for another time. To make it short they're kind of the leaders of our kind, also the known oldest. Shall I give Carlisle a call?" Alice asked, looking to each of them for approval.

Damon nodded reluctantly.

He wasn't exactly eager to have another one of the sparklers hanging around but if that's what it took to help Bella he would gladly suffer through it.

Alice smiled at his approval and walked out of the house with her phone in hand.

* * *

Bella sat huddled up in the tiny cellar, her hands over her ears.

Connor sat across from her, smiling deviously. "You can't just block me out you know."

She ignored him, closing her eyes in rejection.

"You're not real." She whispered.

"Oh I'm real, as real as I was when you killed me."

She opened her eyes, glaring hard. "You gave me no choice." She snarled.

"Is that what you tell yourself? We always have a choice. You chose to become a monster." Bella shook her head, turning her gaze to the ceiling.

Anything to avoid his accusing stare.

"You chose to dishonor my memory." His voice had changed, become feminine, and she didn't dare look.

"Won't you even look at me? Will you show me no respect?" Bella's lip trembled and her eyes stung with tears as she looked upon her mother.

Tall and fair in a white nightgown that reached her ankles, her hair was long and dark and her eyes were a bright green she'd given to Stefan.

On her face she wore a small, sad smile.

"Bella darling," she murmured, standing above her with hands clasped her chest. "What have you done?"

She gazed up at the figure, the hallucination, the shadow, with an even stare. "What I've had to in order to survive."

"And at what cost? Did you truly learn nothing from my teachings? I believed I raised you better than this!"

"You didn't have much time to raise me though did you?" she retorted.

Her mother nodded thoughtfully. "I do recognize that I was taken from you much too soon, but I believe I left a great enough impression that you'd know better than to do what you've done." Her tone grew disapproving, though her eyes were soft.

"I've done what I believed was right."

"In what way was slaughtering all of those people right?"

Bella stood up, angrily stalking towards the figment. "I had no choice in that! Michael would've killed me had I not." Her mother shook her head, placing a hand on her cheek.

Bella flinched at the feel of her skin, struggling to view her as an illusion. "And why didn't you let him kill you? Why not allow him to end your suffering? He used you as a weapon and if you were dead he wouldn't have been able to."

"It wasn't that simple! What about Emma?"

"Emma would be fine, she had Celia, a proper mother figure. Now is the time to seek your redemption and put an end to all the suffering you have caused."

Bella looked around the cellar, wiping at her eyes. "What about Damon or Stefan? What about what they've done?"

"Your brothers will come to realize what they've done in their own time. You are the one who needs me to give you a nudge. You've always been more stubborn." She smiled fondly, stroking Bella's hair.

"A nudge towards what?"

"Death."

Bella pulled away abruptly, smacking at her mother's hands. "No! I don't want to die!"

"Sweetheart, look at all you've done. Isn't it time it ended?" she didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear these words come from the mouth of the one person meant to love you no matter what.

"No!" she screamed, turning her back to face the wall.

Connor simply laughed, "Soon enough, you'll be eager for it."

* * *

Alice's tiny high heel clicks were muffled by the carpet as she reentered the room, her phone dangling at her side. "Well I've got some good news and some bad. Which do you want first?"

"Good." Damon requested, tossing back a shot.

"Carlisle's not too far off, barely a few hours if he runs fast enough."

"And the bad?"

"Rose is with him."

"Where's Esme?" Jasper asked, reluctantly accepting the shot glass Damon was shoving at him.

"The place in Alaska."

"Who's Rose?" Damon piped up, plopping back onto the couch.

"Our sister. She's never been very fond of Bella." Jasper murmured in way of explanation.

"Not very fond? That's an understatement." Alice snickered. "Rose hated Bella, it was mostly jealousy though. She hated that she was human and was choosing to throw her life away to be with a vampire."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What's her problem?"

Alice shook her head, "None of your business."

He held up his hands in surrender.

"So what do we do until he gets here?" Stefan murmured thoughtfully.

"I think the best thing is to just leave her down there, letting her out would be too dangerous." Jasper advised, smiling up at Alice as she took a seat on his lap.

"No, really?"

"You know Damon, sarcasm isn't necessary to every conversation." Stefan said, frowning in disapproval.

Damon opened his mouth to retort as Elena walked in.

Jade, Nate, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy followed closely behind.

Bonnie carried her grimoire to her chest, shooting angry glares at Jade's back and looking none too willing to help out.

Elena's expression was no better, her arms crossed as she avoided all eye contact with the brothers.

"Do we know anything more?" she asked hopefully, looking to Jasper and Alice.

She shook her head regretfully. "Not yet. Who's your friend?" she tactfully changed the subject, nodding towards the newcomers in the hall.

Jade and Nate had retreated into the kitchen where they'd taken to murmuring in hushed tones, leaving Bonnie and Caroline to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"You know Caroline, and this is Bonnie. She's a witch." There was a small bout of hellos and Alice clapped her hands, hopping up excitedly.

"A witch? That's so cool! I was a witch when I was human!" Bonnie's posture relaxed slightly and she tilted her head curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I've only recently looked into my history. I've been doing some research and I met another vampire who knew me. I had visions even then, but my change was very traumatic so I can't remember my human life." She trailed off.

"You had visions as a human?" Caroline piped up.

"Yeah, my parents thought I was schizophrenic and had me committed. Apparently I met my maker in the hospital and he saved me when another vampire tried to kill me."

There was an awkward pause as Jade and Nate returned to the room. "So, what's the witch doing here? I doubt it's to help." She sneered, her question directed towards Elena though she was glaring at Bonnie.

"I'm only here because Elena's my friend, and she asked me to."

"And why should we trust you? You've turned on Elena before who says you won't do it again?"

Bonnie stood up, angrily marching forward. "I did what I had to to protect this town from bloodthirsty vampires like you!"

"Please," Jade scoffed. "You used that invention for revenge. Pure and simple."

"Guys, let's please not get into this right now. We have more important things to worry about." Elena spoke up, her tone firm and leaving no room for argument.

Jade ignored her, "You seem to think you're the only one who has lost somebody. Boohoo, you lost your grammy, get over it! Elena and Jeremy have lost virtually their whole family, Caroline's lost her dad, and Matt's lost his sister. Everyone knows loss."

The lights above them flickered and she laughed, "Some witch."

"I'll show you w-"

"Enough!"

The sound of smashing glass overcame their voices and everyone turned to look at Damon, his hand fisted around a broken tumbler.

His expression was furious, and bit by bit he dropped the shards to the floor.

Elena watched him as he strode into the center of them, veins bulging in his forehead.

"I don't give a fuck what your personal vendettas are here, if you're not here to contribute to helping my sister in one way or another, I want you out."

His voice left no room for discussion and she gave a small smile, proud that he'd taken charge.

Most often he was the sideliner with the biting comments and unhelpful banter, now he was stepping up.

Slowly, everyone took a seat and was quiet, as if they were children having been scolded by a strict teacher.

Bonnie opened her grimoire in her lap and began flipping through pages.

Satisfied he returned to the wet bar, kneeling down and moving to clean up the glass.

Elena hurried over to help, smiling at him as she crouched in front of him.

"That was really something." She murmured.

He shrugged, "I meant it. I don't want anyone here who's not willing to help."

She nodded, stacking a few larger shards on the bar top.

Stefan watched them solemnly from where he sat beside Caroline, twisting his ring around his finger.

Giving a roll of her eyes she smacked his hand and stood up, gesturing for him to follow.

With one last despairing glance at his brother and Elena he complied, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

Caroline led him into the front yard, taking a seat on the low-lying wall.

She smoothed her fingers down her skirt and patted the stone beside her, shooting him a warm smile.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play me here Stefan, something's up with you and Elena. What's going on and what can I do to help?" she grinned encouragingly, cupping her hands around her ears.

He laughed, but frowned soon after. "Something's different between us. And I know that's it's my fault."

"How so?"

"How can it not be? She's a vampire now, and she's not…" he trailed off, frustrated at his inability to find the words he was searching for.

"She's not the same." Stefan looked up at his friend, a sympathetic tilt to her lips.

"No, she's not."

"And you don't, love her like this." It wasn't a question.

He sighed, scratching at his ear. "I don't know. Things are so strange; I'm not used to her being so take charge and rash about everything. When I look at her I don't see the girl I fell in love with, I see…"

"A vampire." Caroline touched his hand, squeezing gently. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I did this, I took Matt from the car first she's a vampire because of me. I can't just ignore that and leave her alone now that she's like this because of what I've done."

"But she's not alone. She has Bella, and me, and all her friends. Including Damon."

He looked up, eyes narrowed. "Where are you going with this?"

"I think you know."

"I don't think I like it."

"You don't have a say anymore." Her tone flipped, from gentle to firm. "If you don't love Elena anymore you can't keep her from Damon because of old feelings you're harboring. It isn't fair to either of them."

Stefan nodded, angrily running his fingers through his hair. "I know it's not."

"Come on, let's go see if there's anything we can do to help. And later, you and Elena can have a talk."

She gave him a pointed look and he sighed, standing up and taking her hand.

"Okay."

* * *

Elena looked up as Stefan appeared behind her in the reflection of the window above the sink, smiling not unkindly.

She returned it, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she turned.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They were quiet, the tension thick enough that she was certain it could be cut with a knife.

She had never known their relationship to be like this, so awkward, so uncertain.

Things between them had always seemed so easy before, as simple as breathing.

Elena knew things had changed, knew that what they had was ending, but it hurt more than she'd anticipated to admit it to herself.

She was angry with him for what he had done, promising to protect Jeremy and going back on his word.

He'd cared about her becoming human more than he had cared for her brother's safety, and for that she couldn't forgive him.

But for now she could ignore it, and focus on what was more important.

"I know what you want to say." She murmured, brushing a hair away from her eyes.

He nodded, another one of those sad understanding tilts of the mouth working its way onto his face.

"I understand. You don't, you can't…" she found her eyesight was blurry and she frowned, rubbing at her eyes in frustration.

"It's okay." He took her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "We don't need to say it."

"Okay." She whispered, her chest aching at his touch.

It was so soft, so gentle, so very Stefan.

The Stefan she'd known when she was human, the one she'd fallen in love with over the course of the past two years.

"I'm going to miss us." He murmured, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, one last time, one last moment they could share.

It would be theirs, just another memory to add to the story that was Stefan and Elena.

A good story, great while it lasted, but ending nonetheless.

He'd been her savior, a beacon of light when she'd been caught in the dark, absorbed in the death of her family.

But there was too much now, too many secrets, too many lies, and too many changes.

They didn't fit like the puzzle pieces they'd once been, they didn't work as they so obviously had before.

"Me too." She placed her hands over his and lowered them, kissing him once on the cheek.

"The Cullen's are here." Elena startled at Damon's voice.

She turned, her gaze locking in on his clenched fists.

He had the wrong idea, it was obvious, but she didn't bother to say anything.

The time for explanations was later, for now it was time to focus on getting her friend better.

"Okay." She brushed past him in the doorway, using her sleeve to rub at the tears discarded on her face.

The movie they'd all been watching on the TV above the fireplace had been muted, and for a moment she watched Rose and Jack profess their love before turning to the pale beings in the middle of the room, unnaturally still.

Carlisle was tall and handsome, with pale blonde hair and eyes the color of liquid gold.

He stood with a medical kit in hand, dressed in a tailored business suit and tie.

With a smile he stepped towards her, extending a hand in greeting. "Hello. You must be Elena, my name is Carlisle. I've heard many wonderful things from Alice."

She couldn't help but smile in his presence, as cold as his hand was he radiated warmth and kindness. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you."

"This is my daughter, Rosalie." He gestured to the second blonde.

Tall as well, and more beautiful than anyone she'd ever seen before.

In a pair of jeans and a dark green top, she was dressed simple, yet she could've worn it to a gala and been revered for her fashion sense the way she carried herself.

Diamond studs sparkled in her ears and caught the light as she leant forward, shaking her hand swiftly.

"Hi."

Elena stepped back and introduced the rest of them in the room, smiling briefly at a bouncing Caroline, excited to meet these mysterious newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Carlisle said pleasantly, glancing towards Alice. "What can you tell me about Bella's condition?"

"It's not really a condition so much as a curse." She explained.

"A curse?"

"She killed a vampire hunter, apparently when you do that it does something to your mind. In Bella's case, it's made her go crazy with delusions and hallucinations."

"And how was this confirmed?"

"She tried to stab me this morning. Does that count?" Alice turned to glare at Damon, who simply smiled and toasted her with his drink.

"Anyway-"

Carlisle held up a hand, effectively cutting her off.

"Do you hear that?"

The room went silent, and slowly the buzzing noise he'd heard became amplified.

While Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice could tolerate it the rest of the vampires cried out at the excruciating pain it caused, falling to the floor.

Bonnie grimaced, clapping her hands over her ears. "It's magic, I can feel it. There's a witch, it's doing something."

"Well what is it?" Caroline shrieked, clutching at her head.

"I don't know!"

There was a sudden whirlwind tearing apart the room and books went flying from the shelves, the TV screen turned to static, and the glasses from the bar smashed all around them.

What looked to be a mini tornado appeared in the center of them all, sending them crashing into the walls.

Carlisle grabbed Elena to him before she could be stabbed by a rogue chair leg, and she gasped in relief as the buzzing suddenly stopped.

The wind died down, and everything that had gone flying suddenly dropped.

It was quiet, and for a moment they breathed a sigh of relief, though they were too quick to assume it was over.

There was an enormous thud that rocked the house, and suddenly, a girl appeared.

Sitting cross legged in the middle of the living room floor with a heavy thick-paged grimoire in her lap was a girl, her long brown hair acting as a curtain to shield her face.

"What the hell?" Jeremy broke the silence, and she hesitantly looked up.

"Angela?" Alice stepped forward, narrowing her eyes in complete and utter bewilderment.

Her smile was blinding as she gazed around the room, the book sliding from her lap as she climbed to her knees.

"It worked. It actually worked." She giggled into her hands, gasping excitedly.

"Angela." Rose snapped, pushing past Alice.

She turned her eyes on Rosalie, expression aghast. "This can't be right, why are you here?"

"Me? You're the one who just soared in on a tornado for Christ's sakes." She pulled her to her feet, a messenger bag falling from her shoulder.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you Cullen's here." She muttered.

"Explain." Rosalie growled, her golden eyes turning dark with rage and confusion.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I got a voicemail from Bella asking for my help. I used a spell to find her location and then I did a transportation spell. Anything else?"

"You're a witch?" Carlisle piped up, seemingly mystified at this most recent development.

"If it wasn't already obvious, yes I am. Nice to see you again Mr. Cullen." Her tone spoke differently than her words; she was obviously quite disappointed to see him, and the rest of them for that matter.

"Excuse me, would someone mind explaining things to the people out of the loop?" Elena demanded, stepping away from Carlisle.

"This is Angela Weber; she's a friend of Bella's from Forks." Alice spoke up. "So I'm guessing you've always known about her, and us."

Angela nodded, bending down to close her grimoire. "Yup. Bella and I met and I nearly killed her, but then she told me she was only trying to start a new life for herself and that she didn't intend to hurt anyone. Who was I to judge? Besides, she helped me learn more about my heritage."

"Weber? I've never heard that name of witches before." Bonnie accused.

"Not surprising. We're more of a… independent bloodline. We tend to keep our noses out of vampire business. But Bella's my friend and her message was pretty urgent, and unlike some people I don't abandon a friend in need." She stared pointedly at Alice, shoving the heavy leather bound book into her messenger bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" hands planted on her tiny hips Alice glared menacingly, lips pursed.

"It means, when Edward said 'we're leaving' you said 'what time?' without a thought for your supposed best friend's feelings. Do you even know what he said to her that day in the woods? He told her their time together didn't mean anything and that he never loved her. That's sadistic, Alice, and you backed him on that decision. The way I see it, you're just as much at fault as he is."

"Bella knows what I did and I'll admit I wasn't the best friend I should have been. But she's forgiven me for it and that's all that matters."

"Whatever you say. Now, where is Bella?"

"What are you going to do?" Damon stepped forward, still unsure what to make of this mysterious witch.

"You must be Damon." She smiled, holding out a hand. "I can honestly say I've heard wonderful things."

He laughed, giving a shake. "Well isn't that refreshing. Now what's your plan?"

"Well there are two options; Option A: I've managed to find this nifty little ritual that banishes the spirit of the deceased hunter from the mind of the person who killed them, and casts it to the land of the undead. Option B: you find a potential hunter, and bate them into their first vampire kill. When a new hunter is born, the old hunter's spirit dies."

"Option A looks pretty good to me." Stefan murmured.

"I agree." Damon nodded his assent, looking thoroughly pleased with the positive turn of events. "How long will this take? And what do you need to go forward with this ritual?"

"Just Bella and some things in my bag. Should be done quickly enough." She sounded excited at the prospect of getting started, bouncing eagerly on her toes.

"I'll lead the way." Damon held out an arm and she wiggled her eyebrows, looping it with her own.

They led the procession down the cellar stairs – the passageway growing narrow with the large amount of people – and stopped before her cell.

Angela sighed, turning to look up at Damon. "I'm assuming she's supposed to be in here."

"That was the idea."

"She's gone?!" Alice shrieked from the back of the group, blurring to stand in front of them.

The door was broken off its hinges and left propped up against the doorway to appear as if it was closed, and the room was empty.

* * *

Bella strode down the overgrown pathway, arms crossed nervously over her chest.

The trees loomed over her, creating ghostly shadows everywhere.

She spooked as a small animal darted in front of her, clutching anxiously at the sweater she wore.

"You can't run forever. I'll be with you all the way." Connor said smarmily, appearing beside her.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled.

He matched her pace evenly, chuckling heartily at her discomfort.

"Sorry, not happening. I'll be here till the day you die. Tick tock."

He was taunting her, playing with her emotions, trying to make her break.

But she was stronger than that, she wasn't going to break, she wouldn't.

Her will was iron-clad, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"I'm not going to listen to you, I won't die, you're going to go away." She whispered, convincing herself as best she could while he kept yammering on in her ear.

"You're a monster, you deserve to die. You know it's the truth, it's only a matter of time before you listen."

"I won't. I'll never listen to anything you say to me."

"But I bet you'll listen to me." She stopped sharply, shaking her head.

"Stop it, you're not real. Just go away." Bella yelled, picking up her pace as she kicked through weeds.

"What is it you're hoping to do here anyway? Revel in the past, make yourself even more depressed and lonely? Because this is the way to do it, I assure you."

"Please stop, I can't listen to you." she cupped her hands over her ears.

"But why? Because you know what you've done is wrong, and you know that it's time to pay with your life. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" she turned, her gaze falling on her old friend.

Anna smiled warmly, reaching out a hand to rest on her forearm.

"Bella, we've been best friends since we met. I have always steered you in the right direction, I brought you back from the brink when Michael dumped you in Mystic Falls. I helped you discern right from wrong, and how to stop yourself from killing without reason. Bella, you know this is the right thing to do."

She shook her head slowly, her hair swinging over her shoulder. "I don't want to die."

"I know. But neither did I, and now I realize it was the right thing to happen. I wasn't meant to be here anymore, I'm with mama now. You can be with us too." Her smile was so genuine, her expression so pleading and kind it pulled her in.

She looked up at the house she'd stopped at, her lips pursed.

It was the place she'd grown up in, where she'd spent the first seventeen years of her life experiencing the world with such innocent wonder.

Just down the path to her right she'd ridden with Damon and Stefan, racing their horses as fast as they could to the lake they would swim in during the summer months.

She had missed this place throughout the years, longed for the happiness it stood for.

Her childhood, though she'd lacked a mother early in, had been a good one.

She'd had everything a girl could want, pretty dresses, fine jewelry, beautiful horses, and it had led her to a fulfilled life.

When she'd met Nicklaus everything had changed, and for the first time she'd been presented with a real opportunity for adventure.

"Bella?" she whirled about, her eyes connecting with those of a small blonde haired woman. "Bella? Is that you? Oh my god it is."

The woman took a step and she backed away, uncertain.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Celia. God, I thought you were dead all these years." She smiled kindly, looking eager to reach out to her.

"Celia?"

She didn't recognize her as the shy maid, or the courageous girl who'd talked her through her difficult labor, she was different.

"Yes, it's me." When she stepped forward again Bella let her, a hand coming to touch her face. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"Don't listen to her Bella, she's not real. She's a figment meant to hurt you. Walk away." Anna warned her, hissing in her ear convincingly.

She took a step back, "You're not real."

"What?" Celia laughed. "Of course I'm real, what are you talking about? Bella?"

She watched in confusion as she darted past, disappearing into the thicket that had once been the garden.

Her heart hurt at the sight of her once friend running from her, so obviously confused.

She had to do something; she couldn't just let her wander around in such a delicate state.

After her encounter with Peter in the tunnels beneath the Mikaelson house she'd decided to see if there were any beneath the Salvatore home, curious to see if it was a design in all of the older houses of Mystic Falls.

She fished her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans, reluctantly bringing up Rebekah's number.

After the first ring she picked up, sounding breathless. "Celia? Is something wrong?"

"Not sure. You won't believe who I just ran into, literally."

"Who?"

"It's – you're going to think I'm crazy, but – it's Bella. Our Bella."

There was a slight pause, "I know."

"You know?"

"Only for a little while. I had a similar run-in with her at the grill."

"Oh." Celia took a moment to process whether or not she should be angry with her for not saying anything right away, but decided against it. "Well, there's something not right about her. When we ran into each other, she seemed off. She said I wasn't real and then took off."

"Where are you?"

"The old Salvatore estate."

"I'll call you back. I'm pretty sure there's someone who's going to want to know where she is."

* * *

Angela sat in the middle of an empty field ringed by forest, her grimoire open in her lap.

Elena paced anxiously around her, biting her fingernails in agitation.

"That was Rebekah." Stefan came walking back through the trees, cell phone held up in his hand.

Damon's head shot up from his hands, "What did she want?"

"It's not so much what she wanted as what she has. Bella."

"She has Bella?" Elena squeaked, her nerves flying into hyper drive.

"Relax child. Peace be with us all." Angela hummed, eyes closed serenely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to be a hippie, thought it sounded right." She shrugged, giving a wide smile.

"Anyway, she says she has her and she's bringing her to meet us."

"When?"

"Now." Rebekah entered the clearing, a handcuffed Bella being dragged along behind her.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, thrashing violently against her hold.

"Stop fighting it darling, it'll be over soon." Rebekah muttered, pushing her down to her knees in front of Angela. "Who's this new face?"

"Angela Weber. Pleased to meet you." she shook her head, smiling widely. "I have to say, you're probably my favorite of all the originals, besides Elijah."

"Flattered. A witch I presume."

"You would be correct. Everyone ready to get started?" she turned to face the group of them, hands clasped expectantly.

At the consent of the others she opened her messenger bag and pulled out a jar of what appeared to be salt, pouring it in a circle around Bella, who was still in Rebekah's grip.

"Come out of the circle and I'll seal her in." she was all business now, her tone serious.

Rebekah nodded and hesitantly let go of her shoulder, stepping backwards out of the circle.

"I deserve to die. I deserve to die. I'm a monster, she's right." Bella whispered to herself, hair draping around her face as she lowered her head.

Angela murmured an incantation, watching as the salt around her burst into a light flame.

The whole of them stepped back uncertainly, watching in dismay as her ramblings grew louder.

"The salt will trap the spirit, disallowing it from taking over anyone else's conscience. Make sure you stay back, I can't be in control of everything around us when it begins."

She sat down before the circle, her grimoire open in her lap.

Latin words spewed from her lips and Bella screamed, gripping her stomach with some difficulty from the handcuffs.

The flames grew higher, and suddenly, they saw him.

Connor was kneeling in front of her, grabbing at her head, forcing her to look at him as he spat words in her face.

"You know what a monster you are, you killed all those people, and you massacred them without a thought. You'll always remember, whether I'm here or not. You'll remember the faces of those you murdered, and you'll remember everything I've said to you. It won't end just because I'm not here." He was fading, and he growled angrily as his form finally dissipated and the flames died.

Bella held her hair in her hands, and slowly her face came up.

"Damon? Stefan?" they rushed towards her, sweeping the salt aside to wrap her in their arms.

"It's okay, we're here. We've got you."

She was quiet; eyes tightly shut as she closed out the rest of the world and willed the memories of the spirit's voice from her mind.

But his words wouldn't leave her; they would stay, festering in her brain like an infection.

He was right, she would never forget what he'd said to her.

* * *

Emma sat reclined on the couch by the fireplace, her sketchbook balanced in her lap.

Her hand moved with fluid movements across the thick paper, shading in the petal of a rose.

"I'm back." She looked up as her aunt Rebekah breezed into the room, looking thoroughly satisfied with herself.

"You seem pleased." She turned back to her picture, swapping her dulled pencil for another.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Celia and Peter are on their way back from their little adventures, your father won't be back for another few days, the Miss Mystic Falls pageant is in three, and we are going shopping tomorrow. Things are certainly looking up." Rebekah plopped down on an armchair, pulling off her knee high black boots.

Emma laughed at her bubbly behavior, closing her sketchbook and setting it aside.

"I'm glad to see you in high spirits." She joked, fidgeting with the hem of her polka dot-patterned pajama shorts.

Her aunt simply giggled, fluttering a hand in her direction. "Enough about me. How did that party go last night?"

Emma shrugged, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater as she pulled her knees to her chest. "It was fine. I met some people I'll be going to school with, they seemed… normal."

Rebekah laughed, hopping up to sit beside her. "That's all? What about Matt? He took you right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he was sweet. Picked me up and dropped me off, I don't think I like him… like that though. Besides, he mentioned that you guys knew each other."

She felt a twinge of awkwardness at the possibility that she and her aunt may be interested in the same guy, though they'd always had more of a sister-like relationship.

"We do. I thought maybe…" she trailed off, tilting her head in thought. "But he's human, and I'm a vampire and I don't really believe in those relationships. Not to say you don't have a chance with him!" her aunt rambled.

Emma laughed, "It doesn't matter I'm not interested. But if you like him, you should go for it."

Rebekah quirked an eyebrow, smiling slyly. "Really? Anyone else catch your eye?"

She shrugged, a pale pink blush coloring her cheeks. "Just some guy, no one of importance."

Yet she couldn't seem to keep her mind from straying to the boy who'd accompanied Matt in the park earlier that day, before the party.

What was his name? Oh yes, Jeremy.

* * *

"So you're sure you're okay?" Alice gnawed on her lip as she followed Bella into the rental house, their ears picking up the noise of clinking bottles and loud music as they stepped over the threshold.

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "For the last time Alice, I'm fine."

"Well you can't blame me for being worried about you, you did go kind of crazy." She twirled a short lock of hair around her finger.

Bella ignored her and closed the door behind them, walking curiously into the kitchen.

Jade, Nate, Elena, Jasper, Caroline, Jeremy, and Angela stood at the island counter with a row of shots.

"Welcome home!" Jade crowed, blurring towards her to wrap her in her arms.

Bella laughed, lightly pushing her away. "What's all this?"

The stereo was playing dance music and the counter was littered with bottles, some full though most were half empty.

"A little welcome back party! We missed you during your tirade!" Nate called across the room, expertly tossing back a shot.

Angela danced towards them, pirouetting like a prima ballerina. "It's nice to be back with my favorite vamp!" she giggled.

Bella simply rolled her eyes at her favorite witch, smiling over at Elena.

"I'm guessing this was your idea?"

She shrugged, "Guilty. I figured you could use a little pick me up."

"Thanks. And thanks for not bringing Stefan and Damon, I know I was a bit off the deep end but they were smothering me like I was about to shove a stake through my gut."

Elena laughed, "Yeah well, I know what that's like. Now let's forget about that, and drown our sorrows like most normal people do."

"Not that we are." Bella countered, accepting the purple tinted shot glass she was offered by a passing Jeremy.

"Well then, let's have fun pretending."

They clinked glasses and threw them back, choosing to forget they weren't quite normal, and dance long into the night.

* * *

Edward looked up at the house from it's backyard, gazing at the lit windows.

The pounding music hurt his ears, and he could have sworn he caught the scent of Alice and Jasper.

Laughter broke through his thoughts and he stepped back, disappearing into the shadows.

Not tonight. Another day. Soon.

He would come to her.

* * *

_**hello so i know its been a while, and honestly this chapter sucks. yes, i'm aware of it and i'm really sorry. i've been having some trouble with writer's block and as some of you may have noticed i uploaded a new story in the meantime called No Light, it's a Merlin fanfic. anyways i'll try and be quicker about the next one and in the meantime dont forget to check out my tumblr page for my fanfics it's got all the pix for my stories. link is on my profile. be back soon and dont forget to review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Third Person's Point of View**

Bella twisted at the waist to get a better view of her back, smoothing a hand over her stomach.

The full length mirror in Elena's bedroom gave her the perfect side angle, and she smiled at how flattering the simple black dress she'd chosen was.

"Zip me up?" Elena implored, breaking through her wall of distracting thoughts.

She stood with her back to her, shoulders stiff as she held up the lace straps of her dress.

Bella did as she was told and stepped back, admiring.

"Looks good on you."

The black cutout and lace number had been a frock she'd hoarded in her closet for many years, and with such little time to shop she'd suggested it for her protégé.

"Really?" Elena did a quick spin in the mirror, flicking her fishtail braid from her shoulder.

"Absolutely."

It was quiet for a few moments as they slipped into their shoes and gathered their things, and Bella pretended not to notice Elena's worried glances.

"Are you alright?" she finally spoke.

Bella rolled her eyes and clenched her fingers around the black satin clutch she held, her free hand on her narrow hip.

"I'm fine. For the last time, quit worrying." Elena nodded demurely and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." There was an awkward pause. "So… how are things with you and Damon?"

It was Elena's turn to sigh, and she flopped down on the end of her bed, thoroughly distracted.

"I don't know. He saw me and Stefan…" she trailed off.

"Saw you what? Are you two…?"

"No! No. Our relationship is over, and that's pretty much what he saw. We were talking, you know, coming to terms and I was crying and we… I kissed him, on the cheek. Then Damon walked in to let us know Carlisle and Rosalie had arrived and I didn't bother to explain. I was more concerned with helping you and I just haven't talked to him since." She bent down to buckle the strap on her left heel.

Bella nodded understandingly and sat down beside her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, what can I do?"

She put a hand on Elena's knee and squeezed, gaining her attention. "The question you need to ask yourself; is what do you **want **to do?"

She took a moment, her thoughts running rapidly through her mind.

Damon had always been there for her, and they had such an intense connection it had gotten in the way of her relationship with Stefan.

She didn't know what her feelings really were for him, but he had certainly gotten under her skin, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to get rid of him.

And for that matter, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

The passion they shared was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it both terrified and sent a thrill through her blood.

He made her feel so alive and so free in moments where she'd felt the weight of the world pressing in around her.

He'd told her he'd loved her more than once, and she'd thrown his declarations away like they meant nothing.

"I'll tell him that Stefan and I broke up. And I'll explain that, it was because of him. Because I… have feelings for him that I can't ignore."

There was a pondering silence and Elena cleared her throat.

"Change of subject?"

"Go for it." Bella chuckled.

"Have you thought about asking Klaus what he knows about this mythical cure?"

Bella shrugged hopelessly, scratching at an imperceptible scar above her lip. "No. I don't really believe it exists, and I don't want to get caught up in a life-threatening search for something that probably isn't real."

Elena nodded understandingly, but something niggled at her brain.

"Would you want it? If it were real." She blurted.

"No." there wasn't an ounce of hesitation. "There would be no point. I've lived too long as a vampire to go back to being some weak, vulnerable human. Besides, I like immortality too much." She joked, but it fell flat.

"What about you?" she nudged Elena's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have hesitated. But now? Would I really want to go back to being Klaus's little blood bag? I'd be forced to spend the rest of my life at his beck and call. I don't know if I could put myself through that." She breathed.

Bella smiled and patted her leg once before she stood, tugging at the draped portion of fabric across her chest.

"Well, we should get going."

* * *

Emma stood admiring herself in the mirrored wall, turning to and fro.

The skirts of her pink dress twirled around her thighs and she smiled, fingering the bodice playfully.

There was a knock on her door and Rebekah entered, smiling shyly.

She wore a simplistic red dress with knee length chiffon skirts that seemed too innocent compared to her normal attire.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to her reflection, adjusting a few strands of her hair.

"You look nice." She murmured.

Rebekah grinned and blushed, looking down at herself as she smoothed a hand down the front of her dress.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." Rebekah stepped forward, her gold wedges sinking into the lush carpeting.

From the clutch at her side she pulled a ring, holding it out towards her niece.

Emma eyed it curiously, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's very pretty." She sighed, admiring the daisy chain-like pattern of flowers that made up the band of silver and ended with a small blue stone in the center.

"It was your mothers." Rebekah uttered, her lips tilted wistfully. "I want you to have it."

Emma's eyes widened and she reached out a hand, before slowly pulling it back.

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where did you get this?"

"In the early 1900's I came back here and went to the house. I looked for anything of sentimental value and I found your mothers jewelry box. This was a ring her brother's gave to her; she stopped wearing it late into her pregnancy. Bloated fingers." She wiggled her hand as way of explanation.

Emma smiled and slid it onto her finger, eyes welling.

"Thank you Aunt Rebekah." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Her aunt nodded and turned, hand on the doorway.

"I want you to know, I only ever tried to keep you safe. I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

Emma looked away as she disappeared from the room, staring down at the beautiful ring on her finger.

She couldn't help but feel some sort of new connection to the mysterious figure that was her mother.

* * *

The Lockwood estate was bustling by the time Elena and Bella arrived.

Staff ran about with flowers, tables, chairs, and table settings, moving everything into place according to Caroline's exact specifications.

_Speaking of the little vampire… _Bella thought to herself, laughing internally as the blonde appeared before them.

Harried and breathless she tugged Elena away, spouting something about a girl named April and her choice of dresses.

Bella watched them go with a crooked smile, wishing her friend the best of luck.

With her clutch tucked under her arm Bella headed for the outdoor bar, suddenly finding herself face to face with Jeremy Gilbert.

There was a brief silence in which they stared awkwardly at one another before he smiled, clearing his throat.

"Hi."

"Hello Jeremy. How're things?"

He shrugged, "Fine enough. I wanted to say thank you. For saving me that day in the grill."

Bella laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "All in a day's work."

"No, really. It means a lot. And I want to thank you for taking care of Elena. I was worried about what this whole thing was going to be like for her and then you showed up. You've really showed her how to be the best she can. I don't take that lightly."

She smiled at his sincere words and found herself blushing, looking down at her shoes bashfully.

"Aw shucks." She mumbled. "I'm just happy I could help."

There was a brief pause in which they simply looked at each other, until a figure over his shoulder caught her eye.

Nicklaus was walking along the grass with a drink already in hand, that infuriating smirk already pasted across his face.

Jeremy seemed to notice she'd been distracted and looked in the same direction, his gaze narrowing in on Klaus as well.

"I know. I can't believe he's here either." He mumbled.

Bella made a noise of agreement, her jaw locked.

She watched irritably as he stopped to talk with one of the contestants of the pageant, his fingers just barely grazing her arm as he charmed her easily.

She remembered that touch, the near touch; he'd used it often on her.

And now it only proved further to her what a sham their life together had been, nothing but a mistake full of bitter memories.

Jeremy touched her hand and she started, shocked out of her musings.

He looked at her with barely disguised concern and she attempted a smile, brushing back a piece of escaped hair.

"Sorry. Spaced out." She murmured, barely managing to hold in her anger.

He nodded with more understanding than she deserved and dismissed himself.

Her hands were shaking and she stepped forward, intent on dragging Klaus away to some secluded spot so she could snap his neck and force him to miss the pageant.

Angela laughed and moved into her path, her manicured nails digging into her arm.

"Don't even think about it. That's not a move you want to make right now." Bella looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It'll heal. I'm only human, how else am I supposed to restrain a big bad vampire?" she mocked.

Bella rolled her eyes but conceded, hooking her arm through Angela's and leading her towards the outdoor bar.

"How did you know?" she sighed dejectedly.

"That look in your eyes. Pure hatred and determination."

She laughed. "That was bold of you. For all you know I would've broken your wrist to get to him."

"Nah, you're too careful. Plus, you love me too much." Angela giggled.

Again, Bella rolled her eyes at the witch's bubbly attitude.

"Whatever. What do you know about him?"

"Who? Nicklaus? Only what Jade has been able to piece together. I'll leave the rest for you to explain when you feel like it."

Bella slowed and squeezed Angela's arm affectionately.

She was right; Bella did love her, this answer being a point of its own.

She never pushed, no matter how badly she wanted to know all of the sordid details.

"We'll talk tonight."

* * *

Rebekah stood with Emma at her side in the Lockwood's parlor, her sensitive hearing picking up on Bella's voice.

She was laughing at something a small brunette girl was saying, standing by the outdoor bar with a drink in her hand.

She looked beautiful in a simple black dress and heels, her hair done in long bouncing waves.

"Aunt Rebekah?" Emma touched her shoulder and she turned, smiling.

"Why don't we go say hello to Mrs. Lockwood? I'm sure she'd like to be introduced." She said, steering her away from the door.

She had a plan for this evening, and it didn't include mother and daughter meeting quite yet.

It was too early and to in view of the public eye, the last thing any of these humans needed was one of Emma's world class tantrums.

Emma watched her aunt curiously as she followed her across the room.

Rebekah seemed jittery, nervous even.

"Hey." She looked up, caught off guard.

Jeremy stood in front of her, smiling sweetly and looking adorably handsome in a suit and tie.

"Hi." She returned.

"Excuse me." Rebekah anxiously stalked off, brushing rudely past them in her hurry.

Emma frowned, "I'm sorry about her. She's acting really strange; don't know what's gotten into her."

"Don't worry; I'm used to her rude behavior. She did kill my sister after all." He said dryly.

For a moment she was frozen, her face probably comical with her mouth gaping wide.

Aunt Rebekah had killed his sister?

She floundered, looking for something, anything, to say.

He seemed to realize she was growing hysterical and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me, I shouldn't blame you for something your family is responsible for. I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with it." He said sincerely.

Emma nodded, still unsure of herself.

Should she really risk being involved with someone who had a personal vendetta against her family?

What if he was only being nice in order to grow closer to her and seek revenge?

It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened to her, and yet he'd seemed entirely sincere when he apologized for his remark.

"Thanks. I swear I had nothing to do with it. I haven't seen much of my family for years; I've been mostly on my own." She murmured.

There was a strained pause between them and she cleared her throat, smiling brightly.

"So, would you like to go watch the pageant with me? I've heard great things about the dancing portion."

He smiled. "I would love to, but unfortunately I'm escorting April."

Her excitement dissipated and she nodded. "Oh, I understand. Well, it was nice seeing you."

She moved as if to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist, and she spun to face him.

"Um, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to meet up after everything?" he murmured.

A light blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled, looking down shyly.

"I'd like that."

"Great." He grinned, releasing her wrist to straighten his tie. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." she watched as he trotted off, her lip caught between her teeth.

Rebekah appeared at her side, frowning.

"Be careful. He was with a witch recently; they can be dangerous when they're jealous."

Emma turned to her, ignoring the warning. "Why did you kill his sister?"

Unprepared for her blunt questioning Rebekah looked away, "She was threatening me. I didn't have a choice." She stammered.

Emma shook her head, "You're lying. I can tell."

"Emma darling."

Rebekah's gaze latched onto Klaus as he approached; surprisingly thankful for his interruption.

Caroline stood at his side, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, but stuck out a hand.

"Hi I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you."

Emma sneered but took her hand, shaking quickly and returning it to her side. "Hi."

Klaus watched as his daughter looked away, intent on ignoring him for some strange reason.

He ignored her as well, determined not to let her prissiness ruin his pleasant mood.

"Caroline this is Emma, my daughter."

She looked like she wanted to say something at this revelation, but she pursed her lips and nodded once before turning her attention to a passing waiter.

"You're home early." Rebekah murmured.

He nodded, accepting the champagne flute Caroline grudgingly passed to him.

"Yes, I found I was done with my business sooner than expected."

"Done killing off the Italians already? I thought that would have taken longer." Emma snapped, disappearing into the thick of the crowd before he could reprimand her.

He looked to Rebekah sharply but she'd gone as well, no doubt racing after his daughter.

"So, you have a kid. That's a shocker. Who knew you were capable." Caroline sipped from her glass, discreetly eyeing his lower regions.

He quickly smirked. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

Bella stood at the edge of the outdoor dance floor, watching as the contestants and their partners squared off to the beginning music.

Elena had appeared at her side only seconds ago, biting her lip and tapping her toe anxiously.

She'd spoken to Damon, she'd told him he was the reason she'd broken up with Stefan, and then… nothing.

They'd been forced to part ways and now she was looking at him through the twirling skirts of the dancers, trying hard to keep herself under control.

Most of what she felt was affection and an overwhelming need to be holding his hand, but another part was hungry.

Her skin was crawling and it was painful enough that it distracted her from her staring contest with Bella's brother.

A certain undeniable scent was making its way to her senses and she turned, looking to Bella.

"Do you smell that?"

Bella frowned, touching her hand with concern. "What is it?"

"Blood, I think. I should've had more this morning. I'm hungry." Her eyes were growing cloudy and she could feel her gums throbbing, aching to release her teeth.

"Let's go inside, take a breather."

Elena nodded, allowing her to steer her away from the crowd and towards the back entrance.

"I'm sorry. I should have myself under control, I should've had more." Elena apologized profusely, bending to undo her shoes.

The heels were sinking into the grass and they were making it increasingly difficult to walk across the lawn.

As she straightened and they continued on Bella squeezed her hand, "Stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry for, just breathe in."

* * *

Rebekah had followed her niece out to the back patio where they'd been standing for nearly a half an hour, watching the proceedings below.

The dancing section of the pageant had begun and Emma was still pacing as she had been since they'd stepped outside, hands on her hips as she breathed deeply in and out in an effort to calm herself.

"I don't know why I stay, what's the point…" she mumbled.

Rebekah listened silently; knowing if she interjected nothing good would come of it.

It was always better to listen and allow her to vent than try and help, it would only get someone hurt.

Emma was a sweet girl, most likely thanks to Celia's strong and lasting influence, but her father's attitude was present in her.

She'd seen her kill many a man who'd dared to mess with her heart, and sometimes it scared her more than she liked to admit.

The cruel emptiness she'd get in her eyes as she ripped open a jugular or snapped a neck was so similar to her father's that Rebekah knew better than to get involved.

"He's my father, I keep thinking that that means something but it really doesn't, he staked his own sister and brothers what's stopping him from doing it to me?"

She continued on, rambling and muttering to herself.

Rebekah looked past her, perching on the edge of a lawn chair and looking out over the grounds.

The rolling green hills and carefully maintained cherry trees kept the atmosphere tranquil, and she smiled for a moment, drowning out Emma's blabbering with her own thoughts.

Coming away from the crowd of spectators and tables she spotted Elena making her way to the other entrance of the house, holding her shoes in one hand and Bella's in the other.

Bella!

She stood abruptly, knocking the chair back and thoroughly interrupting Emma's musing.

Realizing too late that she'd inadvertently drawn attention to herself and what exactly she was looking at Rebekah turned around, smiling easily as if she hadn't just gasped and knocked over a chair.

It was too late.

Emma was gazing past her at the women on the lawn, her brain slowly connecting the dots.

They were about the same height, both with long brown hair, but the one with her shoes still on was decidedly and undeniably her mother.

As if in slow motion she looked away from them and into her aunts face, surprised to find her lip trembling and her eyes clouded with tears.

Her aunt's mouth opened and closed, trying to find some way to explain.

"Emma-"

She held up a shaky hand, backing slowly into the house. "Don't. I've heard enough lies for one lifetime."

* * *

Elena lowered herself uneasily onto the loveseat in the Lockwood's study, her hands trembling in her lap.

Bella sat beside her, bending over to reach for something under the couch.

"What are you doing?" she moaned bemusedly.

With a final tug Bella deposited a medium sized gray duffel bag onto her lap and zipped it open, slapping a blood bag into her open palms.

"Girl Scout rule #1 Elena, always be prepared. Now drink up." She said smarmily.

Elena laughed in amusement but did as she was told, holding back a groan of satisfaction as the liquid touched her tongue.

She'd been right in her earlier thoughts; she'd definitely tested herself with drinking so little this morning.

At first she'd felt okay, but as the proceedings went on and she'd smelled the blood it had become evident she wasn't quite ready to sustain herself on such little fuel.

Bella pulled her phone from her clutch and sent out a quick text to Damon, letting them know why they'd stepped away, as he was undoubtedly worried.

And as much as she didn't want to she sent one to Jade as well, checking up on the visiting Cullen's.

* * *

Emma stood in the doorway to the room that she assumed was the study, judging by the overwhelming scent of old books, her fingers clenched tight around the doorframe.

The woman she had come to recognize as her mother had pulled out a phone from her tiny clutch and was texting furiously, her forehead crinkled in thought.

Her long dark brown hair was settled in loose waves down to the middle of her back, and her startlingly blue eyes were framed by long lashes.

Their skin was the same she noticed, that peculiar shade between rosy and a light tan she'd never quite liked on herself but couldn't help admiring on her mother.

It was strange to see how many things they had in common, like the reddish natural highlights in their hair, and the seemingly sarcastic tilt to their lips.

So absorbed in her observations she wasn't prepared to be shoved into the room from behind, a rough hand clamping down on her shoulder.

"Looks like you guys have a peeper." Damon sniped.

Frustrated enough with the night's turn of events Emma shoved his hand away, straightening her dress with a huff.

Her mother had stood and dropped her phone on the couch, her hands balled into fists as she presented herself as a barrier between her and Elena.

For a moment she was hurt that her mother could think she'd pose a threat to her friend, but shoved that aside as Damon came to stand beside her.

"Got to be more careful where you have your meals sis." He chuckled.

She couldn't help the gasp in surprise that slipped past her lips; this was her mother's brother?

It shouldn't have surprised her though; she could see the family resemblance in their ice blue eyes and their facial structure.

"I saw you with Rebekah earlier."

It was the first time she heard her mother's voice, and it rendered her speechless.

Soft and lilting with a bit of inquisitive touch behind it she stepped forward, her brows furrowed.

"Why were you spying on us? Did Rebekah send you?"

Emma simply gaped, unable to form any words.

What kind of pathetic vampire girl was she? She couldn't even tell her mother who she was; all manner of speaking had completely vanished from her mind.

Words? What were words?

"Spit it out!" Damon snapped.

"Wait…" Bella murmured, coming forward to stand in front of her.

Emma trembled at their proximity.

Something about the girl had Bella curious, from her long brown locks to her pale skin and shocked expression.

She noticed that the girl was twisting her fingers nervously, staring up at her with big brown eyes full of awe.

Fingers… she had a ring on her finger.

Cautiously Bella touched her hand, lifting it towards her and gazing at the ring she wore.

The flowers that made up the silver band connected to each other and met in the middle with a small blue stone, and she recognized it instantly, as did Damon.

"Is that…?" his face had gone slack.

Bella looked up into the girls face, dropping the hand that wore the ring her brother's had given her.

Before Emma, before Klaus, before everything.

When she'd just been Isabella Salvatore, daughter of Giuseppe and sister to Damon and Stefan.

"Emma." She whispered.

The girl squeaked like she was about to say something but couldn't and Bella smiled, lifting her hand to touch her cheek. "My sweet girl."

Her daughter, her baby girl was here, right in front of her.

Grown up and alive, only she wasn't quite alive.

The thought that Klaus had gone and done the most selfish thing possible and turned their daughter into a vampire rampaged through her mind, and sent her face to stone.

She stroked Emma's face once more and placed a kiss on her cheek, before vanishing.

* * *

Klaus walked with Caroline at his side, thrilled with the fact that he'd finally gotten her to laugh in his presence.

It hadn't been easy, and he wasn't used to having to work so hard with a girl, but he'd done it.

Normally he'd just compel his female companions into liking him and enjoying him but perhaps that was what he admired so much about her, she was a challenge.

She reminded him of Bella when they'd first met.

At first, he'd compelled her to be unafraid but eventually she'd seemed so at ease in his presence he'd dared to see what her reaction would be if he showed her his true face.

He'd been propped up beside her in bed and she'd touched his face, smiling that sweet loving smile of hers.

She'd run her fingers down his cheek to his jaw and kissed him, teeth and all.

She told him she loved him, and she meant it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the woman who occupied them, marching across the green towards him and Caroline.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smirked as she grew closer.

Without warning she raised her hand and slapped him, the action drawing a gasp from a shocked Caroline.

"Bella?!" she squeaked in confusion.

He opened his mouth, his eyebrows narrowed as he readied himself to threaten.

She bent down and grabbed a short iron stake that held down of the party tents, twirled it once in her hand, and plunged it through his chest.

He barely had time to wonder why as he fell to his knees; Caroline's startled gasp echoing in his ears.

He groaned in pain, covering her small hand in his.

She smiled harshly, shoving it just a little further in, reveling in his pain as she leaned towards his ear.

"This is only the beginning."

He'd barely heard her and she was gone, disappeared in a whirl of dark hair and anger.

Caroline stood silently above him, smirking behind her hand.

Then Emma was in front of him, looking so much like the vengeful goddess who'd just left.

He didn't have time for her; he was struggling to pull the damned stake from his chest.

"You knew, didn't you?" she whispered brokenly.

He looked up, grimacing.

"She was alive this whole time and you never said a word. My own mother." She shook her head. "How could you?"

Klaus shook his head, huffing uncomfortably as he budged it just barely. "What do you want me to say?"

She looked away, wiping furiously at her eyes. "Nothing. You've said it all."

There was no more time to give to her father, she'd given him enough. He wasn't worth it anymore.

She turned away, following in her mother's footsteps as Rebekah appeared beside her.

"Emma please, I swear I didn't know she was here until a few days ago. I was going to bring you to see her tonight. She didn't know about you either. Emma please!"

"What?!" she whirled around.

Rebekah stopped, breathing harder than necessary.

"What do you want? I have given everything I have to this family, and for what? More lies. More bullshit. He doesn't even care about me, I'm just some little doll he can play with when he gets bored with all his current victims. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I'm going to find my mother, and I don't ever want to see him again." Emma spat.

Rebekah watched as she marched away, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't worry sister. She'll be alright. Bella will take care of her."

She sniffed, brushing away at her eye. "I know. I failed her though. I was supposed to protect her."

Elijah placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him affectionately.

"You didn't fail her Rebekah. Nicklaus did."

* * *

**_hey sorry i know its been a while and theres no excuse honestly. hope this is good its kind of crappy but i havent been feeling much inspiration lately so itll have to do. review please! be back soon _**


	22. Chapter 22

_So forget everything I said before about Bella's age and description. The person I chose her to look like is obviously too old to be seventeen, and realistically I don't think Klaus would have started a relationship with a girl only 15 years old. So I've decided instead of the middle sister, she's the older sister of both Salvatore brother's and she was 23 when she was turned. Most women were married earlier in that time but for the sake of the story we'll say Giuseppe was attached to her because she reminded him of his late wife. There. Phew. Now let's get on with this much awaited chapter. Sorry again for how long it's taken. Don't forget to check my tumblr. (Link is on my profile)_

* * *

**Third Person's Point of View**

Emma wiped at her eyes as she followed her mother's path, leaving behind the father who'd betrayed her.

Her thoughts twirled around in her mind like a tornado, whipping against the walls of her skull.

She didn't remember anything of her mother; this mysterious woman no one would speak of.

She was forbidden discussion, no one spoke and no one was hurt.

Celia, her maid since she was a baby, had whispered stories to her at bed time, but they'd never been enough.

She'd asked time and again but to no avail until finally, in a fit of rage, her father had struck her.

She'd never been hit, never touched with anything but a gentle hand, and it had shocked her to see this violent side of him.

He'd leaned down and cupped her face –in a way that could have been mistaken for gentle– and told her never to speak of "that person" again.

Their relationship had only gotten worse from there, the trust and love dissipated, and she saw him in a new and terrifying light.

He forgot about the shadows he was supposed to commit his dark deeds in, and grew less and less concerned with hiding his true nature from her.

He was a monster, and she was one as well.

Her anger at her father and what he'd done to her had never truly ceased, but this was the final straw.

To keep the truth of her mother from her for her entire life thus far was a death sentence for the loose hold on what they had once been: father and daughter.

Emma turned a corner and found herself standing amidst numerous parked cars, confused and suddenly afraid.

What was going to happen when she talked to her?

Would she even want to know her?

What if she hurt her father because she was angry with him for making her into a monster?

Would she really care if she hurt her father?

"Emma." She whirled about.

Her mother stood silently before her, smiling in a strangely shy manner.

"Mother." She whispered.

There was no more time to think or ponder what she'd say, this was it, her moment.

"I-"

Her mother darted forward and wrapped her arms around her, crushing her against her chest.

Emma froze; this was the last thing she'd been expecting. A hug?

Nevertheless she found herself sinking into the embrace, her hands hesitantly touching her back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." her mother pulled back, and Emma was surprised to see she was crying. "I wanted so badly to find you."

"Why didn't you?"

Her mother shook her head and looked down, "I tried. When I was finally under control I looked everywhere, no one had seen Nicklaus since the early years. I didn't know where to search." She stroked her cheek with a soft hand, her nails barely grazing the skin. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Without realizing it Emma found herself nodding furiously. "Of course."

A wide grin split across her face and they embraced again, and she breathed in the scent of her mother's soft skin.

She smelled like honeysuckle, like the gardens in their home in France.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as a chilled breeze skated over their skin and her mother pulled back, gazing at her curiously.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded sheepishly and her mother reached out and grasped her hand, "Let's get somewhere warm."

Emma nodded, looking down at their joined hands with a disbelieving smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Elena and Damon walked slowly beside the Lockwood's pond, silent.

What was there to say?

This new revelation of Bella's had stunned them, and the fact that there was still so much left unsaid between them created a strange tension.

Their hands bumped and a tingle shot up Elena's arm.

She peeked to see if he'd noticed but Damon kept staring ahead, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So…" she finally murmured. "Emma's alive."

Damon made a hum of agreement and she sighed, stopping abruptly where she stood.

"Are we really going to say nothing about this?"

He stopped as well, his back to her. "What is there to say?"

"Everything."

Damon turned, his eyes narrowed coldly. "Okay, let's talk about this. Today you tell me you and Stefan broke up, because of me. When Bella was sick, I saw you and Stefan together."

Elena looked down at her bare toes in the grass, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "All you saw was Stefan and I saying goodbye. Contrary to what you may think I can't just turn my feelings off. We have a history, and I couldn't just let us go without some sort of closure. That was our closure."

He looked uncertain and almost vulnerable, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "That's all?"

"Stefan can't accept me as a vampire. All he wants to do is change me. I can't love someone who can't love me as I am. And he knows I have feelings for you. Feelings, I can't ignore."

There was a brief pause and he stepped forward.

A shiver passed down her spine and he smirked slightly, tugging his arms from the sleeves of his jacket.

"Here." He held it out to her.

"Thanks." She shrugged it on, smiling at the un-Damon-like gesture.

"So, I'm the reason you two broke up."

Elena rolled her eyes, walking forward and bumping shoulders with him. "Try not to look so proud of yourself."

He laughed, a sincere laugh she wasn't quite used to hearing from him; it was nice.

"You know, when we were watching them dance today. It made me think of us, when we danced. I wanted it to be us." She murmured, turning her attention to the reflection of the moon on the water.

Damon looked at her, watching the slight blush rise on her cheeks.

He held out a hand and she turned, eyeing him curiously. "What?"

"Let's dance."

"Here?" she glanced around them, at the dispersing crowd and the band packing up their equipment. "There's no music."

He shrugged, "Who cares?"

She smiled, taking his rough hand in hers.

* * *

Rebekah kicked off her wedges and leaned heavily up against the front door, her clutch slipping to the floor from her fingers.

"How was the pageant?"

Celia was reclined on the loveseat in the parlor, her feet propped up in Peter's lap.

He instantly straightened in alert at her presence, nodding respectively as she rolled her eyes.

"Eventful." she muttered simply.

Celia looked up from her novel and on seeing the obvious signs of distress on her face, got to her feet.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Well," she began. "Bella was at the pageant as well, she met Emma before I could introduce them, and she shoved a stake through Klaus's heart."

Peter barked a laugh which quickly dissolved into a cough as Celia shot him a glare.

"Emma or Bella?" she wondered.

"Bella."

"Surprising." Peter mumbled, sarcasm thick in his voice as he picked up Celia's abandoned book.

"Let's get off of my epic failure of a reunion for a little while." Rebekah begged, flopping into the armchair near the expansive stone fireplace. "Where were you two these past few days?"

Celia and Peter exchanged a quick look.

"We found -" she began.

"More like fell in..."

"A series of tunnels beneath the old house. At first it seemed empty but the further we went..." she trailed off for a moment, searching for the words to describe it. "They were like, mausoleums. The things we'd been forced to leave behind gathered in separate rooms. Someone came back and hid everything."

Rebekah nodded, intrigued, but noticed the shadow that had fallen over her eyes.

"There's more?"

"Yes... bodies. Hundreds of them, in the very back of the caves. More than we could count. It was either a massacre or someone has been using it as a burial site. None were fresh."

Raking her fingernails through her long blonde hair Rebekah let out a heavy sigh, head tilted back upon the headrest.

"I don't have time to figure out what this means, if you want to look further into it be my guest." she waved a hand dismissively.

Celia nodded. "Perhaps. Though I'm slightly more intrigued by what happened with Bella in the woods the other night. You haven't yet told me why she acted so strangely. Or how she's alive for that matter."

"Does it have to be now?" Rebekah moaned, the fatigue of the night rapidly encroaching.

Celia sat up taller, her voice firm. "Please."

* * *

Bella held the door as Emma warily stepped inside her rental house, tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"This is a nice place." she murmured shyly.

Bella smiled, stepping up beside her. "A little gaudy for my taste, but it was all I could get on such short notice. Up until a few weeks ago I was in Hawaii."

Emma grinned excitedly, turning in place. "Hawaii? What's it like there? I've always wanted to go."

"Beautiful. The water's clear as crystal and in some places the sand is pink. I own a house there, you'll come with me someday." she said.

Someday...

The word gave her so many ideas all of a sudden.

This was her daughter, the tiny babe she'd nearly lost her life bringing into the world, all grown up and immortal.

She'd thought her dead up until this night and now they would have forever to get to know one another, someday was so close.

They could go anywhere, do anything, and be anyone.

They could go swimming in Hawaii, mountain climbing in Peru, cliff diving in Italy, the possibilities were endless.

She felt a rush of excitement flow through her veins and worked hard to still the overwhelming grin that threatened to split her face.

"That would be amazing." Emma said dreamily, turning to wander into the living room.

Bella followed at a distance, watching attentively as her eyes roamed over every surface, drinking in the living space.

She felt a pang of shame at the empty glasses and bottles sitting around, rushing to clear them from the coffee table and mantle.

"Sorry about the clutter." she mumbled, a blush flaring up in her cheeks.

Emma watched amusedly as her mother bustled about cleaning up the mess, which for some reason she found endearing and somewhat of a... relief.

It was nice to see she wasn't completely perfect and stoic.

At first her mother seemed completely controlled and calm, nothing like the nervous wreck Emma was desperately trying to keep under wraps.

It was calming to realize she wasn't the only one who was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

How does one go about getting to know their estranged mother?

"It's fine." she murmured.

Bella took a seat on the couch beside her, reaching out hesitantly to touch a hand to her cheek.

"God, you're so beautiful. I always knew you would be."

Emma blushed. "Thanks. So, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

She sucked in a breath, gathering her wits about her. "Um, how did we get… separated?"

Her mother frowned, folding her legs up beneath her. "You mean he never told you?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to know."

A rueful smile played on her lips and she looked down, shaking her head slightly. "Typical."

In the quickest and most general way possible she explained everything that had led up to their eventual separation and on, awkwardly stumbling over the shameful details of her turning.

Emma felt pain for her mother, at having been left by her father, at the fear she must have felt upon turning, at the guilt she'd faced post-massacre.

Tentatively, she reached out a pink polished hand, grabbing her mother's.

For the remainder of the night they sat and discussed everything that had transpired in their lives, shameful or not.

Many a tear was shed and for once they found true comfort, in one another.

_A mother and daughter, bonded through blood long forgotten, drawn together once more through the cord bound from heart to heart._

* * *

Elena walked slowly up the porch steps, her skin crawling as she pulled out the house key, her body sensing the presence of another.

Her hand reached out to the side and wrapped around a throat, shoving a frail human body up against the house.

Her brother's frightened eyes were wide as he gasped in shock.

"Jesus Jeremy!" she released him immediately.

"Jesus Jeremy? How about Jesus Elena?" he rubbed his throat, glaring halfheartedly at her.

"Sorry. You scared me." She turned the key in the lock, stepping aside and closing the door behind him. "What were you doing lurking on the porch?"

He shrugged, and she noticed the familiar depressed frown curving his mouth.

"Did something happen?" she murmured worriedly.

"Got stood up. I mean, it wasn't a date or anything, but we made plans to meet up and she just, didn't show."

"What's her name? I'll throttle her." She joked, bumping his shoulder as they shed their coats and moved into the living room.

"I don't know if you're gonna like it." He murmured, and she was surprised to see he looked genuinly worried.

"Why? Who is she?"

He took a deep breath, "She's Klaus's daughter. Her name's Emma. Look, before you say anything, I know I shouldn't get involved but she's different than the rest of them. If anyone knows how a vampire can turn out to be good despite your best beliefs, it's-"

Elena startled him with a laugh, flopping down onto the couch, leisurely unbuckling her heels.

"What's so funny?"

"Emma isn't only Klaus's daughter, she's Bella's."

This wasn't something he'd expected.

"You mean, Klaus? And Bella?" he frowned, a distant part of him recalling the scathing glare she'd been shooting in his direction at the pageant.

"Yeah. Don't ask, I'm only a witness to the most awkward reunion in history. She didn't stand you up Jer, she met her mom for the first time. If that isn't grounds to bail on a not-date I don't know what is."

He blushed, scratching uncomfortably at his neck.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, did you wanna watch a movie or something? I'm not tired or anything."

She looked up at him, his sister who hadn't been home in who knows how long, and smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson sat in an armchair by the fireplace, a bottle of wine in hand.

His fingers stroked the neck of it over and over again, if there was one thing that calmed him it was repetition.

The sound of expensive shoes on the hardwood floor alerted him to the presence of another, and a bitter smile worked its way onto his lips.

"Brother, here to gloat about my fabulous failings as a father? Or would you like to congratulate me on my success with Caroline?" he murmured, beckoning him closer with his refilled glass.

Elijah smiled, gracefully folding onto the matching chair.

"It's shocking to hear you admit you've failed Emma. I'll toast to that."

Nicklaus knocked his head back against the headrest, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I suppose it's been a while since I was in any position to be chastised."

"Not as long as you'd like to think."

He sat up, sighing, handing the nearly empty bottle over to his brother.

"I've loved her the best I could, but you know me. Emotions were never my strong suit."

"They make us weak. Or so I've been told." Elijah murmured sadly.

Klaus nodded, rubbing his hands across his face. "How do I earn her forgiveness? Do I seek it at all?"

"Emma's or Bella's?"

"Both?" he said uncertainly.

Elijah rolled his eyes, taking a very ungentlemanly swig of wine.

"You're a fool."

Klaus glanced at him sharply, "Don't take my uncertainty for weakness. I could still have you killed if I wish."

Elijah simply nodded in acceptance, turning to him with a mask of emptiness.

"Do you suppose your gentle words and truths are what scared her off?" he asked sarcastically, standing silently and disappearing from the room.

Nicklaus stared blankly into the flames in his absence, fingers stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Emma was his daughter, his sweetling, the fruit of his love with Bella.

She was all he could love, more than his siblings anyway.

They'd been thick as thieves for a few years, but after he'd struck her for continually inquiring about Bella things had changed.

She'd withdrawn from him, and he'd stopped caring about hiding the darker side of himself.

If she was going to grow and one day become a vampire why hide her eventual nature?

It was only logical to show her what she would one day become, or so he had thought that was the best approach.

For the second time in all their years together Celia had spoken out against him, claiming he'd never truly loved anything, not even Bella.

He'd nearly ripped her head from her shoulders, only Peter had stopped him, and just barely.

The woman was the closest thing to a mother Emma would come to, or so he'd thought until a week ago.

A meeting between Bella and Emma had obviously become inevitable when he'd learned she was in Mystic Falls, he just hadn't anticipated such violent reactions.

He'd assumed there would be arguments, screaming even, but a stake to the chest?

A tad hasty.

Now he sat in his virtually empty home, staring into the flames of the fireplace, wondering when he'd gone wrong?

Had it started with his infatuation with Bella?

Or had it been the moment he'd decided there was no time to go back for her under Michael's siege?

He'd thought he'd been doing the right thing for Emma, allowing her to keep at least one parent, for her knew if he'd gone back they would both undoubtedly be dead.

He dropped his head into his hands, feeling what he seemed to recognize as guilt, for the first time in hundreds of years.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house to a strange, off-putting smell.

Cold and antiseptic, it reminded him of death, or the fragrance of old people in a hospital.

He took cautious steps into the hall, leaving the door ajar behind him.

This wasn't a scent he recognized for sure, and as he stumbled into the great room his eyes widened.

The furniture, the rugs, the paintings, everything was stripped and thrown around the room.

It was a recreation of Angela's landing multiplied by ten.

Nothing had been spared, not the wet bar, not the books on the shelves, nor the painting above the mantle.

His fists shook in anger at the damage, barely taking note as Stefan stepped up beside him.

"What the hell?" he heard him mutter.

With a growl he whirled up the stairs, nearly tripping over a freshly-broken step.

The scent was strongest at Bella's door, and he whipped it open with a flourish.

He nearly took a step back.

Whoever had been here had stayed in her room the longest, and done a wonderful job of redecorating.

Her bed was in pieces, feathers covering nearly every inch of the floor from her down comforter and pillows, and most startlingly the walls were gouged with nail marks.

"Shit." Stefan slipped past him into the room, picking a miraculously unharmed photograph from the floor.

It featured Bella and the two of them, dressed up in Halloween costumes.

A witch, a vampire, and a doctor respectively.

"Who the hell did this?" he looked up at his brother, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't know. But when I find out, I'm gonna kill them."

* * *

Edward bounced on the balls of his bare feet, arms crossed over his chest.

The scent had been strong in that bedroom, so strong it had driven him to a fit, but it was even stronger here.

The gaudy oversized mansion wasn't one he recognized, but the smell of freesias and fresh flowwers overwhelmed him.

A peel of laughter touched his ears and he smiled, slinking back into the shadows.

She had company.

He would have to wait until she was alone.

Only a little longer, he assured himself, just a little.

* * *

_wow, has it been a while or what? im really sorry for such a long delay, but id been helplessly roadblocked until like, a day ago. anyway, i know this ones not that great and i apologize it was really just meant to be a filler, kind of a 'result of the pagaent' kind of chapter. anyway ill try and be quicker from now on, maybe do shorter chapters so i get them up faster. love you guys and please review!_


End file.
